Wars not make one great
by Dubhesigrid
Summary: Dedicado a Dryadeh y Nott Mordred, shippers una del dramione y otra del abbottom. Tras la Batalla de Hogwarts, cómo empiezan todos a recuperar la normalidad: Neville como futuro Auror y Draco eximido de Azkaban. No EWE. No slash. Spoilers DH. COMPLETADO.
1. I & II

_**Dedicado** con todo el amor del que Harry Potter fue capaz a Dryadeh y a Nott Mordred, quienes me han acompañado en esta recta final de nuestro camino por este fandom único. _

_Dry, porque es la dueña, simplemente, del dramione, y aunque yo no lo acabe de shippear, me shippeo yo con ella XD así que si pide un dramione, lo tiene, y a borbotones._

_Nottie, porque ella ES Hannah. Insert confesado y declarado. Enviadme a los Malos Fics. _

_Y para quienes estáis siempre detrás de la pantalla, buscando historias que puedan llenar el vacío que nos deja la saga. _

_**Aviso.** Desarrollado tras el DH, por tanto SPOILERS de todos lados. Ignoro el EWE. He sabido que entre las perlas wtf? Que soltó JKR, hubo una que no era un mito fandómico, sino que es real: Hermione sí volvió a completar su 7º curso en Hogwarts. Yo he puesto que no. Lo demás, he tratado de ceñirme (como siempre) al canon, pero partimos de la base que el dramione no es canon._

_**¿De qué va?** Cómo volvemos a la normalidad una vez el orden se restableció en mayo de 1998. Desarrollado a finales de verano de 1998._

_**El título:** por Dry... que amamos Star Wars. ©Yoda ;) _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wars not make one Great<span>.**

"_Harry siempre toma la decisión correcta y es admirable por eso. Pero Draco tiene un montón de opciones y Draco tiene que romper los grilletes del pasado. Tiene que romper la cadena de este tipo de abuso, odio y egoísmo y derecho del que su padre ha sido parte y posiblemente su abuelo y remontándose así a generaciones. Así que vi mi trabajo como para intentar ilustrar como acabas con un chico tan hecho un lío como Draco. En la Cámara de los Secretos, intenté machacarle todo lo que puede y ser lo más poco cariñoso que pude. En cada oportunidad, quiero ser el tipo de padre que sería tan egoísta y narcisista que podría tranquilamente sacrificar a mi hijo y/o mi relación con él por un status. Así que lo principal era intentar explicar a Draco y hacer que su decisión fuera intentar hacer lo correcto." - _Jason Isaacs (Lucius Malfoy) sobre el personaje de Draco.

"_Ves otro lado de Draco cuando está con su padre. Cuando Draco está con su padre, no dice nada. Mantiene la boca cerrada. Está de alguna manera sometido por él, así que se comporta de forma muy diferente." - _Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy).

**I.**

Quizá el juicio a los Malfoy fue el verdadero momento en el que Harry entendió que era ya una persona oficialmente influyente. Tanto él como Ron y Hermione habían comentado lo desconcertante que era que los papeles se hubieran invertido de tal manera. Los Malfoy eran quienes habían tenido comprado al Ministerio durante casi veinte años y sus patriarcas, Abraxas y Lucius, habían sido el tipo de mago que susurraba proyectos y sugerencias al (pusilánime) Ministro de Magia de turno. Lucius había sido siempre tachado de Mortífago desde la Primera Guerra y salió airoso de ella… o incluso reforzado, aplicando el papel de víctima de las circunstancias… Un ¿honorable? mago de antigua familia, acusado por rencores y envidias como aliado de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

Fue un _Imperius._ Jamás traicionaría a mis iguales… afirmó en su día Lucius. Ambiguamente. Pero las cadenas de favores tienen sus recompensas y algunos distinguidos miembros de la élite ministerial acordaron que Lucius Malfoy no tenía sitio en Azkaban.

Pero esta vez el propio Ron Weasley tuvo que admitir que la Segunda Guerra no había sido tan generosa con una de las familias de magos más antiguas e influyentes de Europa.

En un pasado, Ron habría hecho burla de la miseria de quien era su tradicional enemigo y Harry probablemente habría participado no como la burla, sino echando en cara abiertamente que todo el mundo al final acaba en el lugar que le corresponde. Hermione seguramente habría sido más prudente, irónicamente siendo ella precisamente el tipo de bruja _de baja estofa_ que los Malfoy aborrecían.

Harry conoció a Narcissa Malfoy en los Mundiales de Quidditch y ya le había parecido una rancia. Ahora se encontró con una bruja con mejor aspecto que aquella que le susurró, ansiosa, en pleno campo de Batalla, si su único y amado hijo seguía con vida. Muy diferente de la mujer que, orgullosa, había terminado su declaración con la espalda erguida y el aspecto castigado. Entonces Hermione acercó la cabeza y le dijo en voz baja a Harry.

"Parece mentira que sea prima de Sirius."

Harry sintió ese pinchazo conocido en el pecho cuando oía ese nombre y se dio cuenta de que aparte de lo obvio… había algo de la humillada dignidad de Narcissa Malfoy que a Harry sí le recordó que esa mujer y su padrino compartían mucha genética.

Narcissa no había pedido nada a cambio del débil asentimiento de cabeza que le confirmó que Draco había sobrevivido. Quizá eran ellos los auténticos traidores a la sangre, a cualquier sangre, pero eso había servido (y mucho), para dar un giro a los acontecimientos.

"Señor Harry James… Potter..."

Harry emitió un suspiró por la boca y Ron sonrió a su amigo. En un momento esa expresión le había recordado el momento en el que estaban en el banquillo del estadio de Quidditch de Hogwarts y el equipo de Gryffindor estaba a punto de salir al estadio. Casi le dio ganas de decirle _"buena suerte, Buscador"._

Elphias Doge presidía la sesión del Wizengamot y Harry esta vez se sintió menos violento que la primera (y única hasta entonces) vez que tuvo que enfrentarse a magos solemnes y ciertamente, casi todos ellos entonces hostiles hacia él. Se sentó en la silla y levantó la mano derecha, jurando declarar de forma veraz y precisa los acontecimientos de esa causa.

"En la declaración, la señora Malfoy ha asegurado que recibió órdenes directas de Voldemort para comprobar que efectivamente, había muerto. ¿Puede confirmarlo?"

"Bueno, sigo vivo."

Se oyeron algunas risas ahogadas con las manos de forma discreta, y las risas cómplices de sus amigos en el banquillo de los testigos. Incluso Elphias suprimió una pequeña sonrisa, al no ser apropiado el realizar bromas cuando tres personas podían ser sentenciadas a perpetuidad en Azkaban.

"Por favor, señor Potter…"

"Lo siento." Respondió Harry. "Lo confirmo, confirmo que Voldemort le pidió… _ordenó _a la señora Malfoy que comprobara si yo había muerto."

"¿Ella qué anunció?"

"Pues que yo había muerto." Respondió sencillamente Harry.

"Por tanto… ¿fue un error de ella?"

"No, señor."

Doge tocó las yemas de sus dedos, apoyados en el enorme pupitre de madera oscura donde estaban todos los miembros del Wizengamot.

"¿No? ¿En qué te basas?"

"Ella me susurró para preguntarme si Draco Malfoy seguía con vida. Y yo se lo afirmé."

"Entonces, ¿qué hizo ella a continuación?"

"Entonces es cuando ella anunció a Voldemort que yo estaba muerto."

Los miembros del Wizengamot reaccionaron moviéndose en sus sillas y emitiendo murmullos indescrifrables. Quizá de admiración, quizá de incredulidad.

"Señor Potter… ¿es usted consciente de que su declaración puede determinar que estas tres personas tengan una sentencia de prisión, o una condena mucho más leve?"

"Sí, soy consciente de ello." Harry entonces miró a Ron y Hermione, expectantes, y a continuación a los tres Malfoy, en el banco de los acusados. Narcissa desde luego y a pesar del aire de orgullo, parecía haber envejecido bastante desde que la había visto por primera vez hacía cuatro años. Lucius llevaba un bastón y esta vez, no tenía una elegante empuñadura con una serpiente de plata y ojos de esmeraldas. Era igualmente elegante, pero simple madera.

Quizá, en su línea de montar una escena para poder dar lástima, había optado por una versión mucho más moderada que la que Harry le había visto tener varias veces. Y finalmente, Draco estaba a su lado, más delgado y vestido de negro como siempre en él. Draco había mantenido la cabeza agachada todo el tiempo, pero debió de notar que alguien le miraba y finalmente levantó los ojos hacia la sala.

Harry entonces volvió a hablar a la sala de los juicios del Ministerio.

"No está dentro de mi competencia el evaluar si los Malfoy son culpables o no de lo que ha ocurrido el último año en el mundo mágico. Tampoco sé si su cooperación fue necesaria o fue impuesta por medio de la coacción, el engaño y el miedo. Pero en lo que a mi respecta, su participación, quizá sí, a regañadientes, supuso que yo pudiera tener margen para acabar con Voldemort de la manera que él había previsto en esa profecía."

Volvieron a escucharse murmullos hasta que Elphias levantó una mano, sin dejar de observar al joven testigo.

"Muy bien. Gracias, señor Potter. Puede volver a su asiento." La vuelapluma detuvo la escritura y el pergamino que había finalizado de apuntar se posó delicadamente sobre el fajo que estaba apilado en la mesa del centro del salón. Volvió a moverse frenéticamente sobre un nuevo pergamino, en el momento que Elphias volvió a tomar la palabra.

"Señorita Hermione Jane Granger, por favor."

Hermione no suspiró. Se levantó y al cruzarse con Harry le dio un breve apretón en el brazo. Repitió el juramento de Harry y a continuación se sentó en la silla donde tenía que responder a las preguntas del tribunal.

"Si es tan amable, necesitaríamos que nos pudiera aclarar los siguientes términos de la declaración. En Malfoy Manor… fueron capturados y el señor Draco Malfoy afirma en su testimonio que no confirmó su identidad."

"Así es. Draco…" Hermione miró brevemente a su antiguo compañero de estudios y tragó saliva. Él permanecía quieto en su asiento, pero los ojos, apagados, ni siquiera mostraban ansiedad o una silenciosa petición de ayuda. Ella volvió la vista hacia el tribunal y continuó. "El _señor _Draco Malfoy," corrigió, "fue convocado por sus padres y por su tía, la Mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange, para que confirmara que nosotros éramos los proscritos que andaban buscando."

"¿Y él, que hizo?"

"Él ni confirmó ni desmintió, señor." Contestó Hermione. "Se limitó a decir que no estaba seguro de quiénes éramos."

"Entonces, ¿mintió? ¿Para salvarlos?" preguntó Elphias Doge con un matiz de curiosidad en su voz.

"Es posible…" contestó Hermione. "Yo en ese momento no lo entendía, pero estaba cansada, tenía miedo. Draco Malfoy nunca ha sido precisamente admirador de ninguno de nosotros, pero en ese momento, él tampoco parecía muy…" Hermione esta vez resistió echar un vistazo a Draco. "…feliz."

"Comprendo." Respondió Elphias, convocando uno de los pergaminos donde estaba el acta. Se colocó unas gafas para proceder a una lectura y a continuación habló con voz clara. "El joven señor Malfoy ha declarado que… fue incapaz de delatarles a ustedes tres porque quizá eran su oportunidad para terminar con esa guerra y con la presión a la que estaban sometidos. Declaró que se espantó cuando supo que su tía Bellatrix Lestrange empleó la Maldición _Cruciatus_ en usted y que sabe que usted lleva una marca en el brazo que dice _'Sangre Sucia' _y que si hubiera podido volver atrás, no habría dejado que eso le ocurriera a usted."

Hermione solo acertó a pestañear perpleja.

"Oh." Murmuró quedamente.

"Entiendo también que usted era a menudo insultada por el joven señor Malfoy. ¿Cree que esta declaración es genuina?"

Hermione supo leer el sentido de la pregunta. Quizá sonaba a un subterfugio Malfoy o de alguno de sus abogados para que cobrara más fuerza el hecho de que Draco no les había delatado, mostrando verdadera compasión por la tortura a la que la había sometido su propia tía. Ciertamente, ella misma encontraba difícil de creer que Draco hubiera lamentado que le marcaran a sangre un tatuaje para su humillación, además de hacerle pasar por la Maldición favorita y de la que Lestrange era, salvajemente, una verdadera experta.

Se llevó la mano al brazo para subir la manga y mostrar a todos las letras rosadas en su piel blanca.

"Esto lo hizo una Mortífaga, torturadora y asesina. Draco Malfoy no me marcó, ni nunca empleó en mi una maldición… salvo pequeños maleficios de patio de colegio." Soltó la manga para llevarse inconscientemente los dedos a sus dientes incisivos. "Sí me insultó y sí me humillaba en la escuela. Pero eso fue precisamente cuando éramos pequeños. Era un juego, nada más. En lo que a mi respecta, hace tiempo que dejé de prestar atención y creo que el señor Malfoy también."

Esta vez ella sí volvió la cabeza hacia el banquillo de los Malfoy. Los padres de Draco estaban serios, solemnes, pero quizá sorprendidos por la declaración de la hija de Muggles que siempre habían oído que era despreciable. Draco sin embargo, tenía los ojos abiertos, casi de una manera extrañamente parecida a Luna Lovegood y Hermione hizo una mueca entre de disculpa y de resignación.

"Gracias, señorita Granger." Doge esperó a que la pluma se detuviera y pasó página mientras Hermione caminaba silenciosa hacia su asiento. Intentó que su paso fuera natural y trató de no mirar, ni siquiera por el rabillo del ojo, al asiento de los acusados, sabiendo que tenían la expresión atónita y desconcertada ante una declaración como la que había hecho. Los nervios le aconsejaron relajarse, tal como hacía años hizo cuando por primera vez se subió al estrado del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts y Minerva McGonagall le colocó el Sombrero sobre su enmarañada cabeza.

"_Muy bien, relájate…"_

Temía un traspiés y caerse sobre el quebrado, pero exquisitamente limpio, mármol de la sala y convertirse en la primera patosa oficial que había vencido al Mago Oscuro más temido de la Historia y que acababa despatarrada en el tribunal mágico del país.

Se sentó en el asiento en el momento en el que Ron salió al frente del tribunal, en cuanto oyó la voz de Elphias Doge convocándole. En un inusitado momento de excitación, Ron se dijo a sí mismo… _"¡allá vamos!"_

"Se ve que le tiene ganas… me pregunto si Ron declarará más bien… en contra…" murmuró discretamente en el oído a Hermione.

Ella se reconoció preocupada. Cada uno no había comentado qué iban a decir, era una cuestión personal en calidad de testigos… o víctimas. Podrían contradecir sus testimonios, pero sería porque en verdad cada uno había sentido los hechos.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Buenos días." Respondió el aludido.

Hermione y Harry se miraron y se sonrieron. Quizá era producto de los nervios, pero veían a Ron extrañamente relajado y cómodo. De hecho, se había sentado apoyando la espalda en la silla y las manos las tenía medio metidas en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Buenos días." Respondió afablemente Elphias. "Tengo solo unas pocas preguntas para usted… respecto a la actitud del joven señor Malfoy."

Hermione vio que Draco bajaba los hombros, un gesto sutil y discreto, pero no se le escapó a ella. Estaba segura de que Draco se imaginaba que la declaración de Ron sería fulminante, un ticket de solo ida a Azkaban. Entonces ella se mordió el labio, lamentando que Ron hubiera sido el último en declarar, quizá habría sido más favorable para los Malfoy el que él hubiera pasado por lo menos el segundo.

No sabía bien por qué ahora sentía que los Malfoy fueran ingresados. Su cabeza le decía que si quizá no habían sido ejecutores, habían participado en ello. Pero su instinto le decía que habían también sufrido humillación y habían sido obligados a servir de felpudos para Voldemort. Hasta Harry le confesó que él mismo sentía la ansiedad de Draco cuando fue forzado a torturar por el _Cruciatus._

Cerró los ojos y sabiendo que su suerte estaba en manos de alguien que no le tenía especial aprecio, escuchó la voz clara y grave de Ron.

"Sí, señor, vi a Dra…" Ron se corrigió. "…al _señor _Draco Malfoy asegurándole a un Mortífago que estaba de su lado."

"Interesante…" Elphias Doge volvió a colarse las gafas de leer. "Y…"

Ron le interrumpió.

"No he terminado, si me permite."

Elphias le observó por encima de las gafas, ligeramente curioso.

"Oh, continúe, continúe…" le respondió a Ron.

"Me molestó mucho y le di un puñetazo en la cara por jugar a dos bandas." Se oyeron murmuros entre los presentes y hasta Elphias alzó las cejas, lógicamente al tanto de los hechos pero sorprendido de la franqueza del muchacho. "Y me molestó, porque momentos antes, en la Sala de los Menesteres, sacamos al… bueno, a Draco." dijo, harto de tener que pensarse apelativos formales. "Él fue quien le dijo a sus amigos, Crabbe y Goyle, que no nos mataran, porque Voldemort nos quería vivos. O al menos, quería vivo a Harry."

"Corríjame si no le entendido, señor Weasley. ¿El señor Malfoy jugaba a dos bandas?"

"Supongo que sí. Él desde luego no luchaba a nuestro favor. Pero creo que también es verdad que interrumpió a Crabbe. Yo no sé qué diablos le pasa en la cabeza para tener tan equivocadas sus prioridades…"

Harry hizo un gesto de sorpresa y sonrió cuando escuchó la frase.

"…Pero desde luego, en lo que a mi respecta, él es tan de fiar como los pasteles que prepara Hagrid y créanme… eso ya es decir bastante. ¿Eso le convierte en un criminal digno de Azkaban? Eso no lo puedo saber yo, señores. Eso supongo que es trabajo de ustedes."

"Comprendo…" Elphias se retiró las gafas. "Gracias, señor Weasley, puede volver a su asiento, si hace el favor. Con esto concluyen las alegaciones. Notificaremos a los acusados de la fecha para su vista oral y última alegación si desean ejercer dicho privilegio, y publicaremos sentencia en un plazo de dos semanas."

Así se produjo.

El momento en el que Elphias Doge anunció la sentencia, los tres Malfoy se fundieron en un abrazo. En su familia, las muestras abiertas de afecto y de emoción era algo que siempre había sido prácticamente prohibido, y en privado tampoco eran muy dados a gestos de cariño. Sin embargo, el alivio de verse libres era más que suficiente para que los tres pudieran comenzar de cero.

El juicio de la sociedad, sin embargo, era ya otro tema. Lucius y Narcissa decidieron que sería buena idea salir del país por unos días, quizá ir a Bretaña y buscar la forma de romper con el pasado y el dolor. Malfoy Manor, después de todo, había sido declarado lugar de varios crímenes y no podían volver en un plazo de tiempo indeterminado. Draco, sin embargo, optó por quedarse en Londres, y sorprendiendo a propios y extraños, alquiló una habitación en _El Caldero Chorreante._

La primera persona que se sorprendió fue su madre, pero ni ella ni Lucius pusieron el grito en el cielo. Draco, no obstante, sospechaba que acabarían echándoselo en cara. O no. Esto de comenzar una nueva y desconcertante etapa era algo absolutamente impredecible. ¿Por qué escogió ese lugar? Quizá todavía era demasiado pronto para decidir irse a vivir entre Muggles si se quedaba en Londres. Y en cierta forma, Draco sabía que estaba absolutamente ajeno a todo lo Muggle como para tener un curso intensivo.

O quizá también era que vio morir a la profesora de Estudios Muggles encima de su mesa de comedor y no tenía deseos de revivir esos momentos en los que ella les habló de cómo funcionaba una aspiradora, o los pasos que hay que dar para preparar café con una cafetera eléctrica.

Los días de verano pasaban lentamente. Para Draco, esa era una sensación inédita porque había pensado desde siempre que las vacaciones eran demasiado cortas. Unos años porque se iban a las islas griegas, con viejas yacimientos de antiguos magos profetas… o habían ido a relajarse a la Riviera, en donde todavía había reservas de unicornios totalmente extintos en otras partes de Europa. Los fiordos, en donde magos oscuros habían puesto a raya (efumemismo de reclutamiento) a los legendarios trolls escandinavos. En definitiva, Draco había visto mundo, había disfrutado de lo que el oro goblin y los contactos podían ofrecerle a un hijo de la _realeza_ mágica.

La sentencia no se había hecho esperar, fueron en esos quince días que había anunciado Doge. El Wizengamot estaba totalmente saturado con cientos de casos que resolver, magos apresados justa o injustamente, recursos que dirimir y revisión de sentencias anteriores que podían quedar permutadas o revisadas a peor por motivo de concurso.

En definitiva… estaban saturados y en lógica jurídica, el testimonio del trío de héroes de la guerra en su caso fue un punto de inflexión. Los casos en los que la culpabilidad era difícilmente demostrable, tenían entonces _in dubio pro reo_, por tanto, Lucius, Narcissa y Draco fueron notificados en un plazo sumarísimo.

En otros tiempos, Draco habría querido arrancarse la piel a tiras antes que vivir sabiendo que el trío de rivales había intercedido por él. Pero esta vez, bien está lo que buenamente acaba… y si sus padres habían podido salir a tener una segunda oportunidad en un pequeño exilio en tierra ajena, el quizá podía empezar también, de alguna forma.

La segunda persona que se mostró sorprendida fue, lógicamente, la mismísima dueña de _El Caldero Chorreante_. La verdad es que Draco la reconoció, rubia y con el cabello recogido en dos coletas anudadas debajo de las orejas. Llevaba un par de pequeños pendientes con forma de… ¿recordadora?

_¿Son dos recordadoras?_

Pero es lo que tiene ser Draco Malfoy. Tienes una buena memoria, pero tienes también mucha selectividad en cuanto a qué quieres guardarte en ella…

Y él no tenía ni remota idea de quién era esa chica.

"Hola… quisiera por favor una habitación. Si es posible, poco ruidosa..."

"Oh…" la chica tenía los ojos verdes, y era guapa. En buena lógica, y por descarte, Draco desestimó Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Era Hufflepuff. "Las habitaciones están bajo un hechizo insonorizador, pero no se preocupe, podrá hablar, escuchar radio mágica. El hechizo aisla del ruido exterior." Ella agitó la varita y el libro de registro empezó a pasar página. "Como ve, están siendo días muy agitados porque en breve comenzará el curso…"

Draco se dio cuenta de que había un señor que guardaba parecido físico con ella y era quien atendía las bebidas y la comida que servir en barra y mesas. Pero lo hacía con sorprendente eficiencia.

"Sí, ha tenido suerte. Nombre… Draco Malfoy..." apuntó. "¿Cuántas noches?"

Draco se mordió los labios. La chica sí sabía quién era él, y en un tiempo eso habría sido motivo de decir _por supuesto… quién no me conoce… soy el puto amo._ Pero esta vez, se daba cuenta de que podía tener también una lectura equivocada: ¿se le reconocía como un asesino y torturador? ¿Cómo un déspota engreído del Colegio?

"Por el momento, digamos que indefinidamente." Draco miró la chapa que tenía ella prendida en el pecho y que decía _"Hannah"_. "Hannah… Abbott. ¿Hufflepuff?"

"Dimos varias clases juntos, señor Malfoy." Dijo ella con la cortesía necesaria en su situación, algo que no se le escapó a Draco, pero con cierto reproche. Prácticamente seis años y medio, 78 meses, y él no sabía quién era ella. "Permítame su varita."

Introdujo la punta en una cajita de madera detrás de ella y marcó el número 16.

"Cuando pasaban lista, siempre empezaban por ti, lógicamente." Comentó Draco. "Es solo que me ha costado asociarte como Hannah Abbott y no como Abbott, Hannah."

"Entiendo." Contestó ella, no muy dispuesta a hacer conversación. Draco calló, dándose cuenta de que en él seguramente eso sonaba antinatural y posiblemente, daba pie a que otros pensaran que estaba tratando de buscar algo. La fama precedía y él siempre había asumido que eso generaba respeto y admiración, pero la bofetada de realidad era que a nadie le importaba él, pero sí la fama que otros, (quizá incluido él mismo), se habían agenciado.

"Tiene que dar solo un toque de varita en el pomo y entrar. Servimos comida las veinticuatro horas, incluido servicio de habitaciones. Y tuvo suerte, la habitación da al Callejón Diagón, no a Charing Cross Road."

A Draco no se le escapó que la chica sabía que él antes se arrojaría al Támesis que tener vistas al Londres Muggle.

"Eh… gracias." Contestó. Hizo un gesto para apartarse y se dio la vuelta. "¿El antiguo propietario…?"

"Tom murió." Contestó simplemente Hannah. "Permitió a varios hijos de Muggles escapar a Charing Cross Road a través del pub de manera clandestina. Salvó vidas. Salvo niños…" Hannah se calló un momento y señaló con la cabeza, hacia una placa sobre la chimenea que cambiaba las letras.

_A Tom Ogden, (1940-1998), quien nos abrió a puerta a un mundo mágico y ayudó a salvarlo. No te olvidaremos._

"Mi padre y yo compramos el local hace apenas un mes. En diez minutos tendrá la habitación lista. ¿Trae equipaje? Nos podemos encargar de hacérselo subir."

Draco asintió despacio y decidió no continuar hablando. Estaba claro que la chica quería limitarse a una esfera estrictamente profesional y no tenía intención de entrar a hablar de los viejos y buenos tiempos.

"Gracias, Hannah." Respondió Draco.

Hannah apartó la vista, visiblemente confundida. Draco Malfoy, en todos esos largos años de sus vidas, jamás, nunca, había pronunciado esas palabras en su presencia. La guerra, definitivamente, había cambiado a la gente, aunque…

¿en qué?

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Draco siempre había entrado al Callejón Diagón por otros medios, generalmente empezando por el Callejón Knockturn. Tocó con la varita los viejos y sucios ladrillos y pasó al Callejón Diagon. Se colocó la capucha y vio que la vida había regresado. Las tiendas habían sido reparadas, las cenizas y hollín habían desaparecido, e incluso, los charcos de sangre habían sido limpiados tras los minuciosos análisis de los Aurores. Solo había algunos lugares donde se veía el precinto mágico del Ministerio de Magia, una pantalla a modo de Encantamiento Escudo y que marcaban unas cintas cuyas letras ponían:

_Oficina de Aurores. No pasar._

Draco miró con nostalgia la tienda de _Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch_, mientras pagaba distraídamente los cinco knuts que le costaba _El Profeta Diario_, justo delante de sus oficinas. Caminó hasta acercarse al escaparate que estaba, como siempre, rodeada de fascinados niños que contemplaban la nueva _Firebolt II_, flotando sobre su peana. Draco entonces recordó vívidamente el momento en el que conoció ahí al que sería su mayor rival y cómo a él le frustraba no poder llevar escoba en su primer año de escuela.

"Malfoy."

Draco se giró, sorprendido sobre todo porque le hubieran reconocido aun con la capucha puesta. A su lado, vio a Harry Potter, el mismísimo. Llevaba puesta una sencilla túnica negra con el símbolo del Departamento de Aurores.

"Potter…" Draco asintió. "Departamento de Aurores… me figuraba que a eso te dedicarías."

"No es ningún secreto, siempre dije que quería ser Auror. Estoy todavía de aprendiz. Estamos clausurando algunos edificios, como parte de las investigaciones."

"Me he fijado." Respondió Draco.

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin duda sorprendidos de esa nueva y extraña fase de su vida en la que no acababan apuntándose las varitas a sus narices. Fue Harry el que sonrió.

"Pensaba que antes era más fácil, Malfoy. Tú me insultabas y yo te contestaba, Ron sacaba la varita…"

"…Y él acababa escupiendo babosas."

Si no hubiera sido porque era aún más incómodo, estar compartiendo esos momentos tan entrañables de la infancia, ambos se habrían hasta reído. Merlín, había alguien que estaba realmente disfrutando de convertirle en el mago más fuera su personalidad que jamás había existido.

"¡Harry!"

Draco se fijó que tras él, Granger llegaba con la cara sonrojada y… Draco sintió un pinchazo en el pecho… y tres libros que llevaba atados pero en los brazos. Mierda, nunca se había sentido particularmente dado a la nostalgia, y mucho menos, por Granger. Pero era como volver a la normalidad, al universo conocido, a un tiempo donde su máxima preocupación era evitar que Crabbe y Goyle acabaran empachados a base de empanada de calabaza o tratar de sacar mejores notas que Granger y recordárselo cada minuto del día.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida de encontrarse a Malfoy y a Harry como si fueran viejos amigos del Colegio que estaban encantados de toparse frente… a la tienda de Quidditch. Cómo no. Lo único que posiblemente no era un encuentro particularmente feliz o encantador. Hermione no recordaba un momento donde ambos no quisieran arrancarse la cabeza a base de maleficios y casi aguardó a que Malfoy se fijara en ella para soltarle un asquerosa sangre sucia. Draco, sin embargo, la miró seriamente, pero dijo solo _"Granger"_ a modo de saludo.

"Hermione, solo tú podrías quedar a almorzar y traerte de paso tres volúmenes de…" Harry leyó los cantos de los libros. _"Aritmancia Avanzada… volumen dos… China…"_ Harry miró pasmado a Hermione. "¿No te conformas con la Artimancia 'Normal', te metes también a números chinos?"

"¿Por qué no? ¡Era una de mis asignaturas favoritas y ahora que no voy a volver a Hogwarts…!"

Draco alzó las cejas. No esperaba que Granger decidiera no ir a finalizar su último año.

"¿No vas a Hogwarts?"

"…además, los magos chinos también tenían una metodología que puede cambiar completamente la interpretación de los números, y mucho de lo del tema del Yin y el Yan al final ha acabado…" Hermione se interrumpió de pronto, primero porque Harry había rodado los ojos en plan _"es igual Hermione, no tienes remedio" _y porque había creído escuchar a Malfoy decirle algo que no había acabado con algo así como "repulsiva sangre sucia".

"¿Me habías preguntado a mi?"

Draco asintió, casi sin pestañear. A Harry la expresión casi le recordó a Luna.

"¿Tienes sangre de los Lovegood?" preguntó Harry sin poder evitarlo, casi como para provocarle.

"Sí, Potter." Contestó Malfoy, seriamente.

"¿De verdad?" volvió a preguntar Harry.

"No."

Hermione aguantó la sonrisa. Lo cierto es que Malfoy podía tener facetas hasta interesantes, si excluías su racismo, su actitud elitista, su autosuficiencia, su vanidad. Bueno, básicamente si excluías todo y creabas un nuevo Draco Malfoy partiendo de cero. Harry hizo un gesto de _"ah, qué decepción"_

"No, no voy a ir a Hogwarts. Me han aceptado en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas."

"Lo de la Aritmancia avanzada es solo un hobby." comentó entonces Draco.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Estaba haciendo tiempo para almorzar con Harry y Ron, antes de volver al Ministerio y no pude resistirme…"

Draco empezó a sentirse incómodo con ellos. No eran sus amigos, no se había caído bien y no tenía intención de que le pasara ahora. Sin embargo, quizá había cometido un error durante ese tiempo, y es haber sido bastante ingenuo: creer a su padre.

La primera vez que conoció a Harry era, como cualquier otro niño de su edad criado en el mundo mágico, una curiosidad. Pensaba que si se hacía amigo de Potter, su popularidad ya sería insuperable. Sin embargo, a Harry le conoció en esa misma tienda, hacía ya siete años, y entonces no sabía quién era él. Fue honesto: odiaba no haber podido llevarse su propia escoba y se horrorizaba si hubiera acabado en Hufflepuff.

"Yo… tengo cosas que hacer." Comentó Draco a fin de poder marcharse y evitar una conversación formalmente correcta pero de fondo absolutamente incómoda.

"Espera… Malfoy." le dijo Hermione. "Yo… tengo que presentar un proyecto al Departamento sobre los elfos domésticos y tú fuiste el dueño de Dobby durante muchos años. ¿Podrías… harías una entrevista?"

Draco arrugó la frente, pensando que esa entrevista acabaría también metiéndole en problemas. Cierto era que él había despreciado y humillado al elfo, pero Lucius había sido bastante peor que él. No tenía ninguna intención de dar entrevistas como para que él, o su familia, acabaran acusados de ser los esclavizadores de todos los puñeteros elfos domésticos del país.

"Habrá un homenaje para los elfos domésticos, y Dobby se ha convertido ya en símbolo de libertad. Sería útil que alguien contara qué hizo de él algo tan especial."

"Quizá sería que sufrió tanto en mi familia, que decidió marcharse. Tú liberaste a Dobby, Potter. Quizá tú deberías hacer esa entrevista." Contestó Draco, no muy por la labor de ser utilizado como cabeza de turco.

"Creo que lo que Hermione quiere decir es que hubo algo en esa vida que a él le valió."

"Si es anónima cualquier tipo de referencia, me lo pensaré" respondió Draco.

En ese momento, la figura alta de Ron apareció entre los transeúntes y sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de Draco, quizá esperando que fuera un enfrentamiento lo que estaría a punto de escuchar y sin ningún tipo de miramientos para participar.

"Hey…" comentó, antes de besar a Hermione en los labios.

Draco puso un gesto. Ya había imaginado que Weasley y Granger estaban juntos cuando ella estaba siendo torturada. Había oído los gritos de él, y había visto cómo la miraba. No estaba ciego. No sabía qué era, pero algo había y aceptó que el disgusto era porque tenía ganas de retirarle el brazo que rodeaba los hombros a Granger, por una cuestión de deferencia al resto. Estar ahí ejerciendo de pareja delante de él y de Potter le parecía una falta de elegancia. Potter no se pareció molestar, al contrario, parecía bastante habituado y Draco supuso que Weasley y Granger estaban saliendo desde hacía tiempo, quizá desde la última vez que estuvieron en Hogwarts, pero eso fue cuando él tenía que matar a su Director, nada menos y ni se había dado cuenta.

Pero por algún motivo, siempre había contado con que Granger sería una sangre sucia de dientes grandes, pelo de arbusto y acabaría sola. Granger hacía tiempo que no era… bueno. No era desagradable.

"¿Nos vamos? A George le alegrará veros, y podemos comer algo antes de que os marchéis."

"¿No estás en el Ministerio como aprendiz de Auror, Weasley?" preguntó fríamente Malfoy.

Ron se puso algo serio antes de contestar, tirante.

"No. Quiero ser Auror, pero antes voy a echarle un cable a mi hermano."

Draco bajó los ojos y no comentó nada. Asintió y por algún motivo, pensó que sí, lo mismo era buena idea hacer esa entrevista, solo por curiosidad. No tenía nada que hacer, ¿no?

"Si deseas estar anónimo, entonces lo mismo prefieres que sea en otro sitio… en el Ministerio serías fácilmente reconocible." Hermione vaciló porque no quería invitarle a Grimmauld Place, eso sería cuestión de Harry y no pensaba que Harry estuviera muy dispuesto. _El Caldero Chorreante_ habría sido como anunciar desnuda en pleno Callejón que iba a hacer una entrevista al exdueño de Dobby el Elfo Libre y en esos tiempos, el Callejón Diagón estaba saturado de padres y niños que iban a completar la lista de Hogwarts.

"El lugar donde creo que sería imposible que nadie nos viera sería El Salón de Te de Madam Pudipié." Dijo ella. "No en plan cita, ya sabes."

Draco de pronto sonrió de medio lado. Harry se llevó una mano a la boca y contuvo una carcajada y Ron soltó el brazo de los hombros de Hermione.

"¿Estás de guasa?"

"¡Ron!" dijo ella. "¡No estoy de cita con Malfoy, quiero hacer una entrevista!"

"Sé que antes dejarías que te arrancaran la cabeza, que ir de cita con Malfoy…"

"Gracias, Weasley." Comentó aludido sin poder evitar el sarcasmo. Ron le ignoró.

"…pero… ¿Madam Pudipié?"

"¡Y qué! ¡Nos Apareceríamos y sería solo un momento! ¡Necesito su testimonio para el informe y el homenaje a Dobby! Ahora Hogsmeade recibe muy pocas visitas, no ha empezado el curso y además… ¿quién va a creerse que estoy teniendo una cita con Draco Malfoy? No me hagas reír, él me encuentra repulsiva, indigna y fea."

"Eso no es cierto." Intervino Malfoy.

Los tres le miraron pasmados, pero era Hermione la que le miró con una expresión quizá más escéptica que el resto. Ron y Harry por algún motivo, parecieron creerle, hasta cierto punto. Para ellos, especialmente Ron… Hermione no era nada de eso y tampoco podían creer que Malfoy, aun odiando a los hijos de Muggles, podía pensar que ella era fea.

"Bueno, ambos sabemos que esto no es precisamente un encuentro romántico bajo los angelitos rechonchos y purpurina dorada y rosa…" comentó Hermione para aclarar intenciones y malentendidos.

"¿Cuándo exactamente has estado tú en Madam Pudipié?"

"No seas tonto, Ronald." Contestó ella sin apartar los ojos de Malfoy. "¿Te Aparecerías mañana a las… 10?"

Horas más tarde, Draco se tumbó encima de la colcha de la cama. No era la cama super king con dosel a la que estaba acostumbrado en Malfoy Manor, pero hacía tanto que esa casa era extraña, que ahora sentía que podía dormir en cualquier sitio. La habitación no estaba mal, para una posada del montón como _El Caldero Chorreante_, pero al menos estaba limpia, no era ruidosa (Abbott no había exagerado respecto al hechizo silenciador) y le venía bien al quedar cerca de todo.

No estaba muy seguro de por qué había aceptado la entrevista con Granger. Quizá tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, aunque solo fuera de un estúpido elfo doméstico. O quizá simplemente se había dado cuenta de que en este tiempo, no había recibido ni una sola lechuza de nadie. Ni tan siquiera Pansy, que parecía haber decidido que un matrimonio con él sería tan prestigioso como casarse con el sangr…

El _hijo de Muggles_ ese que había en Hufflepuff… Justin_-algo._

Parecía que todo el mundo había tratado de encontrar su sitio tras la guerra. Potter tenía las puertas abiertas a todo, pero había parecido ser coherente con su idea de siempre, Merlín sabe por qué alguien se haría Auror y no bajo un_ Imperius_. Weasley menos mal que no tenía un árbol familiar como el que su madre le contó que tenían los Black, o posiblemente necesitaría tres Malfoy Manors para rellenarlo. Ayudaba a su hermano y suponía que de buen grado y de hecho, seguía pensando en ser Auror. Y luego Granger.

A veces Draco se preocupaba. Pensar en Hermione Granger era fácil cuando lo cubres de prejuicios y resentimiento. Dices que es "fea" y "sangre sucia" y todo resuelto. Fue cuando ese día, le dijo a su padre.

"_Granger, ella saca mejores notas que yo. Es insoportable, pero el lista, y hay que reconocer… los profesores la tienen en palmitas porque siempre acierta las respuestas…"_

Granger esto, Granger aquello…

Hasta que su madre un día escuchó la conversación.

"_Lucius, cariño… Me recuerda mucho a cuando te conocí. Mis hermanas decían que tenía el 'síndrome de la mención'… y eso es, Draco, cielo, porque quizá esa chica te interesa…"_

Draco recordó lo que sintió. _Pánico, pánico, pánico._

Lucius esbozó una sonrisa y alzó la ceja.

"_Granger…" murmuró Narcissa… "No me suena… ¿es quizá del Este? ¿Norte de Irlanda? No estoy muy al tanto de las familias mágicas de esa zona, pero…"_

"_¿Es de Ravenclaw, por lo que cuentas, hijo? El caso es que Granger también me suena…" murmuró Lucius._

"_Es…" Draco tragó saliva. No se había planteado, ni de lejos, que a él le gustara Granger… puuuaaaaj, es una sabihonda, y va cargada de libros… ¡ese pelo! Y los dientes… "Gryffindor. Y es hija de Muggles, padre."_

Sus padres parecieron víctimas de un hechizo petrificante. La cara de su madre era un poema, antes haciendo bromas sobre si Draco tenía una pequeña fascinación por una compañerita, aunque fuese Ravenclaw… y era nada menos que una hija de Muggles, una sangre sucia.

Era su segundo año en Hogwarts. Repasaba cómo fue ese verano en el que Dobby se escapó para conspirar con Potter, y era el año en el que Lucius vio a Granger por primera vez. Ese día, Lucius dijo que iba a acompañarle personalmente a buscar sus libros al Callejón y esperaba poder ver a la cría que había hecho humillarle en clase.

"_Draco… espero que de verdad tu madre haya bromeado respecto a por qué has hablado de esa niña. Pero a partir de ahora, no quiero ni una sola mención más a ningún sangre sucia, si no es pera decirme que has hecho su vida imposible. ¿Está claro?"_

"_Sí, padre."_

"_Bien… Iremos juntos al Callejón Diagón. Y si eres inteligente, sabrás cómo comportarte delante de mi."_

"_Lucius, por favor."_

"_Narcisa, mi hijo no va a convertirse en la vergüenza de mi familia. Bastante ha sido enterarme que ha quedado segundo en su primer año en Hogwarts, por detrás de una sangre sucia, ¡y ni siquiera Slytherin se hizo con la Copa de las Casas!"_

"_Lo siento, padre." _

"_No importa…" Lucius mostró una sonrisa casi compasiva. "Mañana encargaré unas cuantas escobas para Slytherin. Creo que serías un buen _Cazador. _Yo fui bastante bueno, en mis tiempos. Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo, pero digamos que necesitas, como siempre, un empujón, Draco. _No sé qué serías sin mi."

Y así comenzó todo.

Draco se llevó la mano a la frente. Por lo pronto, años después, no era absolutamente nada, con o sin su padre. Su único acto de rebeldía fue que pidió ser _Buscador_, y todo porque al final sentía rabia porque Potter había conseguido entrar el año anterior en Gryffindor y todo el mundo adoraba su estilo. Si conseguía vencer a Potter, quizá también conseguiría él algo por sus propios medios.

Llegó Granger y soltó, delante de todo el mundo, que Lucius había _comprado _su entrada en el equipo. Granger no podía mantener la boca callada. Se había figurado (correctamente) que su padre le había facilitado el terreno para entrar al equipo, pero ella no sabía cómo jugaba él. ¡Qué sabía ella! Todo el día con la nariz pegada a un libro de Historia y pasando a limpio apuntes del profesor Binn (en serio, ¿hay alguien que escuchaba a ese fantasma, mucho menos alguien tomaba nota? Sí: Granger) Y se le escapó. Meses oyendo a Lucius recordándole que nada de menciones ni nada de quedar por debajo de una sangre sucia que al final… es lo que tiene. La Cámara de los Secretos abierta, un posible heredero de Slytherin y los sangre sucia en peligro.

Eliminada ella, eliminado el problema. Ojalá hubiera muerto.

Pero quedó "solo" paralizada por el basilisco.

La siguiente vez, Granger le pegó. Nadie, jamás, le había puesto la mano encima. Ella le tocó y se la devolvió directamente a la cara. Casi hubiera preferido pegarse con Potter y Weasley pero no podía pegarle a una chica, aunque fuese una sangre sucia.

Pero el escándalo fue en el cuarto curso. No soportó y lanzó un maleficio a esos dientes de conejo. Granger apareció con la boca perfectamente arreglada, sin dientes enormes. Ni Potter ni Weasley se dieron cuenta.

Él sí.

**II.**

Harry silbó desafinadamente con los pies encima de la mesita del sofá, repasando las cartas. Iba a ver a los Weasley a Ottery St. Catchpole en el fin de semana, y así pasar unos días con Ginny antes de que ella se marchara a Hogwarts. Tenía ganas de verla y la echaba de menos. Había pasado un tiempo acompañando a sus padres, en atención especial a Molly, tras el dolor por la perdida de Fred y aunque se escribían a diario, no era lo mismo.

_Hola Harry,_

_No hay muchas novedades desde la última carta. He encontrado a Mamá mucho mejor, creo que de verdad empieza a remontar y hasta es capaz de entrar al antiguo dormitorio de Fred y George. El no tener a George con nosotros es casi mejor, porque a menudo ella seguía pensando que había regresado, todo era una horrible pesadilla y a él le seguía llamando "Fred"._

_A George eso también le dolía, estoy segura. Estoy por lo menos contenta porque todo vuelve a ser como antes. Sin Fred, nunca será mejor, pero él querría que fuésemos felices._

_Recibí una lechuza de Dennis Creevey. No desea volver a Hogwarts, ¿crees tú que podrías convencerlo? Colin y él te admiraban mucho y quizá tu ánimo le vendría bien. Me adjuntó un sobre con todas las fotos que nos hacía Colin, y no te engaño, he estado un buen rato llorando con las que teníamos Colin y yo, juntos en clase, o cuando él decía que me haría un book para cuando me hiciera una jugadora de Quidditch famosa. Él sería… ¿Ves? ¡ya estoy llorando!_

_Te adjunto fotos vuestras, pensé que querríais verlas._

_Me he quedado aquellas en las que sales tú solo. Debo decir que son muchas. Y si quieres recuperarlas, tendrás que venir personalmente a buscarlas, Potter._

_Te quiero,_

_Ginny._

Harry repasó las fotos con una sonrisa… el equipo de Quidditch… Harry, Neville, Dean, Neville y Seamus con las corbatas como cintas en la frente y el blasón de Gryffindor… Ron y Lavender bien agarrados… Hermione tejiendo… ¿bombachos? para los elfos domésticos delante de la chimenea de la Sala Común… uy, él mismo con Parvati vestidos con las túnicas de gala para la Fiesta de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos… Hermione agarrada de un brazo… (Harry se figuró que el de Krum), entrando a la sala del baile… ¡El Ejército de Dumbledore en Cabeza de Puerco!

Había una buena pila de fotos… y Harry sintió ganas de ponerlas todas juntas como en uno de esos álbumes tan chulos que Hagrid, sorprendentemente, sabía hacer. Pero no tenía su paciencia y acabaría seguramente hartándose. Eso sería casi algo que a Hermione le apetecería.

"¡Hola Harry! ¿Carta de Ginny?"

Hermione entró con el pijama puesto y una coleta sobre la nuca y un pequeño libro en la mano. Era como encontrarse en la Sala Común, solo que esta vez estaban en la sala de Grimmauld Place, y su decoración no era en oro y granate, sino que era en marrones, blancos y negros. Posiblemente algo para no recordar a Harry que no era Gryffindor, (por algún motivo no le pegaba a ese entorno), pero se negaba en rotundo a devolverle ese esplendor _rancioSlytherin _que tanto detestaba.

"Ginny recibió carta de Dennis Creevey."

"Oh…" Hermione se sentó a su lado e inclinó la cabeza. "¿Cómo está, qué le decía?"

"Parece no querer ir a Hogwarts. Quizá desea cortar sus vínculos con el mundo mágico, tras lo que le pasó a Colin. Ginny sugería que yo hablara con él, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Si Dennis no desea ir, ¿no debería tener libertad para decidirlo?"

"Posiblemente, pero también es justo para él terminar sus estudios, saber controlar su magia, y luego decidir si quiere el mundo Muggle o el mundo mágico. Cuando tenga la madurez y responsabilidad adecuadas…"

"Quizá deberías hablarle tú, Hermione…" dijo Harry, convencido de que su conversación en vez de ayudar, casi empeoraría las cosas.

Hermione recogió algunas fotos de la mesa y las fue pasando con una sonrisa.

"¡Eh, aquí estoy con los hinchas de Gryffindor…! ¡Qué pequeño parece Seamus…! ¡Y Neville, no recordaba esos mofletes!... oh… el baile…"

Hermione de pronto se quedó callada, y no pasó a una nueva fotografía.

"¿Qué te pasa? Cualquiera diría que Colin fotografió al fantasma de Godric."

Ella movió la cabeza, como si volviera a esa realidad y esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada.

"Nada… trataba de recordar cuándo fue una foto… es lo mismo. ¿Puedo quedarme las fotos donde salgo yo?"

Harry se encogió de hombros y murmuró un "tú misma."

"Me marcho a la cama. ¿Neville cuándo viene?"

"Se incorpora en un par de días. En su familia son todos magos mayores y cada vez tienen más problemas para desplazarse." Harry miró a Hermione a la cara. "Si quieres te puedes venir conmigo el fin de semana. Ron trabajará con George."

"No, yo me quedo aquí. Además, la biblioteca de los Black todavía tiene muchas cosas escondidas…"

"No te fíes, pero tienes razón en eso de "escondidas". El otro día tuve que vérmelas con un libro del plantas carnívoras. No quiero tirarlo porque a Neville le fascinará, pero le aconsejaré que lo use con guantes…"

Hermione se rio, pero negó con la cabeza.

"Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero me arriesgaré."

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Hogsmeade antes del curso. El único pueblo enteramente mágico estaba bastante tranquilo, sin el trajín de estudiantes comprando y curioseando en tiendas y bares. Hermione observó nostálgicamente el entorno y se acurrucó mejor en su abrigo ligero. No había llegado todavía el otoño, pero no era un pueblo particularmente caluroso, quizá debido al lago.

Una tosecilla hizo que se girara. Detrás estaba Draco, puntual, y de nuevo vestido de negro de cabeza a los pies y con las manos metidas en la chaqueta.

"Has venido, no te has rajado." Comentó Hermione, medio sonriendo. "Te has atrevido a tener una entrevista en el salón de té más cursi de la historia. Conmigo. Eres un valiente o un inconsciente."

"Ni lo uno, ni lo otro. No tengo intención de que me consideren el torturador de encantadores elfitos domésticos, Granger. En ese café jamás encontraría conocidos."

"Encajarás perfectamente. Tú eres de los que bebe el té haciendo cosas así con el dedo meñique…" Hermione se acercó a él, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua. "Después te colocarás un monóculo en el ojo y mirarás al resto por encima del hombro." Se echó para atrás y subió un hombro. "No prestes atención a los angelitos y a la purpurina. La idea es que nos haga enamorarnos perdidamente el uno del otro." Hermione levantó las manos en plan _"así es la vida"_ . "Así que podemos estar seguros. Ni tus amigos ni los míos creerían que eso está ocurriendo en la vida real."

La tetería estaba vacía. Draco arrugó la nariz cuando encontró mesitas más apropiadas para el romance de elfos domésticos que para magos adultos con supuestamente algo de cerebro. Hermione no prestó ninguna atención al entorno, fue a la barra, habló con la dueña y escogió una mesita donde podían hablar sin ser molestados.

"Aquí no quepo." Se quejó Malfoy. "Estas sillitas y estas mesitas son para gnomos de jardín."

"Deja de quejarte, no será por mucho tiempo."

"Me has traído aquí y me tratas así. Pensaba que lo nuestro tenía futuro, Granger."

"¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?" comentó ella quitándose el abrigo y sacando pergamino y pluma. "Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por seducirte, y no te das cuenta."

"Tú has venido aquí antes. Te conoces el sitio de memoria."

"Oh, sí." Hermione se sentó, no con tanta dificultad como Malfoy, que estaba casi sentado de rodillas para evitar tirar la mesita con mantelito de puntillita de algodón y florecitas y lacitos rosas. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Te cuento cómo fue mi primera cita aquí?"

"¿Has tenido más citas, _más de una?_ ¿Has _repetido?" _Draco puso la cara como si hubiera aparecido un Dementor detrás de Hermione.

"Claro." Ella abrió los ojos oscuros mucho y esperó a que Madam Pudipié dejara el juego de té para inclinarse hacia adelante de nuevo, como si comentara una estricta confidencia. "Fui con Harry. Y él me dijo que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Y me agarró de la mano. Y yo le dije que era muy feliz. Y él me dijo que yo tenía el pelo muy bonito. Y que nunca nos separaríamos… Y tú eres un completo idiota."

Malfoy miró hacia el techo. _Draco: apunta, pardillo._

"Me podía creer perfectamente que eres de las que se habrían venido a este sitio."

Hermione mojó la punta de su pluma en tinta.

"Oh, vamos como que Pansy no te quiso traer aquí veces."

"Nunca lo consiguió. A menos que dominara el _Imperius_, cosa que dudo, no me arrastraría aquí nadie.."

Hermione puso la punta encima del pergamino y alzó los ojos.

"Yo te he traído, ¿no?"

_DRACO, SUBRAYA: PARDILLO._

Al cabo de un rato, Draco se quejó de que el lugar, el rosa, las puntillitas, los angelitos flotando, los petalos de margarita moviéndose por la sala, las tacitas de té del tamaño de una Snitch… todo eso le mareaba.

"Anda, no te quejes, hay cosas peores. Entonces…" Hermione comprobó el pergamino. "Dobby se marchó porque…"

"Supongo que los castigos eran terribles, peores que los autoimpuestos. Y te aseguro, ese elfo tenía verdadero instinto suicida."

"A mi me parece que fue víctima de un increíble abuso, Malfoy. No sé si tú, que debías de ser un niño bastante insoportable…"

"Perdona, pero yo era un niño adorable…"

Hermione le ignoró.

"…pero desde luego, tus padres. No me extraña que él mismo te tratara…"

Dracó entornó los ojos.

"Me tratara, ¿cómo?"

Hermione no se dejó intimidar.

"En los Mundiales. No te dejaba hablar. Te decía que no te chulearas. En la firma de los libros de Lockhart, te dijo que tuvieras modales. Te ninguneaba."

"Tú no sabes nada de mi padre, ni nada de mi."

"Sé cuándo hay abusos de autoridad, y sé que tú al final acabaste como has acabado en parte por las decisiones que tu padre tomó. Si quieres justificarlo, es que estás bajo un síndrome de Estocolmo peor del que creía. Y podrás hacer o decir lo que quieras, hasta que tú mismo no tengas claro qué eres y qué quieres para tu vida, no podrás tener nada de normalidad en ella."

Empezó a guardar las cosas.

"¿Qué haces? No te has terminado ni siquiera el té con sabor a jazmín y flor de loto…"

"Es té con hierbabuena."

A la salida, ella murmuró un _"te veré en Londres",_ pero él la paró un momento, antes de retirar la mano.

"Lo que dijiste antes, era verdad."

"¿Te refieres a lo que dije sobre tu padre?" Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento, no debí tampoco juzgar ni meter la nariz en esos asuntos. Te pido perdón. Estoy habituada a dar mi opinión a mis amigos que cuando estoy con otra persona tiendo a hacer lo mismo."

Draco tomó nota de que ella no le había calificado como _amigo_, pero también había dado su opinión sincera y directa, sin disfrazarla ni maquillarla.

"No, tenías razón. No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida, pero lo has hecho. Y a veces necesitamos un golpe de realidad para comprender muchas cosas. Casi muero el año pasado. No habría llegado a ser mayor de edad, pero no fue por mi decisión, sino por la de mi padre y hasta que no haga las paces con eso, no tendré normalidad ni podré exigirla."

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Habían pasado un par de días desde la entrevista a Draco. Útil para poner las cosas en perspectiva y para seguir su trabajo respecto a los derechos élficos. El resto del día solía pasarlo en el pub de Hannah, tomando cerveza de mantequilla y hablando con ella. Neville, como había anticipado Harry, se presentó en Grimmauld Place y comenzó el entrenamiento para Auror y su presencia no fue desapercibida. Hannah, sin ir más lejos, no podía apartar los ojos de él en cuanto entraba por la puerta. De sonrisa tímida, alto y de buen carácter, pero de alguna forma, como con Harry, las miradas y la cabezas se giraban hacia él.

Hermione le sugirió un día que se animara más a hablar con él, que le preguntara por sus cosas, su vida. Estaba convencida de que Neville sentía algo también por ella pero tenía tal inseguridad para esas cosas, que ni se le ocurría pensar que fuera a ser correspondido. Eso, a pesar de las lechuzas de admiradores que recibía a diario…

"Bueno, Hermione, quizá no seré como Madam Rosmerta, y no creo que ahora me vaya a transformar en la posadera más sexy de Londres. Pero… compréndeme: No soy precisamente yo la que está recibiendo quince cartas de amor al día…"

Hermione estaba sentada en la barra de _El Caldero Chorreante_, tomando el té despacio para no abrasarse la lengua, pero también porque le gustaba la compañía de Hannah, especialmente cuando el pub no estaba muy concurrido.

"Veinte." Confirmó Hermione, sin percatarse de que esa sinceridad no era muy necesaria. "Eso, sin contar las que le llegan a la casa de su abuela, y ahí lo mismo le llega otro buen puñado."

Hermione tenía la cara apoyada en la barbilla y con el dedo movía en círculos encima de la taza para que la cucharita moviera el té, distraídamente. Hannah reaccionó dejando caer la cabeza sobre la barra, como si se hubiera desplomazo a base de una lluvia de cartas de amor destinadas a cierto aprendiz de Auror de carácter temerario y un poco olvidadizo.

"¡Me quiero morir!..." exclamó, sintiéndose de pronto víctima de unas circunstancias injustas y de un destino cruel.

"Si no te importa… ¿podrías esperar a ponerme un vaso de zumo de calabaza y uno de esos muffins de arándanos de ahí…?"

Hermione miró hacia su izquierda aburridamente, si mover la cabeza de su apoyo en la palma de la mano y a su lado, aunque a moderada distancia, Draco se había sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra con su traje negro que ella no podía decidir si le quedaba bastante bien, o si por el contrario le hacía parecer un curilla de seminario. O quizá le hacía parecer un curilla de seminario incómodamente atractivo. O bueno, "atractivo", dentro de lo que es un Malfoy…

Hannah no levantó en absoluto la cabeza, solo emitió una especie de gemido en plan _"pobre de mi" _y movió la varita con desgana, de tal modo que el vaso de zumo de calabaza resultó ser una pinta de cerveza cuya cara (sí, tenía una cara en la superficie) recitaba a grito pelado el _"Quidditch Crazy! Kenmore Kestrals Racing!" _Para colmo, la dosis de zumo no llegaba ni a la mitad del enorme vaso y el muffin se presentó flotando cerca del techo a la misma altura de la cabeza de Draco. Rodando los ojos, Draco sacó su varita y trató de bajar el muffin hasta la barra.

"_**Oh, the bit o'sense he haaaaad…!"**_

"Abbott, en el nombre de Merlín y de todas las recetas de cocina de la gloriosa fundadora de Hufflepuff… esta…" chaqueó los dedos… "Cómo se llamaba…" agitó la mano y Hermione tampoco supo si darle un guantazo o reírse de esa actitud entre desdeñosa y burlona… aunque no detectaba ya esa malicia tras sus palabras. "¿Cómo coj… Cómo, si no tienes ningún inconveniente… se calla esta puta jarra?" preguntó, con los dientes apretados. En ese momento, empezó a mover la varita frenéticamente como esa vez en la que Seamus hizo explotar su pluma en su primera clase de Encantamientos.

Parecía que eso había ocurrido hacía un siglo, y sin embargo, Hermione tuvo el recuerdo absolutamente presente y temió que, en un alarde de destreza y pureza mágica de la que tanto presumía Malfoy, acabara medio pub estallando sus simpáticas jarritas con himnos irlandeses. Paró los movimientos poniéndose de pie y ya a su lado, detuvo los movimientos aferrándole las muñecas.

"_**The Captain said, kindly bat that thiiiiing!"**_

Hermione y Draco asomaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon una voz potente y con inequívoco acento irlandés y que acompañaba sin desafinar la sinpar voz de la pinta de Malfoy. Hannah seguía con la cabeza sobre la barra, murmurando lo desgraciada que era y alguna referencia más o menos expresiva referente a _"Esas brujas… acopladas… advenedizas… sí, ahora, ¿no? Claro. Qué listas…"_

El nuevo visitante resultó ser Seamus. Lógico.

"Oh, no, Merlín…" se lamentó Malfoy cerrando los ojos un segundo, pensando que estaba a punto de cumplir sentencia en Azkaban. "¿Por qué tengo que rodearme siempre de molestos Gryffindors?"

"Malfoy…" respondió Hannah. En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que Hannah estaba más o menos prestando atención, pero seguía sin levantar (literalmente) cabeza. "Eres mi cliente, y me debo a mi trabajo pero yo _no soy Gryffindor. _Ay… ¿¡por qué me tengo que rodear de _Gryffindors_ que no saben que existo? ¿Por queeee?"

Malfoy arrugó la frente. Esta chica debía ser la primera persona en el planeta que le había incluido en el grupo de Gryffindors. Hermione hinchó los carrillos para soltar aire, poniendo una mueca en plan _"a ver cómo le aclaro yo a este que Hannah no está refiriéndose más que a Neville Longbottom…"_

"Déjalo, Malfoy." Contestó ella, para que no le diera importancia. "Está un poco deprimida."

"Malfoy… me caes tan bien como recibir una bludger en la nariz, pero te alabo el gusto…" Seamus levantó orgulloso la pinta y le plantó un beso en todos los cristalinos morros. Malfoy arrugó completamente la cara como si estuviera viendo a Seamus Finnigan darle un beso a un bubotubérculo.

"_**And she calls, pass on O'Corridooon, O'Corridoooon!"**_

En ese momento en el que Seamus acompañaba emocionado a la jarrita feliz, Draco sintió que algo cálido que había tenido en las muñecas se había apartado repentinamente. Comprendió que Hermione se acababa de dar cuenta de que llevaba un rato sujetándole las muñecas y como si se diera cuenta de que era inapropiado, o más bien, un gesto repulsivo, se apartó de él y cogió su té para asumir una actitud indiferente.

Era una de las pocas veces que Granger le había tocado, y no había sido para abofetearle. Draco desconcertó un poco. La no-necesidad de convencerse de que el toque de alguien como ella no producía viruela de dragón era algo que nunca había experimentado y de alguna manera, empezaba también a resultarle incómodo a él. Había pasado tanto tiempo prestándole atención a Granger, que sabía que lloraba apartándose las lágrimas con el lado exterior de sus dedos meñiques. También sabía que tenía un desorientado sentido de la justicia y era ya grave en un Gryffindor. Y también sabía que Krum, _Scabior,_ Weasley y hasta _Greyback_ la habían encontrado, _atractiva. _

El día en el que había conseguido la puerta de entrada de los Mortífagos a Hogwarts había sido por fin el primer gran escollo superado de su primera y suicida misión. La segunda, no hacía falta decirlo, era asesinar al mago más poderoso de la historia desde Merlin. Cierto, si lo conseguía, él mismo sería también considerado bastante poderoso por méritos propios, pero sorprendentemente, a Draco le preocupaba mucho más pensar que no iba a lograrlo, pero no el hecho de que él muriera sino…

Qué le sucedería a sus padres tras su fracaso.

Dumbledore metió la Quaffle en el aro cuando mencionó que hasta había permitido la entrada de Greyback en Hogwarts… qué pasaría a sus compañeros estando algo como eso ahí. Fue sincero, no sabía que él iba a ir también pero fue un verdadero ingenuo. ¡Por supuesto que iba a ir con los Mortífagos! Entonces no temió por sus compañeros, Draco sabía que ninguno de Slytherin, ni siquiera los que no eran partidarios de las Artes Oscuras ni simpatizantes del Señor Tenebroso serían los que estaban en peligro.

Draco, por primera, y lo mismo última, vez en su vida, temió por la vida de otros de su colegio. Temió por los niños más pequeños, y la ansiedad de saber que los primeros a quienes darían caza sería a Potter y a sus amigos. A Granger.

La observó de reojo. Nariz fina, rasgos delicados, y temperamento valiente hasta el punto de ser idiota. Krum la halló guapa. Weasley (apretó los dientes) era ya su pareja oficial (se ve que sí tenía intención de vivir con ella en la maldita Casa de los Gritos…) y Scabior y Greyback eran especialmente elocuentes cuando decían que a pesar de su exilio en el campo, _olía deliciosamente_ y era una pieza que _disfrutar_ antes de matarla.

Vomitó la primera vez que oyó eso. Y aunque fuera retorcido, macabro y repulsivo, Draco halló la actitud de esos dos más repugnante que la mismísima… _sangre sucia. _

Nunca se lo dijo, ni tampoco se lo diría ni bajo mil _Cruciatus_. Bellatrix le dijo que no tenía lo que había que tener para ser Mortífago, pero Draco habría usado, con bastante destreza además, _el Cruciatus en Scabior y Greyback._

Tampoco le diría a Granger, ni bajo mil _Cruciatus_, que él también la encontró guapa cuando la vio pasar del brazo del campeón de Durmstrang.

Se dio cuenta de que Finnigan y Abbott estaban hablando y ella parecía haber olvidado totalmente esa extraña depresión que le hacía confundirle a él con Gryffindors ruidosos y bastante insoportables. Granger era la que había desaparecido. Había ido hacia el rincón de la chimenea con un libro _(¿de dónde diablos saca esta chica tanto libro?)_ desde la cual salían de cuando en cuando magos bajo una llamarada verde y se dirigían hacia el Callejón Diagón. Ella no prestaba atención al trasiego de magos y brujas envueltos en capas y sombreros de pico ni tampoco parecía prestarle a él caso alguno.

Draco apretó los puños, teniendo esa sensación muy propia de niño acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Soltando un puñadito de knuts sobre la barra, dejó su taburete y se fue hacia Granger. No se lo explicaba, pero deseaba que ella le hiciera caso, aunque sea como en los viejos tiempos donde él podía decirle una impertinencia y ella le miraría con cara de asco o le soltaría otro insulto, o le rodaría los ojos… pero quería que ella le hiciera caso.

"Quieres algo, Malfoy?" preguntó ella sin levantar el libro.

"Me aburro."

Hermione rodó los ojos. Defina mimado: Niño mágico de sangre muy muy pura, a ser posible Slytherin, sentado en un bar rodeado de ex-compañeros Gryffindor y en el que no resulta ser el centro de atención de nadie.

"Vete a _Gambol & Juspel_. Tienen unas bengalas sin fuego de lo más entretenidas, o eso me han dicho." Le comentó ella.

Draco sonrió. Al menos ella también le daba por ser cáustica. Esto ya era terreno conocido. Era terreno que volvía allanar aquel en el que había sido convocado para reconocerla a ella, Potter y Weasley y cuya declaración podría haber significado su muerte. Reprimió un escalofrío.

"Es más divertido si vas con alguien."

"Llévate el retrato de su tatara-tatara-tatara-abuelo Repelentus Malfoy…" Granger levantó los ojos del libro, pero le sonrió de medio lado. "Seguro que es muy locuaz y podrá aconsejarte sobre qué lechuzas son más apropiadas y harían juego con tus increíbles ojos grises de mago de noble abolengo."

"¿Crees que mis ojos son increíbles?"

"Sí, increíblemente molestos, Malfoy."

"Ouch, y yo que creía que había conseguido deslumbrate."

Hermione apartó el libro. Draco habría levantado el puño _"diez puntos para Slytherin…"_

"Casi lo consigues, pero perdiste tu oportunidad en Madam Pudipié. Al final no me ofreciste un ramo de rosas rojas y te arrodillaste delante de mi declarando que en realidad todos estos años en los que me llamabas _sucia hija de muggles, sangre sucia, escoria del mundo mágico…"_

"Basura Muggle…" colaboró él. "Vergüenza de mis antepasados… no espera, eso lo decía mi tía abuela a su nieto traidor a la sangre."

"Todos esos insultos, ya ves, no eran más que tapaderas sobre tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi. De hecho, el momento en el que te solté un bofetón en la cara fue el momento en el que te diste cuenta de que compartíamos en realidad momentos muy entrañables juntos."

Draco bajó la cabeza y torció el labio hacia un lado. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se metió las manos en el bolsillo, y no dejó de observarla, entornando muy levemente los ojos. Hermione se extrañó un poco y si no hubiera sido porque Draco era bastante buen_ Occlumens_, le habría intentando leer la mente.

El se acercó a su asiento y puso las manos en ambos reposabrazos, dejándola atrapada. Acercó su cara a la de ella y le dijo con suavidad.

"Sabes… ¿en esa clase de Slughorn, cuando nos enseñaba las _Amortentias?"_

Ella levantó la nariz. Las chicas solían soltar risitas si un chico les hacía algo así, o se ruborizaban, o pestañeaban muy deprisa. Granger, en un alarde de orgullo e indiferencia Gryffindor, ni siquiera mostró la más mínima turbación.

"Sí, qué les pasó."

"Nunca dije a qué olía la mía."

"Bueno." Ella encogió un hombro, sin dejar de mirarle. "Yo tampoco dije a qué olía la mía... completamente."

"Ya…" Draco asintió muy ligeramente, despacio. "Qué te apuestas a que si ahora volvieras a oler esa poción… _el olor no sería el mismo."_

"¿Ah, no?" ella alzó las cejas castañas, casi curiosamente. "¿Y qué hay de la tuya?"

Draco no dejó de mirarla, pero en ese momento se apartó de ella. Se irguió de nuevo y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos.

"Mi _Amortentia_ no variaría de olor."

Malfoy se marchó. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero le picaba la curiosidad. Se negaba a admitirlo, pero sí que le picaba la curiosidad. Primero, qué significaba que su _Amortentia _ya no olería igual… que sabía él. Y además, ¿significaba que era porque ahora la suya, de golpe y porrazo, iba a oler a _"Slytherin rancio mimado y terriblemente insorportable"_, pero la de él seguiría oliendo a _"Slytherin rancia mimada y terriblemente insoportable"?_

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**


	2. III & IV

_Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, me han hecho mucha ilusión :) Pero me ha hecho gracia uno respecto a Neville… "aquí como un sex-symbol"… xD He identificado el cambio que experimentó con el que experimentó su actor. Teclead "Matthew Lewis 2011" en Google Images y luego me contáis… y especialmente, cómo crece su popularidad tras el DH. __De todas formas, un sex-symbol con los jerseycitos del tío Algie (ver peli 5 o promos del DH ;) resta un poco de sofisticación xD_

_Notas: Lavender Brown sí que fue atacada (y bastante, además, tanto que no se sabe si sobrevivió) por Greyback durante la Batalla. Hermione logró apartar a Greyback y fueron Neville y Ron quienes lucharon (y se sobreentiende) y acabaron con él. Menciono también de compañeras de Lavender y Hermione a Parvati (por supuesto), pero luego están Fay Dunbar y la 5ª ocupante del dormitorio de Hermione la he llamado "Nicola" pero creo que en los libros nunca tuvo nombre. _

_Sé que podría dar la premisa "Ron y Hermione se pelearon y no están emparejados. Hermione encuentra fantástico a Draco, hale, al fic" pero soy así de burra y narro la "ruptura" R/Hr. No quiero decir que Ron vaya a echarse a los brazos de Lavender, sino que en realidad, me figuré el fic como si pudiera haber sido antes del EWE, donde podría ser que al final Ron y Hermione sí acabaran juntos y Draco con Astoria. Pero como dijo Dry por su maravilloso __Savin' Me__, "no escribes un longfic dramione para acabar poniendo a Draco con Astoria" XD_

_No sé qué fue de Nott, Goyle o Blaise. Así que aquí propongo sus post-Deathly Hallows. En fin gracias por leer y por vuestras opiniones. :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Wars not make one great.<strong>

**III.**

Al día siguiente, Hermione quizá entendió a qué se podía referir Malfoy.

La habitación de Lavender era de color malva y dorado. Quizá demasiado para el gusto personal de Hermione, pero era Lavender y a ella los colorines le habían gustado siempre. Nicola, Fay, Parvati y ella le habían prometido que en cuanto saliera de San Mungo, le iban a regalar un conejito de color blanco como aquel que perdió cuando era pequeña. Hermione solo había visto a Lavender una vez cuando todavía estaba en coma y los sanadores solo permitieron un minuto para la visita. Entonces le habían cortado el cabello completamente para facilitar la labor de los sanadores en unas heridas espantosas que le había producido Greyback.

Ella misma no lo pensó dos veces cuando vio a esa bestia depravada y repulsiva torturando a su antigua compañera, como si fuese un trapo donde afilar sus asquerosas garras. Ron y Neville acabaron con él, afortunadamente.

Hermione se apoyó en la pared y dejó el jarrón de flores que Neville había preparado exquisitamente. Eran blancas y encima de ellas caía agua como si fuese una finísima cortina de lluvia que la alimentaba, pero no mojaba en absoluto nada más. De cuando en cuando resonaban como si fueran campanillas de plata, como un móvil colgado delante de una ventana si recibe una ligera brisa.

Ron estaba sentado en al silla, junto a ella. En otras circunstancias, Hermione habría salido de la habitación, se habría sentado en las escaleras, habría llorado, insultado varias veces a Ron y habría conjurado unos cuantos pollitos voladores que le reventaran la cabeza a picotazos. Pero era algo curioso… tenía la sensación de que los papeles ahora se habían turnado. La hospitalizada era Lavender, no Ron. La tercera en discordia era Hermione, no Lavender. Y el amigo inseparable a pie de cama no era ella misma, sino Ron.

Y no era precisamente porque la paciente fuera una preciosa alumna de Beauxbatons de acento exótico y cuerpo de fábula, como las que cautivaron a una panda de adolescentes excesivamente hormonados. Era una chica cuyo rostro y cuerpo habían sido desfigurados para siempre. Lavender había sido siempre considerada una de las chicas más guapas, no solo de Gryffindor, sino de todo su curso en Hogwarts, pero ahora se había convertido en una cruel caricatura de aquella jovencita superficial y un poco hueca.

"Mi cuñada Fleur dice que las cicatrices de mi hermano demuestran lo valiente que es." Ron sonrió a Lavender, con una delicadeza que hasta Hermione jamás le había visto. La otra mano de Ron estaba encima de las manos unidas de Lavender encima de su regazo. "Además, es pronto para saber cómo van a curarse."

La cara de Lavender estaba parcialmente cubierta por las vendas, pero Hermione sabía que Ron trataba de hacerle comprender que todavía no podía venirse abajo. Para alguien tan presumida y tan coqueta como Brown, estar marcada y desfiguraba era peor que haber caído en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Ella quizá estaba ya muy cansada de responder la misma frase. Sonrió tristemente y fijó la vista en las manos unidas.

"Greyback… tardó mucho en morir?" preguntó ella. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, seguros estaban de que la pregunta podía causarle mucho más dolor que consuelo. Fue Hermione la que respondió.

"Greyback casi hizo eso conmigo… o algo peor antes, incluso." Hermione reprimió un escalofrío al recordar los dientes sucios y amarillentos, su aliento pestilente y su mirada viciosa. "No quiero ni pensar en los niños que habrá convertido, ni en las mujeres de las que habría abusado..."

Lavender apretó la mano de Ron y él le acarició el rostro.

"…Pero Neville se sintió responsable de lo que te había pasado, como líder del Ejército de Dumbledore, y Ron…" Hermione comprendió a Ron. "No solamente lo hizo por su hermano Bill, Bill es mayorcito, ni tampoco lo hizo solo por lo que Greyback me quiso hacer a mi. Ron destrozó a Greyback _por ti, _Lavender."

Los ojos azules de Lavender se posaron en Ron y se echó a llorar. Hermione hizo amago de querer acercarse, pero se detuvo. No había tenido intención de hacerle llorar ni de hacer que la pobre chica se sintiera todavía más miserable. Sin embargo, Lavender soltó una de las manos que tenía enlazadas con la de Ron y se secó las lágrimas.

"Gracias, a los dos. Siento… Hermione, siento las cosas que dije y que pensé de ti. Y Ron…" ella le miró como la persona que sigue convencida de que está delante de la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida. "Mientras estuve en Hogwarts, no hice más que entrenar y entrenar, pensando que cuando volvieras, estarías orgulloso de mi y que verías que no solo me interesaban los bolsos de diseño y los artículos de _Corazón de Bruja._ Posiblemente ahora no sería capaz de regalarte un corazón de oro cursi, ni tampoco te volvería llamar _Won-Won_… pero todos los días escuchábamos _Potterwatch _y todos los días daba gracias a Merlín porque era un día más en el que seguías vivo."

Hermione apartó la vista. Hacía semanas que sabía que Ron guardaba en el bolsillo aquella estúpida cadena de oro con un corazón atravesado por una flecha. No se pondría esa cosa ni aunque estuviera atado y su vida dependiera de ello, pero Hermione conocía a Ron y sabía que tenía esos pequeños gestos de afecto, empezando por la figurita de Viktor Krum o los posters de Quidditch.

Ella fue la que repentinamente se sintió extraña en esa foto de Ron acompañando a una chica desfigurada y convaleciente y que seguía siendo total y absolutamente devota a él. La cuestión era… Ron le correspondía, o era solo una mezcla de sentimiento de culpabilidad o de lástima.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"Vamos Hermione… los hombres no hablamos de nuestros sentimientos. Nos dedicamos a darle porrazos a una Quaffle hasta que nos duele la muñeca, y luego nos emborrachamos con mucho whisky de fuego."

Dicho eso, Harry se metió otro bocado de tarta de melaza. Tenía verdadera devoción hasta tal punto que, como si hubiera sido poseído por la solitaria que habitaba el estómago de Ron, se zampó también el trozo de Neville.

Estaban pasando la tarde en _El Caldero Chorreante_. Neville estaba sentado en el reposabrazos izquierdo del sofá de Harry. Seamus estaba tirado perezosamente en otro sofá y Hermione era quien estaba sentada de forma un poco más formal en otra butaca. Delante, una mesa baja tenía un plato de patatas con salsa, varias porciones de pastel de melaza y jarras con cerveza de mantequilla.

"Yo siempre empiezo por emborracharme. Luego golpeo algo lo suficientemente resistente porque romper cristales y cosas así es de nenazas. Y luego termino por emborracharme." Comentó Seamus con franqueza. Hermione rodó los ojos. "El año pasado… recuerdas, _Capi?_ Cuando supe que Susan Bones le hacía ojitos a Macmillan entonces me partió el corazón."

"Sí, el drama le duró una noche, y básicamente lo mismo que ese enamoramiento." Contestó Neville. "Luego no se acordaba de que se había, y cito, _'enamorado perdidamente de Susan, y que era la mujer de mi vida'._ Eso fue justo después de que tratara de ir a por más whisky de fuego a las cocinas, por medio de la chimenea que teníamos en la Sala de los Menesteres."

"Eh tú… repuso dignamente Seamus pasándose la lengua por encima de los labios para retirarse la espuma de la cerveza que acababa de tragar. "No es culpa mía que esa Sala conjurara chimeneas pero _no conjurara unos putos Polvos Flu."_

"Claro…" Neville levantó los ojos hacia el techo, como si estuviera cargado de una enorme paciencia. "No soy especialmente bueno recordando cosas, Finnigan… pero creo que nunca olvidaré la escena en la que estabas tirado…" señaló a Seamus con su jarra. "…sí, en una postura así, bastante parecida a esa noche. Ahí metido en el hueco de la chimenea y chillando a grito pelado… _¡COO-CINAS, CO-CIIIIII-NAS, COCIIIII-NAS, COCINIIII-TAS, PUTAS COCINAS, LA MADRE QUE PARIÓ A LOS INGLESES…!"_

"Sin Polvos Flu." Confirmó Harry.

Neville le puso una mano en el hombro a Harry, como dándole el pésame para confirmarle algo que habían temido reconocer de toda la vida.

"Sin Polvos Flu." Repitió Neville, fingiendo una enorme solemnidad.

Hermione se echó a reír y los cuatro chocaron las jarras. En ese instante, Hermione miró por encima de su jarra al joven alto y rubio, vestido de eterno oscuro _("pero es que con todo el oro que tiene, no sabe elegir otra cosa?") _que acababa de llegar de la puerta que daba al Callejón Diagón. Iba bastante mojado, pero en lugar de hacer un simple hechizo que secara la ropa, Draco se aproximó a la chimenea que ya estaba cerrada a la Red Flu. Intercambiaron una mirada y ella apartó la vista, tras dedicarle una sonrisa que no emitía un mensaje claro.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Draco captó la sonrisa y la ambigüedad de su mensaje. Los cuatro parecían pasarlo bien, soltaban risas y estaban poniéndose como cerdos. O quizá no tanto, el único que estaba comiendo en realidad era Potter y éste no tenía los modales de Weasley en la mesa. Hablando de… no reconoció su estúpida cabeza pelirroja, y aunque le molestara (mucho) admitirlo, se preguntaba cómo era capaz de ausentarse y dejar a alguien como Granger sola.

A veces podía tener preocupantes pensamientos a ese respecto. Si él tuviera una chica… no del todo fea (vale), inteligente (vale), intrigante (no, eso no), interesante (hum… sí), entonces no la soltaría. No se enteraba bien de qué hablaban y aunque él recordaba haber tenido momentos así (escasos), le daba la impresión de que estos habían pasado momentos similares (muchos) en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Nunca había estado en la Torre de Gryffindor. Claro que si hubiera ido habría tenido que ir a la Enfermería para tratarse los ojos de tanto oro y bermellón. Pobres pupilas.

La cosa es que Nott sí tenía cerebro pero era bastante callado. Blaise era el único con quien podía tener alguna conversación, y desde luego, Goyle y Crabbe todavía pensaban que los unicornios eran un cruce entre un caballo (no había que subestimarlos) y un ciervo. Ejks. Menos mal que estos dos nunca supieron conjurar un _Patronus_, o habrían sido una medusa y una gallina clueca.

Draco apoyó el brazo estirado en la repisa de la chimenea y se inclinó sobre ella, con la mirada en las llamas. No estaba seguro de cómo se había puesto a pensar de pronto en sus antiguos amigos. Blaise había salido del país con su madre y su último padrastro, y posiblemente se habían instalado en Italia. Goyle acabó sentenciado en Azkaban. Crabbe… el muy imbécil. Mirando las llamas, recordó que se había sentido tan seguro de su dominio de la Magia Negra, que no cayó en que el _FiendFyre _no era precisamente una llamita para encender el fuego de la cocina de su madre.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Harry se fijó en Draco y luego volvió la cabeza a sus compañeros.

"No puedo decir que me dé pena. Pero también sé lo que pasó." Harry miró a los tres amigos y Hermione fue la que bajó los ojos, al recordar las visiones que tenía Harry. "Voldemort le obligaba a torturar. Pero Draco no podía, no era capaz de poner su alma, como hacía…" Harry levantó los ojos verdes hacia Neville, serio, calmado. "...bueno, ya lo sabéis. Cuando se enfrentó a Dumbledore, éste le ofreció refugio para él y para su madre, y creo que lo iba a aceptar, porque bajó la varita. No creo que nunca vaya a ser el padrino de mis futuros hijos… pero…" Harry se encogió de hombros.

Hermione sonrió para sí. Había oído de mucha gente que Harry Potter era la viva imagen de su padre… salvo el color de ojos, y había visto fotos del padre de Harry, no era habladuría, ella misma estaba de acuerdo en que físicamente, Harry era idéntico a James.

Pero sin haberla conocido, Hermione tenía la teoría personal de que todo aquello que hizo de Lily una bruja excepcional, era algo que también poseía Harry. Lupin le dijo una vez que Lily era capaz de ver el bien en los demás y Harry, pese a haber tenido una familia adoptiva horrible, no dejaba de encontrar algo bueno debajo de las capas de racismo, cinismo y deprecio en personas como Draco Malfoy.

Ella entonces pasó los ojos hacia Draco. Este estaba totalmente metido en su propio mundo. No se había quitado los guantes y seguía con el brazo estirado y el cuerpo inclinado sobre la chimenea y parecía ignorar olímpicamente al resto del pub. Sintió curiosidad por él, por la razón por la que estaba hospedado en _El Caldero Chorreante_… definitivamente no era el tipo de establecimiento al que se acercaría un Malfoy. Se preguntaba que a qué se dedicaría o qué quería hacer con su vida.

Suponía que alguien como él no necesitaba tener un empleo ni tampoco tenía que preocuparse mucho de tener un plato en la mesa cada día. Era solo, bueno, curiosidad.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Neville llevó las jarras hacia la barra, en ese momento bastante llena de magos y brujas que estaban charlando y tomando pequeños platos para acompañar sus bebidas.

"Esta vez no he roto ninguna. Las he traído directamente en la mano, los hechizos domésticos se me dan bastante mal." Neville sonrió y mostró una dentadura blanca, perfecta. Hannah le devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? La otra vez traté de ayudar y acabe colgando las jarras del techo. La gente pensaba que habías cambiado la decoración y no quedaba mal…"

"Hasta que las jarras cayeron una tras otra al suelo y el Ministerio casi me retira la licencia, Longbottom." A pesar de esas palabras, no había reproche alguno. "Ven aquí." Extrajó la varita y apuntó al cuello de la camisa de cuadros que tenía puesto e hizo desaparecer una mancha. "No veo tus jerseys."

"No los tengo todavía limpios. Kreacher dice que los tendría listos hoy. ¿Qué pasa, no te gustan? Ron cada vez que los ve dice _'pensaba que los jerseys de mi madre eran terribles, Neville, pero cuando he conocido los tuyos creo que hasta tengo suerte y todo..' _¡Qué grosero!"

Hannah sonrió. En realidad, Neville podía agitar la varita y echar abajo el edificio entero, pero luego era tan inocente como aquel niño que usaba pijamas de ositos de peluche para dormir. De hecho, la única vez que le había visto en pijama fue el día en el que pensaron que Sirius Black estaba en Hogwarts y compartieron todos el Gran Comedor como improvisado dormitorio.

"No seas bobo, claro que me gustan tus jerseys. Además, eso es otra cosa que me gusta de ti, Neville, haces lo que crees sin importarte lo mal que van a juzgarte otros."

"Oh… haces que suene como que todo lo que la gente piensa me importe un hongo saltarín. Espera… dices _'otra cosa que me gusta de ti'._ ¿Cuántas más te gustan?"

Hannah estiró el cuello y sirvió hidromiel a unos clientes que estaban aparentemente a punto de morir de sed, en sus propias palabras. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, ella apoyó los codos delante de la barra y le sonrió.

"Me gustaba cuando ibas a buscar algas al lago."

"Wow." Contestó Neville, con los brazos apoyados en la barra como si estuviera atendiendo dócilmente una de las clases de McGonagall. "De eso ya hace mucho tiempo…" arrugó la cabeza. "Espera… ¿hace tanto que nos conocemos…?"

Hannah bajó los ojos un poco. Quizá era el eterno despiste de Neville, porque él no parecía acordarse de las veces que le había encontrado a Trevor, o de las veces que le había ayudado a desprender carteles anunciando el próximo partido de Quidditch y que estaban firmemente pegados con hechizos de presencia semipermanente. _"¡Son malos para los troncos, no se deben pegar carteles en ellos!" _

Se sonrojó porque a veces iba con Susan y Ernie de paseo por las orillas del lago y una vez encontró a Neville totalmente empapado. La camisa blanca se le había adherido a la piel y aunque el agua del lago debía de ser fría como un _Glacius_, él parecía totalmente dispuesto a encontrar algo a pesar del frío y la humedad. Después se enteró de que ese heroísmo hasta el punto de ser idiota había salvado los narcisos pitantes de la Profesora Sprout, ya que algunas algas podían combatir los insectos que devoraban los narcisos.

Qué le iba a decir, ¿que le gustaba todo eso de él y la forma en la que dirigió la resistencia a los Carrows y Snape? ¿O simplemente le iba a decir que le molestaba más que él no se acordara de todo lo anterior?

"¿Acaso no te acuerdas de cuándo te pasaba el listado de deberes cuando perdías el tuyo? ¿O de cuando te decía que la clase que teníamos juntos era Historia de la Magia, y no Encantamientos a primera hora?... Oh…"

Hannah torció la boca y se apartó de la barra. Movió la varita y las jarras llenas de cerveza de mantequilla volaron hacia la mesa de Harry y los demás. Neville no dejaba de mirarla hasta que él también se apartó de la barra para ponerse de pie delante de ella y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él. A continuación, entre el bullicio del pub y a pesar de la gente intentando hacerse hueco en la barra para pedir… Neville se acercó al oído de Hannah y le susurró sobre la barra.

"Me acuerdo de todo, Hannah."

Se apartó de ella, y le dio un toque con los dedos a la barra, antes de retirarse hacia la mesa de sus amigos. Hannah se quedó paralizada, sin darse cuenta de que le había perdido de vista en el momento en el que nuevos clientes habían aprovechado su hueco para poder pedir su bebida.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Harry fue el primero que se quiso ir a dormir. Kreacher había dejado té y pastas por si querían comer algo antes de dormir, pero ninguno lo probó. Hermione y Neville se quedaron juntos mirando las fotografías que Ginny les había enviado y fueron comentando una a una, admirándose o escandalizándose y riendo cuando alguna les había recordado alguna anécdota particularmente graciosa.

Neville iba mirándolas despacio y las iba pasando a Hermione. De pronto se topó con la foto en la que Hermione iba vestida de azul y el cabello alisado, perfecto y recogido elegantemente en la nuca.

"Wow. Hermione, de verdad que si llego a saber que ibas a ir así, habría desafiado en duelo a Viktor Krum. Habría durado más como Buscador de Gryffindor y eso ya es mucho."

Hermione se rió y le dio un codazo amistoso.

"Qué tonto eres… habría ido contigo, pero él ya me lo había pedido antes que tú."

"Lo sé. Perro viejo…" murmuró Neville. "Hum…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione.

"Vaya, no soy el chico más observador de Inglaterra, pero yo diría que, si no fuera porque es… bueno… Malfoy… a él tampoco le habría importado llevarte al baile. Wow. Menuda cara que tiene." Neville se apartó un poco de ella y la miró como cuando estudiaba alguna planta enferma y tenía que analizar como tratar la enfermedad de la manera más eficaz, incluida la disección.

Hermione apartó la vista un segundo, casi asustándose.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No…" Neville volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la foto. "A veces Malfoy te mira así."

"Así, dices, como si mi presencia le diera ganas de estornudar… esa expresión que tienes segundos antes del '_achís'_, ¿verdad?"

"Hum…" Neville hizo como si lo pensara… Hermione volvió a sacudirle en broma. "No, en serio. A veces he visto a Malfoy mirarte como hace en esta foto."

Hermione miró la foto y se sintió un poco… confusa. Draco la miraba de abajo a arriba, pero no con la expresión de tener una bomba fétida debajo de su nariz. No era esa expresión exactamente.

"Ya te digo…" Neville se encogió de hombros. "Si no fuera porque_ es él,_ diría que es la misma expresión que ponía Seamus cuando veía a Fleur y las otras chicas de Beauxbatons. Me pregunto cómo Colin, siendo de tercero entonces, pudo hacer esta foto…"

Neville cambió de tema tan casualmente, que Hermione ni se dio cuenta. Todavía estaba preguntándose si no era simplemente una captura del momento y que podía dar a confusiones, pero si Neville decía que "todavía" le había visto así, entonces es que la cosa cambiaba.

"Huh…" Hermione intentó pensar rápido, pero no pudo. El hecho de que Malfoy la hubiera mirado no como a una cosa repulsiva desde entonces la había dejado descolocada.

"Bueno, después de todo también se coló en la Batalla de Hogwarts…" murmuró Neville con tristeza pero en esos momentos agudos tan inesperados (quizá injustamente) en él, ignorando la extraña turbación de Hermione. "Quizá se coló también en ese Baile…"

Ella decidió dejar a un lado a Malfoy y sus actitudes contradictorias. Si estaba totalmente confuso respecto a cómo pensar o sentir, era su problema, no el de ella. Colin… los demás ausentes, esos sí que merecían sus pensamientos. Puso una mano en el brazo de Neville y apoyó la cabeza, con la confianza que daba tantos años de amistad y tantos recuerdos que habían compartido juntos.

"Echo de menos a todos, Neville." Dijo ella, mirando la chimenea y sus llamas imaginarias, como si sintiera que estaban en la mismísima Sala Común. "La guerra nos cortó muchas cosas, pero es extraño… nunca llegamos a tener una fiesta de despedida como la habíamos planeado. Una donde en la última noche en Hogwarts haríamos una fiesta inolvidable, donde bailaríamos, cantaríamos y nos colaríamos en las otras Salas Comunes… No hemos tenido nada de eso. Tuvimos un año de pesadilla y mucha pérdida y sufrimiento."

"Lo sé." Neville apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Hermione y casi pareció que el peso de ese año, la responsabilidad de dirigir a una panda (cada vez más numerosa) de estudiantes se le iba cayendo como una pesada losa. "Pero también hubo cosas buenas, no crees?"

Ella asintió sin decir nada. Cada uno pensaba en sus recuerdos personales, en sus vivencias. Escucharon la puerta de la entrada pero ni siquiera se molestaron en mirar. Grimmauld Place no era la Sede de la Orden del Fénix pero tenía tal cantidad de hechizos protectores y ocultadores, que Harry a menudo bromeaba diciendo que el oro de los Black y de los Potter estaría más seguro en esa casa que en Gringotts (o quizá también pensaba que fue capaz de dar un golpe al banco de los magos él mismo)

"Hey…" Ron dejó la varita sobre la mesa y alzó una ceja. Hermione seguía acurrucada contra Neville y ninguno hizo gesto de apartarse como si fueran dos amantes clandestinos pillados in fraganti por el celoso novio. "Vaya… qué… acurrucaditos estamos, no?"

No sonaba muy celoso. O bien Ron no tenía celos algunos de Neville y su chica, o bien estaba tan seguro que tenía nada que preocuparse.

"Neville es especialmente cómodo." Murmuró Hermione con una sonrisa. "Pero creo que este último año ha hecho que haya endurecido un poco los músculos… hum…" fingió un poco de indignación por haber tenido una almohada blandita y gustosa a una almohada llena de piedras.

"El entrenamiento de Auror tampoco me hace ser alguien achuchable." Dijo Neville, de forma indiferente.

Ron se sentó en el sofá y fue quien sí empezó a comer pastas de las que Kreacher había dejado preparadas.

"Desde que te dedicas a cercenar cabezas de serpientes, en la tienda no hacemos más que recibir pedidos de espadas de Godric. Hasta niños vestidos de Slytherin, lo cual debería preocupar mucho a Slughorn. Y a mi, si me preguntais."

Hermione se rio, sin dejar el hombro de Neville. Observó a Ron y se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había hecho por dar un beso a modo de saludo, y tampoco es que ella se hubiera emocionado completamente de verlo en Grimmauld Place. Como si Neville fuera un excelente _Legeremens_, fue quien preguntó a Ron.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Ron? Pensaba que te quedarías a dormir con George en _Sortilegios Weasley."_

"No me preguntes…" contestó Ron, con ese malhumor cuando reprochaba algo de su familia. "Al parecer, hacía tiempo que Fred y Angelina habían empezado a salir pero cortaron y resulta que estaba saliendo con George."

"Oh." Exclamó Neville, no muy seguro de cómo tenía que reaccionar, si demostrar alegría u horror.

"No sabía que Fred y Angelina salieron juntos." Comentó Hermione. "Eran buenos amigos y eso, pero no sabía hasta qué punto…"

"Es igual. No debería salir con la ex-novia de Fred." Ron dio un trago de té. "¡Ah! ¡Quema!"

Hermione rodó los ojos.

"Es te, Ron, es normal que esté caliente."

"¡Pero no hasta el punto de hacerte ampollas en la boca!"

"¿Cuánto tiempo Fred y Angelina estuvieron juntos?"

Ron se quedó callado, pensando complicados cálculos.

"Hum…" Ron entornó los ojos, fijándose en un punto de las ventanas rectangulares del fondo de la sala y sus cortinas marrones y blancas. "Dos… no, tres…"

"¿Años?" preguntó Neville.

"Semanas." Declaró Ron, muy convencido. "Tres semanas."

Tanto Neville como Hermione resoplaron.

"¿Qué?" protestó Ron. "Es una cuestión _de honor_. ¡No le robas la novia a tu hermano!"

"¡Pero Ron! ¡Fred y Angelina se liaron ni quisiera un mes y eso parece como si George le hubiera secuestrado a su viuda desde los 16 años!"

Neville no dijo nada, pero por su expresión parecía estar totalmente de acuerdo con Hermione.

"No lo entendéis. No tenéis hermanos. Si Harry ahora decidiera salir contigo, Hermione si yo muriera hoy…"

"Pues Ginny posiblemente me cortaría la cabeza y la clavaría en un poste delante de La Madriguera. Y eso sería el principio."

"No, no ha sido un buen ejemplo… Pues si Neville y tú saliérais, ¿cómo verías eso?"

"Estaría bien…" murmuró Hermione. "Neville es mucho más pacífico que tú. Y sabe hacer cosas con las plantas preciosas. Y se le han puesto unos ojos verdes preciosos. Y no está todo el día hablando de Quidditch…"

"Eso es, Hermione…" contestó Ron, "porque no has compartido dormitorio con él, yo sí, seis años y créeme, habla de Quidditch _y mucho."_

"Y es sensible…" continuó ella sin prestarle atención. "...y sabe cuándo una chica es apreciada…"

"Vale, ¿por qué no te pones a salir con él, si Neville es tan perfecto?"

"Lo mismo lo hago." Hermione sonrió. "Oh, vamos Ron. Neville tiene ya su club de fans."

"Ya…" Ron dio otro trago al te, esta vez parecía más templado. "Recibe más cartas que yo. ¿Por qué?"

"Me remito a lo que he dicho antes, pero añado que mandó a la mierda a Voldemort, en su propia cara y se cargó su último pedazo de alma." Respondió Hermione. "Venga Ron… sabes que te queremos igualmente."

Ron resopló, malhumorado.

"Entonces…" Neville se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano. "George y Angelina están juntos."

"Sí, así que pasaré esta noche aquí. El sofá es suficiente."

Hermione se incorporó esta vez y Neville se movió cuando el peso de ella abandonó su costado.

"No es necesario…" dijo ella con prudencia. "Que duermas _aquí."_

"No me importa. El sofá de esta casa sigue siendo más cómodo que la cama de la tienda."

Hermione se mordió los labios, ligeramente contrariada. Suponía que tenía una _super king_ porque compartiría la habitación con Ron. Cuando él dijo que dormiría en la tienda, no se molestó mucho, después de todo, también empezar una relación compartiendo casa de golpe a ella también le incomodaba.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de resultar desconcertante que él no quisiera dormir en su habitación y no podían ser escrúpulos por Harry o por Neville.

"Ron…" empezó a decir ella. Pero Neville se incorporó, recogió su varita y declaró que se marchaba ya a la cama. Deseándoles buenas noches, Neville se dirigió a las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio.

Cuando se marchó, Hermione sintió que algo había que tenían que hablar.

"Ron, ¿te pasa algo conmigo?"

"No… ¿por qué?"

"Me da la impresión de que… lo que pasó, el que estemos juntos, como pareja, quiero decir, acaso ahora te arrepientes."

"No sé. Yo creo que estamos normales, como siempre." Dijo él, no tanto a la defensiva, pero sí, en clásico Ron Weasley, a por uvas.

"_Normales, como siempre,_ tú lo has dicho. Exactamente como cuando éramos amigos, Ron, nada más. Honestamente, no sé si el estrés, el imaginar que iba a ser el fin del mundo o en el calor del momento, tú, o yo, o los dos, pensamos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, y ahora que todo es ya normal, que todo empieza a estar bien… es cuando vemos que no necesitamos más."

Ron arrugó la cabeza. Obviamente no se había planteado absolutamente nada de eso. Ron sentía, y sentía en el momento, sin más. No evaluaba eso ni diseccionaba sentimientos.

"He visto lo que te ocurre con Lavender. Es como si hubiéramos rotado en el juego de las sillas. Ahora eres tú quien no te separas de su lado."

"¿Me estás diciendo que no debería ir a verla?"

"No, al contrario. Me alegra que lo hagas, pero me da la impresión de que prefieres pasar tiempo con ella."

"Quiero que ella también vuelva a la normalidad, que vuelva a recuperar su rostro y que sea feliz."

"Eso es a lo que me refiero, Ron. Quizá deberíamos preguntarnos si queremos estar juntos, nosotros, como pareja, o ser amigos como siempre hemos sido. Hay otras personas y somos jóvenes. Quizá en un futuro queremos estar juntos. Pero ahora…"

"¿Estás diciéndome que quieres estar con Neville?"

_Ronald Weasley, no eres más denso porque te habrías petrificado._

"No, Ron. Digo que no tenemos que estar juntos ya mismo. Si quieres estar con Lavender, adelante."

Ron entornó los ojos.

"Tú le tienes echado el ojo a otro. ¿Quién? ¿Seamus?... Oh no." Añadió como si se le hubiera iluminado la varita. Ron cerró los ojos, dramáticamente y Hermione se puso rígida. Por algún motivo, temió que fuera a decir un nombre…

"_El no, él no, él no…"_

"Percy. Trabajáis en el Ministerio y ambos _Prefectitos perfectos_, y ambos entusiasmados con las medidas adecuadas para los terrenos de las reservas de gigantes y del grosor adecuado de los mangos de las escobas…"

"No, Ron, no te dispares, anda."

Ron exhaló un suspiro.

"Mañana voy a pasarme por San Mungo, después de estar en la tienda. ¿Quieres venir?"

"No… es quizá mejor que vayas por tu cuenta. Aunque creo que Neville va a ir. Quiere ver a sus padres."

Ron se puso de pie cuando Hermione se incorporó. Ella le dio un abrazo y le dijo que siempre sería su Ron.

"No te pongas moñas, Hermione."

Ella se sonrió y se fue hacia las escaleras.

"Ron…"

"Solo una pasta más, solo una, lo juro…" dijo él con la mano encima del casi vacío plato de pastas. Hermione solo sonrió.

"Si fuera alguien así horrible, digo…_ tipo Percy…_"

"Percy no es horrible. O sea, _lo parece. _Es decir, creo que se cargó él solo a Rookwood…"

"En serio… Si decidiera estar con alguien que pudiera parecer horrible, _pero lo mismo no lo es_… ¿te molestaría?"

"Depende. Si te quiere de verdad y hiciera por merecerte, no me molestaría."

Hermione asintió.

"Gracias Ron."

**IV.**

Neville consultó el reloj por cuarta vez. Ron, lógicamente, se había dormido y estaba retrasándole. Ya imaginaba a su abuela, iba a acusarle de llegar tarde y jamás querría creer que era Ron quien le había retrasado a él.

Bueno, no. Era mentira, la Abuela hacía tiempo que no le echaba broncas, no le acusaba de fallos ni le echaba en cara nada. Todo lo contrario. Quizá la guerra y la necesidad le había hecho abrir los ojos a que tenía un nieto que estaba haciendo lo imposible y de pronto, de la misma forma en que a Neville el cuerpo se le llenó de confianza, seguridad, determinación y propósito, a Augusta Longbottom el corazón se le llenó hasta casi colapsarse, de orgullo y verdadera devoción por su único nieto.

En San Mungo, la anciana y temperamental mujer estaba esperando en el recibidor, con su extravagante sombrero y un pequeño bolso rojo, engañoso porque dentro podía contener un hipogrifo. No todo el mundo la reconocía, y aunque su aspecto no pasaba por discreto precisamente, al final había demasiada gente más preocupada por amigos y familiares heridos en el hospital, que de la abuela de uno de los grandes héroes de la guerra.

La gente apuntaba a la matriarca de la familia como la que había educado y criado a un héroe, pero ella negaba tener que ver con eso, salvo si era lo que había coartado a Neville. No quiso darse cuenta que Neville habría resultado un niño tan mágico como cualquier otro, si sus padres hubieran estado a su cargo como habría sido la evolución natural. Una vez incluso ignoró a un sanador de niños cuando sugirió que algunos niños mágicos bloquean su magia cuando sufren un trauma. Ella desechó esa teoría,

"_Neville es demasiado pequeño. Me creo más que sea un Squib, a que sepa qué les pasó a sus padres."_

Nunca se imaginó que la buena intención de llevar a su nieto a ver desde siempre a sus padres estaba precisamente empeorando la situación. Y fue cuando uno de los cuidadores de Frank y Alice lo comentó, casualmente.

"_Quizá el niño no se enteró en su día, señora, pero desde luego este niño tiene ahora bien claro qué tortura sufrieron sus padres, qué es una Maldición Imperdonable y en qué estado pueden quedar si no mueres antes."_

Se llenó de remordimientos y Augusta pensó que se había equivocado. Pero prefería tener a un nieto consciente (y orgulloso) del sacrificio de sus padres, antes que un niño criado en una burbuja, consentido y repelente que no tuviera ni idea de lo que significaba el honor, el orgullo, el coraje y la lucha.

En el juicio a esos malditos Mortífagos, declararon entre risas que la última frase que oyeron a su querido hijo fue… _"No tenéis honor."_

Augusta creía en la justicia, y habría estado encantada de ella misma proporcionar esa justicia. Pero no era una salvaje, no creía en el ojo-por-ojo. Creía en que el sistema daría la razón a sus hijo y a su esposa. Si lucharon por protegerlo con tanta devoción, no podían estar equivocados. Su temor era que Neville nunca llegara a entenderlo o eso lo subestimara.

Pero Neville lo entendió, _mejor incluso que ella misma._

"Abuela…" empezó a decir Neville nada más encontrarse con la mujer.

"Lo siento, señora Longbottom, el retraso es por culpa mía." Añadió Ron sin dejar terminar a Neville.

Augusta frunció el ceño cuando miró a los dos chicos altos y avergonzados. Dos grandes héroes y su austero, pero justo, corazón se ablandó lo suficiente.

"Jovencitos… hacer esperar a una dama. El próximo día no me vengas con que quieres tarta de… bueno, ¿ya tenéis novia? No me digáis que después de lo ocurrido no os habéis echado novia. Y Neville, tienes tantas cartas en casa que deberíamos abrir nuestra propia Lechucería. Oh, así me gusta, un caballero…"

Ron le había ofrecido el brazo a Augusta para ayudarla, más por cortesía que porque ella lo necesitara.

"Pelota…" le susurró burlón Neville.

"Eso es para que no nos atosigue con lo de las novias."

"…y le dije, sí, Griselda, ¡Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase!" Augusta parecía haber empezado la clásica declaración de orgullo por los premios, condecoraciones y menciones de Neville. "¡Imaginas, el más joven que lo ha recibido!"

"Abuela, Harry fue el más joven en recibirlo. Yo soy un día mayor que Harry… " Neville rodó los ojos y le susurró a Ron. "Siempre prefiere ignorar eso. Así que creo que voy a optar por ignorarlo yo también…"

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"¡Ron!"

Lavender tenía un pijama blanco de algodón suave y estaba leyendo una revista. Sus padres habían acordado con ella que llegarían sobre las 11 si ella iba a tener visita por la mañana temprano. Intentó colocarse bien el cabello corto y que no tuviera una pinta de "tan enferma" a pesar de los vendajes.

"Hola, Lavender. Te he traído un surtido de ranas de chocolate y pasteles de caldero. Y varitas de regaliz."

"No sé si me curaré, ¡pero engordar…!"

Ron se sentó en la cama a su lado, preguntándose si alguna vez podría verle la cara como era en un pasado. Cuando destrozó a Greyback lo hizo pensando en ella, en Bill, en Hermione, en Remus y en tanta gente que habría seguido la lista. A menudo creía que era mejor morir que vivir como Remus, pero ahora que Remus no estaba, se alegraba de que al menos Bill y ella estuvieran vivos, marcados, pero vivos.

"Anoche estuve pensando, Lavender. Creo que he cometido errores con mucha gente, con mi familia, con Hermione, contigo… no importa el aspecto que tengas o cuánto tardes en salir. Estoy esperándote."

"Puedo estar tiempo aquí, Ron, mucho." Contestó ella. "Y sé cómo me mira Parvati cuando viene, y Fay, y Nicola. Parvati es mi mejor amiga y sé que me miente cuando dice que hay cantidad de hechizos embellecedores que pueden curarme las cicatrices. Pero no los hay. No hay magia suficiente que pueda eliminar heridas… malditas. Como la de los licántropos…"

Ron se encogió de hombros.

"Lo mismo ahora no, pero quién sabe si en un futuro. Y luego… siempre está la posibilidad… dice Hermione que los Muggles pueden hacer algo para cambiar, no es magia claro, pero pueden operarte y suena horrible porque implica cuchillos y coser y cosas aún más espeluznantes… y… no te estoy ayudando."

"No importa." Lavender sonrió. "¡Dónde está Hermione?"

"Lav… Hermione y yo... nos hemos dado un tiempo. Bueno, salíamos juntos, así más o menos, pero creo que ella y yo estamos felices quizá cada uno por nuestra parte."

"No quiero que cortes con ella porque me tengas lástima."

"No te tengo lástima. Siento rabia por no poder curarte, y siento todavía más rabia hacia Greyback, porque me encantaría que resucitara para poder cargármelo… una y otra vez, y otra…"

"¿Es por eso por lo que quieres ser Auror?"

"Quizá sí. Pero me voy a perder la diversión del principio, pero estoy bien ayudando a George. Es también bastante divertido. ¿Te he dicho que las espadas de Godric se venden como pasteles de calabaza?"

"¿En serio…?"

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"Ay… no…"

Hermione paró de escribir la carta a Ginny para comprobar la punta de la pluma. Ya había reparado la punta varias veces, y parece que esta vez el hechizo acabó rindiéndose a la evidencia: la pluma estaba rota.

"¡Hannah! ¿Tienes una pluma de sobra?"

La joven rubia dejó de colocar la vajilla en la encimera y salió de la barra. Se acercó a Hermione pensativa… que trataba de reparar infructuosamente la punta de su pluma.

"Jenna tiene un vuelapluma para los pedidos de las mesas… pero no creo que te vaya a servir… pero puedo mirar de todas formas…"

"No, no te preocupes." Hermione suspiró. "En todo caso, quizá era ya hora de ir comprándome una pluma nueva. Qué pena, ésta me gustaba tanto…"

"Ve a _Scribbulus_. Estarán a punto de abrir."

Hermione recogió sus pergaminos y le dio la pluma a Hannah para que la tirara.

"¿Has visto a Neville?" preguntó ella.

Hermione cerró la tapa de la tinta y guardó todo en su bolsito, que tras un _"¡pof!" _almacenó todo como si cupiera dentro perfectamente.

"Hannah, sinceramente, ¿por qué no le dices a Neville cómo te sientes?"

"¿Yo?" Hannah abrió los ojos verdes de par en par. "¿Estás loca?"

"Pero él te gusta, y desde hace tiempo… y yo creo que tú le gustas a él también."

"No." Hannah bajó los hombros. "Es como pensar que alguien famoso e importante va a fijarse en mi. Y ahora tiene a todas estas chicas y es famoso, y le han dado premios y…"

"_Y… sigue siendo Neville. _Recibe lechuzas de admiradoras, pero eso no significa que él vaya a liarse con todas y cada una de las brujas que le escriben. Lee las cartas, se interesa por lo que le cuentan, envía ánimos… y a veces, (vale, no siempre), no son cartas solo de chicas locamente enamoradas de él y de su hazaña, sino que se trata de gente que también perdió a amigos y familia y por algún motivo, simpatizan con él. O le agradecen que él hiciera justicia en nombre de ellos. Otros han ido más por Harry, otros conmigo. No sabes. Pero no te eches a un lado."

Sonaron unas campanillas y Hannah miró hacia la barra.

"Debo volver al trabajo… pensaré en ello…"

"De acuerdo. Te veo después. Si alguien pregunta por mi, diles que me he acercado a _Scribbulus. _Lo mismo también me paso por la tienda de animales… desde que perdí a _Crookshanks_ no he vuelto a tener mascota. Echo de menos a _Crookshanks."_

"¿Qué le pasó?" Hannah abrió la boca como si cayera por primera vez en que no veía a Hermione abrazada a un gato rojizo de cara aplastada y aspecto huraño.

Hermione se entristeció de pronto.

"No lo sé. Hay gente que perdió a sus seres queridos, no me lo tomes a mal, pero también quería a mi gato. Lo perdí… cuando atacaron La Madriguera… Ginny me dijo que no lograron encontrarlo y luego los Weasley tuvieron que huir… Desde el Ministerio he intentado buscarlo pero no he dado con su paradero."

"Lo siento." Respondió Hannah.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

En la puerta de la escalera, Draco observó a Hermione marcharse hacia el lado del Callejón Diagon. Abbott se separó de ella y atendió a unos clientes y él tomó aire antes de aproximarse. Se sentó en el taburete y esperó a que la chica se acercara a él.

"Malfoy… ¿querías algo?"

"Granger, ¿dónde iba?"

Hannah dudaba que Hermione incluyera a _"Malfoy"_ en la definición de _"Alguien"_ que preguntara por ella, pero era evidente que se iba al Callejón Diagón y diciéndoselo no le iba a revelar ningún secreto de los Inefables del Ministerio.

"Creo que quería comprarse algunas cosas. Luego lo mismo se pasaba por la tienda de animales."

Draco posó la vista hacia la puerta que daba al muro del Callejón, como si vacilara entre ir o quedarse. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando escuchó que Hannah mencionaba _"Hermione"_ y _"darse por vencida."_

"…y lo mismo cree que ha muerto y va a sustituirlo."

"¿Quién?" preguntó Draco, despistado. "¿Muerto?"

"_Qué,_ más bien." Corrigió Hannah. "Su gato, _Crookshanks_. Lo perdió en la guerra y no ha querido considerarlo muerto, pero lo mismo ahora… decide que tiene que comprarse otra mascota."

"Ya." Draco se puso de pie y se marchó hacia el Callejón.

Hannah también dudaba de que Hermione entrara en la definición de intereses de Malfoy, pero para ser una _extraña, Gryffindor, hija de Muggles,_ a ella le parecía que Malfoy le prestaba mucha, mucha atención.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

La encontró acuclillada en la puerta de la tienda, mirando atentamente una jaula con mininos. El Callejón todavía no estaba abarrotado de compradores y curiosos, pero en todo un estilo de acosador siniestro, Draco aguardó de pie en la distancia para observarla. Ella mostraba interés por los pequeños gatitos y observaba todos y cada uno de los animales… ratones en jaulas, ranas en urnas, tortugas en cajas de cristal… en un momento dado, ella se puso de pie y en lugar de entrar en la tienda, continuó caminando por el callejón. Se paró delante de la tienda de _Madam Malkin_ y miró con cierta curiosidad algunas túnicas de color azul.

Draco rodó los ojos. Obviamente esas túnicas eran terriblemente vulgares. Iba a añadirse _"incluso para alguien como ella"_, pero se contuvo. Eran simplemente vulgares. Debería aprender que los magos no necesitan llevar una túnica cuyo repulgo acababa en un mero dobladillo. Y tenía que tener cuando menos hechizo reparador y autolimpiador…

Sin poder evitarlo, sin obligarse siquiera a darse la vuelta, Draco se detuvo en la puerta de la tienda y le vino a la memoria aquel momento en el que pensó de verdad que alguien había golpeado a Hermione en el ojo. Al principio casi pensó que alguno de los bestias de sus amigos, pero los descartó. Potter y Weasley podían ser bastante cafres, pero no le habrían puesto encima la mano a la chica, a ninguna, en realidad.

Se preguntó en su día, al verla, si habría sido Crabbe o Goyle. O algún Mortífago. Delante de su madre no era capaz de mostrar verdadero… interés… pero en su peculiar y personal estilo, Draco ocultó cualquier cosa parecida a la preocupación por una simple burla. _Quién ha sido, quiero enviarle flores. _

_(De Tentácula Venenosa.)_

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que Draco había entrado en la tienda y lo tenía justo a su espalda. Cuando dejó de mirar túnicas, se dio la vuelta y murmuró un leve _"disculpe…" _cuando su nariz casi se chocó con la tela negra del pecho de… levantó los ojos.

Malfoy.

"Oh no…" rodó los ojos, terriblemente harta de darse de bruces con él. "No decías que no ibas a entrar aquí, no sé qué de la clase de gentuza a la que vende esta tienda y algo sobre mi olor…"

Draco se acercó a ella y aspiró.

"Te dije que el olor de mi _Amortentia_ no había variado, Granger. Te dije entonces…"

"Sí…" Hermione trató de zafarse, pero tenía el perchero de varias decenas de túnicas a su espalda. "Dijiste que si tu madre se preguntaba cuál era el olor… es que una _sangre sucia_ había entrado."

Él retiró la cabeza pero no se separó, las puntas de sus pies tocándose.

"Nunca dije que fuera un _mal _olor."

"Bueno, lo de _sangre sucia _no me dio pistas para interpretar que era un _buen_ olor precisamente."

"Lo de _sangre sucia_ es ya un apelativo vacío. Luego me enteré de que Snape lo aborrecía y yo le tenía bastante aprecio, así que decidí eliminarlo de mi vocabulario."

"Gracias. Me alegra saber que yo he provocado ese cambio." Hermione aprovechó para zafarse y salir de ese pasillo donde se empezaba a encontrar atrapada. Él sin embargo le aferró la muñeca. "Yo nunca te habría hecho esto, Granger." Le dijo él seriamente, refiriéndose a la marca de su muñeca y de fondo, a la tortura a la que la sometieron.

"Sí, claro. Las veces en las que me has humillado y en las que has deseado que muriera bajo un basilisco, o cuando imitabas mis dientes…" Hermione cambió la expresión y frunció el ceño. "Espera… ¿por qué precisamente me tiraste un maleficio a mis dientes?"

El se encogió de hombros, pero no le soltó la muñeca. Hermione empezó a notar que él movía el dedo pulgar, como comprobando por primera vez la piel de una hija de Muggles.

"¿Qué haces…?" preguntó ella.

Pero Draco parecía intentando recordar, o intentado encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"Supongo que quería arreglarte esos dientes. No me lo agradezcas tú, me lo debería agradecer Krum. O Weasley."

Hermione alzó una ceja.

"Vamos, y tú también."

"No sé de qué me hablas." Respondió él, sin dejar de pasar el pulgar por el interior de la muñeca.

"He visto la foto."

"¿Qué foto?"

"Una foto." Respondió ella. "Pero lo siento, no eres mi tipo, Malfoy. No me van los mentirosos, traidores, embusteros, vividores, engreídos, racistas, elitistas…"

"Estás definiendo a medio mundo, Granger. Cuando encuentres a tu gran modelo de perfección, avísame, quiero que me firme un autógrafo." Malfoy le soltó la muñeca de golpe y ella siguió sintiendo el hormigueo de su toque. "Además, qué importa si al final no fui tampoco lo que esperabas tú, nunca sería suficiente."

Casi furioso, Draco salió de la tienda y Hermione se fue detrás de él.

"¿Pero qué te pasa?"

"¿No lo sabes?" le preguntó él como respuesta.

"¡No tengo ni idea! ¡No te conozco!"

El se quedó un momento quieto, en medio del Callejón y la contempló unos segundos.

"Eso es cierto. Pero tampoco te has molestado mucho por conocerme, ¿no? Hasta encuentro menos hostilidad en Potter. _¡En Potter!" _

"Yo no soy hostil. Te comportas como si _yo_ tuviera que pedirte perdón _a ti _de las cosas que _tú _has hecho."

"¿No te avisé en los Mundiales? Ni Potter ni Weasley estaban en peligro, eras _tú _la que sí lo estaba. ¿Acaso no te dije…?"

"Sí, también hiciste una alusión, que sobraba, por cierto, a mis bragas."

"¿Qué quieres, Granger? Tenía catorce años." Él emitió un suspiro. "Cuando hablé con esa… Myrtle… entendí muchas cosas."

Hermione pestañeó varias veces.

"¿Myrtle? ¿La Llorona? _¿Esa Myrtle?"_

"Sí. Estaba enamorada de Potter, Merlín se apiade de ella..." añadió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Pero ese año le conté el agobio de reparar el Armario… Bah, es igual. Vives con la certeza de que aunque acometas la misión, acabarías muriendo y si eso suponía la salvación de tu familia, todavía. Pero no era ese el caso. Vol… demort… me condenó a muerte y cuando se sorprendió de que cumplí la misión, luego me secuestró a mi y a mi familia en mi propia casa. Mi padre acabó sin varita y mi madre renunció a la suya por mi. Quizá no tengamos ese entusiasmo suicida Gryffindor por el sacrificio y por salvar el mundo, pero no soy un _Inferius_ tampoco, desprovisto de alma y sensaciones. Y me tratas como si fuese una concha vacía."

"Estos años lo disimulabas muy bien."

El no se movió ni respondió inmediatamente.

"Culpar a los padres es lo más fácil, pero ahora sé que mi padre se equivocó conmigo. También lo sabe él. Me arrastró a su mundo. Quizá yo habría seguido sus pasos, voluntariamente. Pero me arrastró antes de que yo pudiera elegir."

Hermione estudió con prudencia los rasgos de Malfoy. Pálido, aunque sin los tintes casi enfermos que había visto en él. Solitario, huraño y descreido, suponía que la Guerra le estaba pasando esa factura.

"Esta bien." Ella estiró la mano para saludar. "Tregua."

Draco aferró la mano y la chocó unos segundos.

"Y otra cosa, Granger. Yo sabía que Myrtle... era hija de Muggles."

Antes de soltarle la mano, él subió los dedos de Hermione a los labios y los besó, antes de darse la vuelta y dejarla plantada en pleno Callejón.

"Oh… los amantes jóvenes…" suspiró un viejo y sucio espejo de la Tienda de _Artículos de Segunda Mano_. "He visto muchas caras, querida… ese chico lleva enamorado de ti desde siempre."

Hermione resopló. Qué sabría un trasto viejo de sentimientos.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-


	3. V, VI & VII

_Gracias a todas y no pensar que se me ha ido la cabeza "completamente". Escribir dramionete es suicidarse, pero lo es más si es posterior al DH porque ya se encargó la JK de confirmarnos que no es canon, etc. Pero un regalo es un regalo y Dry quería leer D/Hr. Bueno o malo, eso es otro cantar. Quien quiera un dramione cargado de emo!Draco, emo!Hermione, Ron celoso, Harry poniendo el grito en el cielo, mucho p0rn y dos mil besos en dos mil lugares distintos, mejor que se marche de la historia y no pierda el tiempo. Hacerlo creíble en este punto es difícil, no digamos ya el plantarlos de marido y mujer porque sí. _

_Neville nunca ha sido un sex-symbol y no lo será. Pero mirad a Matt Lewis en el HP1 y miradle en las premieres del Deathly Hallows Parte II. No digo nada más. Y Hannah piensa que si ella se fijó en alguien tan torpecito, tan despistado y tan "irrelevante", ahora que es quien plantó cara LITERALMENTE a Voldemort, medio mundo es su fan. Celos e inseguridad de ELLA, no porque Neville de pronto está como un quesito. Bueno para mí, lo está XD y supongo que eso se trasluce en la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Wars not make one great.<strong>

**V.**

Una de las cosas que Harry y Neville más apreciaban de ser aprendices de Auror, es que por primera vez, todas las materias de "teoría" eran mucho más interesantes que en Hogwarts. Quizá era porque todo, absolutamente, siempre tenía una vertiente dedicada a perseguir las Artes Oscuras, mientras que observar bolitas de cristal con vapores que supuestamente te cuentan qué será de tu vida o aprenderse los ciclos fértiles de los doxies era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

Pociones era posiblemente su gran asignatura pendiente, para uno y para otro, pero habían empezado a apreciar las enseñanzas de Snape. Quizá era la antipatía mutua (y que durante años y años había sido el Boggart de Neville), pero ambos se sorprendieron mucho de la cantidad de cosas que sabían respecto a antídotos o como reconocer venenos camuflados como pociones. Nunca se habían preguntado por qué la densidad de la poción podía afectar a su duración o sus efectos. Qué pasaría si se congelaba, se licuaba o se evaporaba… y cómo, después de todo, esto podía ayudar al contrabando de material peligroso o prohibido.

Aprendían qué ingredientes eran ilegales, cuáles estaban protegidos, cuáles requerían permisos especiales y esto era solo el principio. Era, en definitiva, fascinante y eso que era la materia que más les aburría.

Lo mejor de su carrera como Aurores, era tener acceso al aprendizaje de magia mucho más profunda. Ese tipo de cosas que no ten enseñan ni los libros, ni las clases de Hogwarts, como por ejemplo el estudio de los Inefables o la creación de objetos mágicos cuya magia era absolutamente única, como la propia Sala de los Menesteres o el Espejo de Oesed.

Como Aurores (o futuros Aurores), no estaba en su mano crear esos objetos, pero sí poder clasificarlos, determinar el grado de peligro, saber defenderse de ellos y saber cómo anularlos.

Y finalmente, y posiblemente lo que en ese momento más les motivaba: saber que todavía quedaban Mortífagos y Carroñeros en busca y captura y que tras la guerra había todavía pocos Aurores que podrían capturarlos y ponerlos a disposición del Wizengamot.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Neville había tenido un curso intensivo de vuelo temerario en escoba, gracias a su 7º año en Hogwarts. Su primera vez en la Enfermería de Hogwarts se debió precisamente a un accidente de Vuelo, en donde acabó colgado de la lanza de granito de una estatua de una de las almenas del Castillo. Augusta siempre había considerado que era demasiado patoso como para confiarle una escoba y por tanto, a diferencia de otros niños criados en el seno de familias mágicas, Neville quedó apartado de todo contacto con algo _tan peligroso_ como una _Cleansweep._

No había una teoría al respecto. ¿Se hereda la capacidad de volar? Probablemente no, pero Harry nunca había volado antes en escoba y desde el primer minuto demostró tal destreza natural que le abrió la puerta al equipo de Quidditch.

La cosa cambió con el paso de los años. Quizá Neville no tendría muchas opciones como jugador de Quidditch, pero al menos respecto a la escoba, no lo hacía mal. Mérito de los Carrows y su puntería con las varitas.

Kingsley, como recién nombrado Ministro de Magia pero todavía Jefe del Departamento de Aurores hasta encontrar su reemplazo, les programó al menos dos mañanas a la semana para dedicarse al ejercicio. Neville era más alto que Harry, pero Harry era más ágil y en cuestión de resistencia, ambos estaban a la par. Posiblemente el mejor tutor de vuelo que Neville podía tener era precisamente su compañero de entrenamiento.

Pero una cosa era buscar una Snitch, cosa que a Harry le parecía tarea _sencilla_, y otra muy diferente era si esa Snitch te lanzaba maleficios. Las primeras horas fueron un desastre, especialmente para Neville, que carecía del talento innato de Buscador que tenía Harry. Éste podía zafarse de los ataques de la _Snitch-asesina_, pero atraparla era todo un reto. La cosa empeoró para ambos, cuando además, Kingsley dio instrucciones para que dicho entrenamiento fuera, en el caso de Harry, sin gafas, y en el caso de Neville, con el brazo izquierdo paralizado.

"_Habéis luchado contra Mortífagos y Carroñeros. Y sabéis que no siempre estaréis frescos e ilesos. No os voy a someter a un _Cruciatus_ para un entrenamiento, pero hay pequeños accidentes, imprevistos y no siempre son causados por ataques, torturas o maldiciones. Sabéis sobrevivir e improvisar, pero es parte de vuestra educación como Aurores."_

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Harry se quedó tumbado en el sofá donde Ron había dormido el fin de semana en el que se marchó de visita a La Madriguera. Había cenado un poco de pastel de carne sin ni siquiera incorporarse y aunque lo masticado no le pasaba de la garganta debido a la postura, prefirió morir ahogado por un trozo de comida, antes que volver a levantarse.

Nadie le había dicho que el camino a Auror iba a ser una alfombra roja, pero por los Fundadores… esto era demasiado.

Neville directamente cayó dormido boca abajo sobre su cama, sin ni siquiera quitarse la toalla de la cabeza que tenía después de la ducha y solo se había llegado a poner el pantalón del pijama. Hermione no se atrevió ni a un _Vingardium Leviosa_ para ayudarle a meterse en la cama, no sea que esos extraños instintos de Líder del Ejército de Dumbledore y su nuevo entrenamiento de Auror significara que le iba a lanzar un maleficio en pleno corazón al soñar que estaba siendo atacado. Le puso encima una colcha y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Al menos al día siguiente sí que pudieron ir a _El Caldero Chorreante._ Empezaban a considerarlo ya una extraña mezcla entre _Las Tres Escobas_, la Sala Común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor, guardando en todos los casos las distancias.

"Ya llevas tu jersey…" Hannah sonrió a Neville y por primera vez, absolutamente agradecida de que aún no habían llegado muchos clientes y podía tener algo de tiempo con Neville. Los jerseys de Neville se habían convertido ya en la marca de la casa y a veces le daba la impresión que era para despistar a todo el mundo. Un chico con un _jerseycito de su tío abuelo Algie_ en palabras de Ron, era alguien bastante inofensivo.

Neville suspiró y al hacer el movimiento para sentarse en el taburete, hizo un gesto de dolor que Hannah recordaba bien, muy muy bien. Era igual que la primera vez que Snape ordenó azotarle a él y a Anthony por haber escrito _"Seguimos reclutando, ¡ED!" _por las paredes de la escalera de _Artes Oscuras_, acompañado de Ernie y un provocador _"¡Por Cedric!"_. Hannah casi se subió por las paredes de la Bodega de Hufflepuff.

"Creo que necesitamos acolchar las paredes del dormitorio…" le había murmurado Susan, cuando les llegaron las noticias de que los tres _indeseables_ habían sido descubiertos por Alecto y habían sido severamente castigados. Esa noche Hannah creyó morir. Las visitas a la Enfermería estaban estrictamente prohibidas y nadie, ni siquiera lechuzas, podía entregar nada sin que pasara primero por la revisión personal del Director. En otras palabras, no había forma de contactar con los heridos. Madam Pomfrey solo podía suministrar el tratamiento necesario para que no estuvieran en peligro de muerte. Lo demás, dos días máximo de convalecencia y sin importar el estado de recuperación, el alta era automática.

De esta forma, disuadían a los estudiantes el recibir castigos en primer lugar, porque no saldrías de ellos, pero se cuidaban de que no llegaran a ser mortales.

Pero casi lo eran.

Por lo menos, a Hannah ese primer castigo le resultó mortal. El primer día todo había sido rumores al respecto. Que si uno de ellos estaba en coma. Que si de hecho ya habían avisado escuetamente a las familias para advertirles de su fallecimiento…

¿Acolchar las paredes del dormitorio?

Para Hannah, ese día habrían tenido que acolchar todo Hogwarts.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

No tenía ranas de chocolate en _El Caldero Chorreante_. Pero tenía tazas de chocolate caliente y Remus Lupin siempre les recomendaba que lo tomaran cuando habían tenido una gran presión o un gran sufrimiento. Si fuera por ella, Hannah habría sacado a Neville del entrenamiento de Auror y le habría metido en una urna de cristal, con su rana Trevor, colocadito entre algodones y jerseycitos de lana de aspecto inofensivo. Pero tenía que conformarse con asegurarse de que Neville estaba bien y recuperaba fuerzas.

"Toma." Le dijo ella poniéndole delante a Neville un tazón de chocolate y al lado de éste un pedazo de pastel de calabaza con un pegote de nata.

Neville sonrió, cansado, sin mover ni siquiera el entumecido cuello. Solo bajó los ojos y luego los volvió a subir a la camarera de mejillas coloradas.

"Gracias, Hannah. Me vas a cebar y creo que esto significará que Kingsley me va a doblar el ejercicio de resistencia, si me nota que me estoy poniendo gordo… Y te recuerdo que he tenido cierta tendencia…"

"No digas eso. Seguro que no has comido en todo el día. ¿Quieres que mejor te traiga algo de cena?"

"No… gracias…" dijo él clavando el tenedor en la porción de pastel. "Ya que me lo has puesto delante… ¡ay Hannah! ¡El favor que le has hecho al mundo al hacerte cargo de El Caldero…!" dijo él masticando y bebiendo como si no hubiera comido en una semana. "¡Esto está…! ¡Si fuera una mujer, le pediría matrimonio…! ¡Aay…!" se quejó él, sin soltar el tenedor de su mano izquierda pero llevándose la mano al cuello.

Ella se mordió los labios entre los dientes y rodeó la barra para salir. Se colocó detrás de él y le dijo que se relajara. Al estar él sentado en el taburete de la barra, ambos quedaban a la misma altura, lo cual facilitaba el masaje en las cervicales que Hannah estaba empezando a darle.

"Uh… Hannah…" murmuró Neville como si fuera un gato. "Si sigues haciendo eso…"

Hannah se dio cuenta de que estaba _literalmente_ manoseando a Neville Longbottom, metiéndole _literalmente_ la mano en el jerseycito inofensivo para desentumecerle los omóplatos y la nuca y se sonrojó. Agradeció a Helga que él estuviera de espaldas y no pudiera verle a él la cara y desde luego, que Neville no le viera a ella la suya: Hannah tenía la cara encendida como la lamparita de un Hinkypunk.

"Eh, moza… ¿dónde está el retrete?"

Había formas muy sencillas de romper la magia del momento.

Esa era una de ellas.

Hannah se interrumpió y el hecho de tener las manos metidas en el cuello del jersey de Neville había evitado que la metieran en Azkaban por haber lanzado un _Avada Kedavra_ al cliente más inoportuno de la historia de la magia.

"¡Tengo que plantar un pino, rubia!"

_Definitivamente, lo mato._

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Hermione presenció desde el rincón lo que Hannah y Neville estaban haciendo. Años en compañía de Lavender y Parvati no podían haber sido en vano, y haciendo gala de toda una malicia más propia de las Slytherin, Hermione le había sugerido a Neville que se acercara a la barra a pedir la cena. El pobre, seguro que ni se imaginaba que Hermione estaba tratando de conseguir que se acercara un poco a Hannah.

"Y yo que pensaba que Ron estaba bastante verde en cuestión de chicas… pero Neville le está haciendo una seria competencia."

También sintió ganas de lanzar un _Expelliarmus_ al mago de aspecto desgarbado y sombrero puntiagudo caído como el de un duende que había ido a preguntarles algo y había conseguido que Hannah se apartara de Neville. _Qué oportuno…_

"Hermione, el papel de alcahueta no te pega nada. Pero nada de nada." Comentó Harry con la espalda y nuca totalmente pegadas al respaldo de su butaca y con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione entornó los ojos, en una fingida ofensa.

"La próxima haré como tú, emplearé una gotita de _Felix Felicis_… ¡es que si no es por mi, Neville se habría quedado aquí, _adoxyado…_ mientras que la pobre Hannah, que no tiene ni un segundo libre…!"

Pero Harry emitió un suave ronquido, al que Hermione contestó arrojándole la servilleta a la cara.

"¡Te estaba tomando el pelo!" contestó Harry, sin moverse pero abriendo solo un ojo y apartando el arma arrojadiza de Hermione. "Vamos Hermione, no te preocupes de eso…"

"Por lo menos Malfoy y Ron fingían, bastante mal, todo hay que decirlo, lo malitos y doloridos que estaban para que nos apiadáramos de ellos… pero es que Neville está aun _peor _que Ron. Y eso es preocupante."

Harry finalmente optó por moverse un poco, aunque no pudo evitar el gesto de dolor de las agujetas que tenía en todos los músculos del cuerpo. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar su cerveza de mantequilla en la mesilla y antes de llevársela a la boca volvió a colocar la espalda recta en el respaldo de su asiento.

"Neville _sabe _perfectamente por qué le mandaste a la barra, Hermione." Comentó Harry antes de subirse la jarra a los labios.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

**VI.**

Si esa noche fue Hermione la desconcertada, la noche siguiente le tocó el turno a Harry. Al ser miércoles, el pub no estaba especialmente abarrotado y los últimos clientes del Callejón Diagon ya estaban retirándose. En cuando la chimenea de la Red Flu se cerraba, cenar allí podía ser algo agradable porque no había tanto movimiento de magos, tanta aceleración, niños extraviando mini Quaffles o mascotitas especialmente independientes.

Ni Harry, ni Neville ni Hermione eran muy dados a la cena fuera de Grimmauld Place, quizá porque Kreacher preparaba siempre cosas estupendas a su gusto, pero empezaron ya el hábito de tomarse algo siempre después de cenar, sobre todo para colaborar en la buena marcha de la inversión del señor Abbott y Hannah.

Esa noche, Harry marchó con Neville. Hablaron de Ginny, de Quidditch, de lo que había sido de cada uno de los antiguos compañeros de clase, qué contacto seguían manteniendo unos y otros… Procuraban no hablar demasiado de dos cosas: una, de los amigos caídos. Y en segundo lugar, de su entrenamiento de Aurores, ya no tanto porque hubieran sido advertidos de no hacerlo, sino porque ya la discreción y el evitar ciertas conversaciones en público se había convertido en un hábito para ellos.

Fue Neville quien calló de pronto, y no porque la conversación sobre las paradas de Oliver Wood fuera un tema particularmente sensible y confidencial, sino porque no estaba muy acostumbrado a que Draco Malfoy se acercara a ellos si no tenía una mueca de desprecio en la cara y dos gorilas uniformados de estudiantes a la espalda.

Harry giró la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el cabello negro, suspirando.

"A ver qué nos traes hoy, Malfoy… y antes de que preguntes, no, Hermione no está… ni tampoco va a venir."

Draco fue quien levantó una ceja, genuinamente sorprendido.

"Estoy admirado del entrenamiento de Aurores, Potter. Snape no se equivocaba, como _Legeremens_, tienes un gran futuro."

Harry levantó su jarra como si brindara con Malfoy y agradeciera sarcásticamente el igualmente sarcástico cumplido.

"En realidad quería pedirte un favor. Necesito a tu elfo doméstico." Anunció Draco.

Harry tosió mientras tragaba la cerveza de mantequilla que acababa de ofrecer como saludo. De pie, de negro, con las manos en los bolsillos, Harry pensaba que Malfoy, de tanto andar como alma en pena durante ya tantos meses, estaba definitivamente tan trastornado como el retrato de la Señora Black.

Neville abrió los ojos de par en par y apartó la cabeza, claramente pensando lo mismo que su compañero. _Favor. Potter. Malfoy._ Esos tres ingredientes nunca harían un filtro de amor.

"¿En serio? ¿Echas de menos que alguien te ate los zapatos y te haga la camita, Malfoy?" preguntó Harry. "¿Para qué quieres a Kreacher?"

"No seas burro, Potter. Y no tengo que explicarte, necesito un elfo, es todo."

Harry levantó una ceja.

"No deseo remover un estanque de Kappas porque sería peor, Malfoy… pero me disculparás si no tengo mucha confianza en ti y en lo que quieras hacerle a mi elfo."

"Hablas como si fueras el maldito Ministro de Magia. No eres tan importante ni tampoco lo que voy a pedirle."

"Kreacher solo acepta órdenes mías. El Ministerio está tratando esto de relajar las leyes que vinculan la magia élfica con la humana, y el vínculo de servidumbre que tienen. Me temo que si le pido algo a Kreacher que no es estrictamente referido a mi, va a tener un precio."

"Lo sé. Granger lo ha mencionado. Ella está metida en todos esos asuntos."

Harry estiró el cuello como para observarlo detenidamente.

"¿Y a ti cuándo te ha contado esas cosas?"

"Olvida eso… tengo con que pagar a tu elfo."

"Vale. Olvidado. Pero no olvido que tu misión puede ser ilegal, clandestina, poco ética, inhumana o humillante. Así que si no me dices de qué se trata, no hay Kreacher."

Neville alzó las cejas esperando que Malfoy se dejara de misterios y les contara para qué necesitaba un elfo doméstico si no era para sacarle lustre a su maravillosa vajilla de plata goblin.

"Cuando tienen una misión, los elfos la cumplen sin descanso y además, su magia ayuda mucho a acometer su orden." Comenzó a decir. "Le quiero pedir que busque al gato de Granger."

Neville y Harry se quedaron paralizados como si hubieran estado tomando la cerveza de mantequilla con el basilisco.

"Hum… _¿Crookshanks?"_

Malfoy chasqueó los dedos.

"¡Ese era el nombre!" Malfoy se quedó un momento callado y a continuación movió la mano alternativamente, señalando a los dos aprendices de Auror. "Esperad… ¿no os habíais dado cuenta de que el gato de Granger _está desaparecido?"_

Harry apretó los labios en un gesto que decía… _oh oh… _Neville estaba intentado recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a ese gato. ¿En Hogwarts? ¿En King's Cross?

"Es justo. Quieres recuperar ese gato para Hermione, ¿verdad? Porque soy capaz de someterte a un Juramento Inquebrantable a fin de garantizar que no vas a chantajear, extorsionar, torturar o asesinar al gato. O a Hermione, de paso." Respondió Harry.

"Si no piensan sus amigos en el dichoso gato, alguien tenía que hacerlo, Potter." Respondió Malfoy. "¿Me prestas a tu elfo, o no?"

"Muy bien. Pero también necesito saber cuál es el precio. Serías capaz de darle tu corbata de Slytherin para que lo liberaras en venganza por lo que yo hice a Dobby."

Malfoy rodó los ojos, pensando que Potter era todavía más paranoico y más retorcido que él, y eso era ya bastante difícil. Sacó una de las manos del bolsillo y le mostró una fotografía que le cabía en la palma de la mano. Como pago para un elfo, era por el momento justo. Los elfos todavía no estaban muy habituados a trabajar por un salario y solía ser algo traumático u ofensivo. Tampoco se trataba de algo costoso en esta primera etapa, sino era mismo más como un obsequio y que se había estandarizado cuando Harry le entregó un guardapelo falso a su elfo doméstico. Muchos otros magos y elfos siguieron de buena gana esa nueva costumbre y era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en las relaciones humanas-élficas.

Harry agarró la fotografía. Era en blanco y negro, y había una panda de magos y brujas vestidos de gala y todos estirados y con aspecto solemne. Harry no reconoció a ninguno, salvo a Lucius y a Narcissa, porque su pelo blanco en la foto destacaba sobre las otras cabezas de pelo oscuro. Narcisa tenía en brazos un bebé con una larga mantilla blanca y supuso que sería el propio Draco. En una butaca, estaba sentada una bruja mayor vestida de oscuro, con la varita en el regazo y que tenía bien agarrada y el gesto más, que austero, era absolutamente amargado. Era la otra persona que Harry reconoció y era la Señora Black. A su lado había otro mago de aspecto muy anciano, o quizá muy enfermo y que Harry vio que se parecía mucho a Lucius.

"Es… ¡vaya!" exclamó Harry fingiendo una ilusión inmensa contemplando la fotografía sujetándola con las dos manos y los brazos estirados. "¡Una foto…! ¡De magos y brujas…! ¡Que están… muy… tiesos! ¡El sueño de cualquier elfo doméstico… y cualquier mago…! ¡Cuánto Malfoy junto!"

Si bien Harry se lo tomó a risa, Neville estaba con aspecto muy serio. Se puso de pie de golpe, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido por las agujetas. En un gesto inusualmente rudo para él, Neville le quitó la fotografía a Harry y observó a los retratados. Sus ojos repasaron los quince o veinte magos, todos ellos adultos en silencio, como si buscara a alguien. Entonces le plantó la fotografía a Draco en la palma, de mala manera y el miró directamente a la cara.

"Ni por Hermione habría dejado que entrara aquí una foto de tu familia, _si llega a estar ella ahí."_

Draco no respondió. Neville se marchó de ahí dándole un golpe con el hombro quizá innecesariamente fuerte, y se escurrió entre las mesas para salir del local.

Harry no había supuesto que Draco sería tan estúpido como traerles tranquilamente la fotografía de Bellatrix Lestrange, por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera. Quizá confiaba demasiado en la naturaleza humana o es lo que a él en su día le había dado esperanzas.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Ambos siguieron a Neville, pero a éste no le vieron en el Callejón. Había algunos magos que estaban de pie con sus bebidas en la mano, charlando en pequeños corrillos de cinco o seis personas. En uno de las escaleras que daban a los bajos de _Slug & Jigger_, Harry se paró, antes de llamar a su elfo.

"¡Kreacher!"

El _crack_ fue el que antecedió la presencia del viejo elfo de la familia Black. La ropa que llevaba estaba bastante bien cuidada, pero Draco se dio cuenta de que quien hubiera tejido esa lana, todavía no estaba muy enterado de cómo funcionaban los hechizos tejedores.

El elfo no se inclinó pero sí bajó la cabeza declarando el orgullo de servir al Amo Harry. Tenía colgado del cuello una baratija con una letra S, y Draco se preguntó por su significado. No conoció a Sirius Black, pero por lo que sabía de él, no imaginaba que fuera muy amigo de la bisutería, mucho menos la que estaba labrada para perpetuar su nombre. Que le viniera a la cabeza, no recordaba miembros de la familia de su madre cuyo nombre empezara por "ese" y fuese tan querido para ese elfo como para no desprenderse de la baratija.

"Gracias por venir, Kreacher."

Draco nunca había presenciado a nadie tratar a un elfo doméstico como si fuese un ser vivo con capacidad de entendimiento y cierta sensibilidad. Para él, lo normal era pegarles un berrido, darle una orden seca y escueta y si fallecían por agotamiento o enfermedad, con reemplazarlo por otro era suficiente. Al menos no los disecaba por hobby, como sabía que hacía una antepasada de su madre.

El elfo parecía ser devoto a Potter, verdaderamente devoto. El tipo de devoción incomprensible que también Draco le había visto a su antiguo elfo doméstico. Pero fue aún más asombroso. Fue Potter el que se acuclilló delante del elfo para tratar de ponerse a su altura. Había cosas de Potter que le horrorizaban, pero otras veces, de mala gana, admitía que tenía algo que de verdad le había hecho especial y no el hecho de tener la cicatriz de la frente.

"Tengo que pedirte un favor, _mi amigo…"_ le dijo Harry, señalando a Draco, de pie delante de ellos.

Kreacher levantó la cabeza hacia Draco.

"El joven Malfoy, siempre tiene el porte y la elegancia de la familia Black y la dignidad de la pureza de su magia."

Había viejos hábitos que nunca morían. Harry soltó aire por la boca de pronto, como si acabara de sacar la cabeza del agua. Y de la misma forma, a Draco le agradó que alguien supiera lo distinguido que era. Quizá eso estaba empezando a perder significado en esa nueva época, pero a nadie le amargaba una varita de azúcar.

"Sí… bueno…" interrumpió Harry. "Draco quería pedirte un favor y en muestra de su agradecimiento, te ha traído un regalo."

El elfo doméstico agarró la fotografía, murmurando entre dientes algo referido a la _gloriosa Señora_, y la _Señora Lucretia_… y el _Amo Pollux_ y la _Señora Irma_… Harry puso una mueca, dejando que el elfo se perdiera en maravillosos y apolillados recuerdos sobre la dinastía de los Black y esperó a que el arranque de nostalgia se tranquilizara un poco.

"Eh… sí, bueno. Hermione, ella tenía un gato, ¿lo recuerdas…?"

"Una bola de pelo naranja… y no me refiero a Weasley… y con cara de mala uva… y sigo sin referirme a Weasley." Añadió Draco para ayudar desinteresadamente en la descripción del gato. Harry, todavía acuclillado delante de Kreacher, tenía los ojos mirando al cielo, esperando una señal que le aclarara por qué en el nombre de Merlín no echaba a Malfoy al enorme caldero que tenían en la entrada de _Slug & Jigger_ y no lo llenaba de poción desvanecedora.

"Recuerdo la mascota de la amiga del Amo." Murmuró el elfo.

"Perfecto, nos gustaría que la encontraras y la trajeras."

"Traer al gato, devolvérsela al Amo Harry y a su amigo el joven Malfoy." Repitió Kreacher, comprendiendo la misión.

Con otro _crack_, Kreacher desapareció, y dejó pasmados a Harry y a Draco. Sin levantarse, Harry preguntó.

"¿Ha _dicho "amigos"?"_

"Eso ha dicho… varias veces." Draco reprimió un escalofrío, pensando lo grave que podría ser la demencia senil élfica. "Espero que por lo menos traiga un gato y no un Thestral."

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Ni Draco ni Harry habían encontrado a Neville en el Callejón porque éste había salido por otro lado, la entrada de Charing Cross Road, donde las tiendas Muggle sí que estaban cerradas y donde los Muggles ya no acostumbraban a pasear demasiado. Apretó los puños y trató de calmarse. No lo consiguió.

Con un golpe seco, la señal metálica de _El Caldero Chorreante_, con su bruja inclinada sobre el caldero, cayó al suelo. El haber roto algo, aunque fuera involuntariamente, le hizo olvidar inmediatamente viejas heridas que tendrían que sanar, al final. Se agachó a recoger la señal y en ese momento, justo cuando Hannah salió a la calle.

"¡Neville! ¿Te has hecho daño?"

¿Daño? ¡Si casi se cargaba la puerta del pub!

"No quería romperlo…" respondió él, todavía acuclillado y mirando la señal. "Ha sido sin querer, antes he visto una fotografía con la familia de Lestrange y…"

Hannah le acuclilló a su lado y puso las manos sobre las suyas.

"Neville, no pasa nada. Luego la reparará mi padre." Ella entonces le puso la mano al lado de la cara, donde tenía la cicatriz que Augusta, como versión más anciana, más temperamental y menos Veela que Fleur, siempre calificaba de símbolo de lo valiente que su nieto era.

Neville apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hannah...

…Y ambos cayeron desequilibrados al suelo, acompañados de un _"ooooh…",_ delante de la puerta de _El Caldero Chorreante_. Empezaron a reírse, sin soltarse las manos y sin soltar la abollada señal del pub. Y a pesar de lo sucio que estaba el suelo, de que Hannah llevaba la túnica de empleada del pub y Neville un inofensivo jersey, Neville estiró el cuello para besar a la chica que se había fijado en él desde el mismísimo momento en el que llamó al cristal de su compartimento del _Hogwarts Express_ y él le preguntó, desolado, si había visto a _Trevor, su rana. _

_Si amaba tanto a una rana, cuánta capacidad de amar debía de sentir. _

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

**VII.**

La violencia de la batalla había roto el vínculo mágico que _Crookshanks_ asociaba a Hermione. Kreacher tardó dos días en encontrar al gato en Ottery St. Mary, al cuidado de un viejo y rácano mago que había trabajado en la factoría de _Nimbus_ pero ya estaba retirado. Fue Draco quien se hizo cargo de una improvisada recompensa de agradecimiento y prohibió a Harry el decirle una palabra alguna a Hermione.

"En lo que a mi respecta, tú, en categoría de héroe nacional, primerísima Orden de Merlín y amigo de los animales, 'yay viva el Cuerpo de Aurores', le encontraste el gato."

_Crookshanks_ en general le trataba bien. Era un gato bastante arisco, lo cual Draco agradecía. Recordaba que su tía abuela Cassiopeia tenía unos gatos siameses que eran pegajosos como si tuvieran un hechizo de presencia permanente. Le bufaba a la manga donde la Marca Tenebrosa estaba, día a día, desvaneciéndose, pero en términos generales, al menos no era como cuando se enfrentaba a la rata de Weasley.

Pero no todo era alegría. Si Harry se hubiera bebido una taza de te de las de Trelawney, el Grim se le habría caído directamente en los brazos y no a través de una inofensiva sombra de posos al fondo de la taza.

No era que se hubieran escapado los presos de Azkaban.

Tampoco era que Draco le hubiera confesado que se había enamorado de él.

O que Voldemort había resucitado.

O que Hagrid se había teñido de rubio.

_Era Rita Skeeter. _

Sobraban las palabras.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Neville tenía una doble cara. No en cuanto a ser retorcido o emplear el doble sentido, _"ese es Malfoy, gracias",_ sino porque podía aparentar ser un muchacho alto, callado y pacífico, pero luego con un movimiento de varita, hacer caer el puente de Hogwarts.

Eso es lo que dijo Rita, cuando hizo pasar a la pareja de futuros Aurores.

"Skeeter…" dijo Harry sin molestarse en ser mínimamente respetuoso. "Fay también está en la Escuela de Aurores. ¿No debería venir ella?"

Rita sin embargo tenía la varita apoyada en los labios y miraba a Neville como si fuese un pedazo de pastel de chocolate con una bola de helado y un cartel que decía _"cómeme, pero TODO"_ Esta era una de esas extrañas y aisladísimas ocasiones en las que uno, Harry no era el centro de atención _(¡cicatriz, gafas, pelo, ojos, Harrypotter!)_ y dos, Neville acaparaba en exclusiva el centro de atención.

"Longbottom… tengo entendido… y así lo han asegurado varios testigos… que usted movió la varita, salió una chispita y tiró abajo el puente de Hogwarts cargadito de Carroñeros..."

Neville miró de reojo a Harry y se encogió de hombros.

"Tuve suerte… y tampoco lo llamaría 'chispita'"

Harry se tapó la cara. Esto podía ir mal. Muy, muy mal.

"No pasa nada… todo lo que se ha escrito sobre la batalla quita valor a nuestra entrevista."

_¿Disculpe?_

"Altman, por favor…" Rita chasqueó los dedos y cruzó las piernas con elegancia. "Aquí está…" entró en el estudio un muchacho que portaba la cámara de fotos. Tenía algunos granos de acné en la cara y miraba a Neville y a Harry con los ojos azules muy, muy abiertos.

Rita movió la varita y detrás de ellos se abrió una cortina que tenía un escenario móvil… donde de fondo se contemplaba una gigantesca fotografía de un amanecer en Hogwarts bastante bonita. El lago brillaba, algunas aves sobrevolaban el cielo y las nubes se movían muy despacio. Era como tener una ventana a un paisaje familiar que hacía unos meses había acabado totalmente arrasado.

"Empezaremos por ti… Neville." Rita le puso la palma de la mano en los hombros más tiempo del necesario. "Creo que no es como imaginaba esa escena de Batalla… No eras Auror después de todo…"

Neville aprovechó para apartarse de ella y ella le pidió quitarse la túnica de aprendiz de Auror. Debajo llevaba solo una camisa blanca y el pantalón negro que utilizaba para los entrenamientos y que era similar al de Harry.

"Hum… quizá deberíamos mojar la camisa…" murmuraba ella, observándole con la mano en la barbilla y un dedo junto a la nariz, pensándoselo. _En serio._

"¿Qué?" preguntaron los dos chicos en voz alta. El fotógrafo pareció querer ocultarse detrás de su cámara, sintiendo algo muy similar a la vergüenza ajena.

"Qué tontería… no luchaste en el agua, ¿verdad?" Rita entonces movió la varita y murmuró un _Accio Espada _y el arcón del fondo de la sala, entre las cortinas donde Harry sospechaba la gente se cambiaba, se abrió de golpe para dejar salir una espada que voló para plantarse en la mano de la periodista.

"Bien, ten" Rita le puso la espada en las manos a Neville. Se trataba de una imitación bastante decente de la Espada de Gryffindor. Entonces, Skeeter Transformó una banqueta para convertirla en una enorme roca de granito y pidió a Neville que se pusiera delante, subiera un pie, apoyara la espada en la roca y mirara el horizonte.

"¿Qué horizonte?" preguntó Neville, totalmente confundido. "¿Y se puede saber qué pintaría yo en esta postura y así…" se miró a sí mismo, "tras la Batalla de Hogwarts?"

"Oh. Tienes razón. _Quítate la camisa."_ Sugirió ella.

Harry y Neville se quedaron en silencio, cinco segundos. Fue Neville el que se llevó la mano a la frente.

"A ver si lo he entendido bien… ¿debo descamisarme, colocar una pierna sobre la roca, apoyar la espada y mirar a lo lejos, con Hogwarts de fondo?"

Rita Skeeter levantó un dedo.

"Perfecto, pero por favor, tienes que asegurarte que los brazos están así… bien flexionados…" Rita entonces le tocó el brazo donde el bíceps, aun relajado, no estaba precisamente fofo. Harry apartó la cara con la mano en la frente, como si se tapara de una visión traumática, en el momento que escuchó a Rita un _"¡huuuum…!"_ de admiración.

"Disculpe, señora, pero yo no luché en Hogwarts _sin camisa…"_ protestó Neville.

Harry siempre había tenido un enorme sentido del ridículo. Se espantaba de los chándals tipo piel de elefante que la tía Petunia le obligaba a llevar y eran heredados de Dudley. Se espantaba al recordar el temor a que el Sombrero Seleccionador decidiera que no era suficientemente mago y le mandara de regreso a casa porque pasó media hora sin decidir a qué Casa asignarle.

Este era uno de esos momentos en los que Harry estaba seguro de que él no saldría publicado en _El Profeta Diario… _

Un momento. Él no utilizó la espada. Lo mismo él no tenía que asumir pose de Rey Arturo en una película subida de tono. Harry se relajó.

Pero por poco tiempo. _Alerta Permanente, Potter. _

El viejo Moody no podía estar equivocado.

"Skeeter, me figuro que yo no tengo que salir _así…"_ Harry movió la mano tratando de describir una escena indescriptible. "…¿verdad?"

"Oh, no, Potter, por supuesto que no." Skeeter entonces movió la varita, manoseó a Neville antes de apartarlo del escenario y la roca la convirtió en una escoba. El fondo de Hogwarts se mantenía igual.

Harry suspiró aliviado. Esto sonaba mejor. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la escoba, una _Nimbus 2001 _que, si bien nunca la había utilizando antes, daba el pego lo suficiente. Buscó ilusionado la túnica de Buscador de Gryffindor.

"Oh. No, _sin túnica."_

"Ah, vale." Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras subía a la escoba.

"No, Potter… tienes que dar aspecto de pasar mucho calor… moviendo así el brazo sobre la frente, de modo que, sugerentemente, muestres la cicatriz, agites la cabeza. Y convendría que tampoco lleves camisa."

Tanto Neville como Harry la miraron como si acabaran de recordar que había un octavo Horcrux por alguna parte.

"Eh… yo no vuelo _sin camisa." _

"Tonterías… ¡hay que dar publicidad a los héroes, ahora dedicados al Cuerpo de Aurores…! Eso es…" la cara de ella se iluminó como si recibiera una revelación del mismísimo Merlin. "…El Cuerpo de Aurores, totalmente…"

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Esa noche, en _El Caldero Chorreante_ el (des)encuentro con Rita Skeeter dio juego a una conversación en la que todos coincidían en lo mucho que la aborrecían. La única que seguía muy, muy disgustada con la idea de esa sesión de fotos (que finalmente no vería la luz) era Hannah. En su día libre después de semanas de duro trabajo, por fin pudo unirse a la ya tradicional quedada en la mesa cercana a la chimenea. Quizá era que ella no era especialmente buena ocultando sus sentimientos o fingirlos menos profundos, pero Hermione tuvo que sentarla en uno de los asientos del pub y convencerla de que si Rita había manoseado a Neville había sido algo puramente _accidental. _

"Claro, no tiene nada que ver que esté tan alto, y tan guapete y haya entrenado tanto desde que estábamos en el Ejército de Dumbledore, y tenga un cuerpo…"

Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en mano, guardándole la varita en el bolsillo. Neville era mono, pero no precisamente el reciente ganador de _La Sonrisa Más Encantadora en Corazón de Bruja_. Daba igual.

"Me la cargo. ¡A esa yo es que me la cargoooo!"

Hermione sonrió a Hannah y se dio cuenta de que Neville, pese a todo el coraje que podía tener, se asustaba como un niño pequeño ante las explosiones de las brujas de carácter. O ni siquiera por una cuestión de temperamento. Hermione tenía muy vivo en la memoria aquel momento en el que en el compartimento del _Hogwarts Express_, Luna le asustaba con sus extravagantes comentarios. En este caso, Neville no osaba ni a respirar, pensando que si decía algo, lo mismo se pensaban que él había provocado a Skeeter para una absurda sesión de fotos.

"¿Y cómo os librasteis de ella?"

"Yo le dije la verdad." Harry se encogió de hombros y bebió de su cerveza de mantequilla. "Que yo tengo una novia muy violenta que casi tiró abajo el Departamento de Misterios. Y que la novia de Neville no necesitaba la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo para torturar a cualquiera que pusiera un dedo en su chico. Y que ambas eran muy violentas."

"Ah…" comentó Seamus mientras masticaba pastel de calabaza. "¿Con que novia…? ¿Por fin, pillín_, te has declarado a Hannah?"_

El _Silencio_ de Voldemort cuando le puso el Sombrero Seleccionador a Neville no era tan poderoso como las palabras del _indiscreto_, bienintencionado, _indiscretísimo_, irlandés. Debió de notar que todos sus amigos se habían callado… Harry, Ron, Hermione, el propio Neville y Hannah. Con la boca llena, miró a su alrededor.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, sin tener ni idea de lo que pasaba.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Hannah estaba sentada como si hubiera sido víctima de un Encantamiento _Reducto_. De hecho, tenía hasta la impresión de que ella era la que se estaba haciendo cada vez más y más pequeña, o bien el pub se estaba haciendo cada vez más y más grande. Y viendo la expresión de Neville, a él le debía de estar ocurriendo básicamente lo mismo.

"Espera… ¿desde cuándo estáis vosotros dos juntos?" preguntó Ron, ya para acabar de rematar la franqueza de Seamus.

En ese momento, Hermione se puso de pie de golpe, y tiró del brazo de Ron.

"¡Yo creo, Ron, que es un buen momento para decirme qué regalo has elegido para mi cumpleaños! Y a Seamus también le apetecía verlo, ¿verdad que sí, Harry?"

Harry se puso un poco rígido. Sabía cuando Hermione y Ginny le enviaban esos códigos de cómplices que todavía eran más complicados que descifrar que las Runas Antiguas de Hermione. Se puso de pie y sin apartar los ojos de Hermione, agarró a Seamus del cuello del jersey y le puso su chaqueta en la mano, sin darle tiempo a discutir.

Los cuatro salieron precipitadamente. Hannah se sintió mucho mejor. En lugar de un _Reducto_, ahora era víctima de un maleficio paralizante, lo cual era algo: por lo menos, el tamaño de las cosas era el normal.

"No sé de dónde se ha sacado eso Seamus, de verdad, Hannah. No pienses que le he dicho a Seamus que tú y yo estamos juntos… porque no es verdad."

Estar enamorada de Neville Longbottom desde los tiernos once años tiene muchas cosas malas. Una de ellas es que no te puedes enfadar con él, aunque lo intentes. Y aunque Neville fuera capaz de las peores maldades del mundo (y encima no lo era), la forma en la que se disculpaba tiraba abajo todos los maleficios que tenías en la punta de la varita, directos para el combate.

En Hogwarts, Hannah se enfurecía con él por pura frustración. No soportaba que él se convirtiera en cebo de los Carrow _"¿prefieres que sean los Hufflepuffs de Primer curso?" _Entonces Hannah multiplicaba su furia hacia los Carrow, y era Neville el que le prohibía, bajo amenaza de expulsión del Ejército de Dumbledore _("¡eso no, yo soy del Ejército, siempre!"),_ que fuera ella la que se expusiera, desafiando a los Carrow, Snape o declarando abiertamente que pertenecía o simpatizaba con el grupo clandestino.

Luego llevaba sus jerseycitos inofensivos y cuidaba de plantitas recién germinadas como si fueran niños pequeños y a Hannah se le caía el alma a los pies.

O como aquellas veces en las que, entrenando en la Sala de los Menesteres, todos los miembros del Ejército ensayaban maleficios y estrategias de duelo, mientras ellos dos, en extremos opuestos de la sala, hacían rodar por el suelo bagels y donuts que intercambiaban y se cruzaban entre las piernas de los otros estudiantes.

"_Se lo digo, no se lo digo, se lo digo, no se lo digo…"_

Y se sentía orgullosa, no, llegaba un momento en el que no podía quererlo más porque sería imposible, y era cuando vio que él solo, con toda ese coraje Gryffindor-hasta-el-extremo-de-ser-idiota y esa imprudencia suicida suya (la tenía particularmente acusada, incluso en estándares Gryffindor) plantó cara, delante de su no-existente nariz, a Voldemort. Ella entonces ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre.

¿Y qué, si los amigos pensaban tal cosa o él les decía tal otra…? Si el problema no era ese.

"No importa, Neville." Le dijo ella, armándose de valor Hufflepuff, que consistía en ser honesto consigo mismo y con los que le rodeaban, afrontando las consecuencias. "Eso no me ha molestado. De verdad que no. Me molesta mucho más que venga una bruja así como cuando vinieron las de Beauxbatons, y te deslumbre, y yo no signifique nada. Y luego, yo me quede siempre pensando que _te vi primero_, y que eres mío y que yo ya te quería antes de que ninguno de los dos, ni los demás, supiésemos qué es la Espada de Gryffindor. Cuando tú te olvidabas de las contraseñas de la Torre de Gryffindor y yo no podía ayudarte a memorizarlas porque yo no podía sabérmelas en primer lugar, y las veces en las que hacíamos guerra de tierra en los invernaderos y nos poníamos hechos una porquería. Y los Slytherin nos miraban con mala cara, y tú les lanzabas un puñado de tierra y salíamos corriendo…"

Hannah se calló. Se acordaba perfectamente de todas las veces en las que la torpeza y el despiste de Neville a ella le parecían encantadores. A veces exasperantes, no podía negarlo. Al final era el temor no de que viniera alguien y él se encandilara de esa persona, sino que esa persona _no viera más allá del gran héroe del momento_, de la misma forma que antes _nadie era capaz de ver en él más allá del niño olvidadizo, regordete y torpón_ que había sido Seleccionado en Gryffindor porque el Sombrero Seleccionador _chocheaba_.

Pero Neville se cambió de sitio y se sentó en el reposabrazos de la butaca de Hannah, sin dejar de mirarla, aunque ella no era capaz ni de levantar los ojos de las manos que tenía enlazadas en el regazo. El puso la mano en el hombro de ella, y a continuación, la atrajo hacia sí. Con el otro brazo, rodeó a Hannah por la altura del cuello como si fuera a hacerle una llave, pero sería la más delicada de la historia. Dejó que ella apoyara la cara en ese brazo y él bajó la cara hacia la espalda de ella, al quedar medio cuerpo de Hannah inclinado sobre el regazo de Neville. Entonces Hannah aferró con las manos el brazo en el que había enterrado la cara y se dejó llevar por la emoción de ese segundo, como cuando compartían esos momentos, escasos, de felicidad y era en los que, por lo menos ella, se aferraba durante la pesadilla de Hogwarts.

"Eres la única persona que me ve como soy, Hannah. Pero no soy perfecto." Dijo él, otra vez con esa amargura de saberse lleno de fallos.

"Pues para mi, sí lo eres." Le contestó ella. Entonces ella levantó la cabeza y sin pensar en que estaba totalmente retorcida en su asiento pero en los brazos de Neville.

_Estoy en los brazos de Neville. Me puedo morir ya mismo, que me da igual._

Fue Hannah la que le aferró la cara delgada entre las manos y le estampó un beso en la boca, sin importarle ya si la vida tras el terror de Voldemort iba a ser muy breve y muy desgraciada. Era el tipo de beso que abandonaba la amargura de tantos meses y finalmente dejaba llevarse por la evidencia. No era un enamoramiento infantil o una obsesión por conseguir al chico y luego la cosa se desinflaba. Ella solo quería querer a Neville para garantizarle que siempre iba a tener a alguien que se aseguraría de que él sería _siempre feliz. _

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

* * *

><p><em>La referencia a los bagels rodando por el suelo que Hannah recuerda hacer con Neville es algo que Matt Lewis (Neville) y Evanna Lynch (Luna) hacían durante el rodaje: mientras los otros actores hacían sus escenas, ellos se intercambiaban rosquillas que hacían rodar por el suelo XD me parecen geniales.<em>


	4. VIII, IX & X

_Hola… veo que algunas han descubierto la transformación de Mattie Lewis. Lo siento, pero desde que se puso un tatuaje de Marca Tenebrosa en la frente, le robó el corazón a quien ha inspirado el personaje de Hannah aquí. ;) En fin, lo cierto es que imagino a Neville tan transformado como el propio actor._

_Esta vez, 95 por ciento Draco._

_Por lo demás, gracias por leer, especialmente **Nerea, Croma Potter, luna-maga, Sol Meyer M.G.P., Seleniita Black de Malfoy, Alecrin, Tallesin, Kristine Lovegood, Cris Snape, Nagiinii, Egg Dupont, Nell Charentes, Earwen Neruda y todas las chicas que están siguiéndola en LJ**. Todas, sois fantásticas. Y por supuesto, **Dry y HanNottie**, mis musitas. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wars not make one great<span>.**

**VIII.**

_"**Hay un paso breve desde 'los Magos Primero' a 'los Sangre Pura primero' a 'Mortífago'. Todos somos humanos, ¿no? La vida humana es digna de lo mismo y es digna de salvarse."** – Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

Viernes. Los viernes son estupendos. El mejor día de la semana porque tienes dos, (¡dos!) días por delante para hacer lo que te da la gana.

Para Harry, eso habría sido maravilloso, si no fuera porque tenía a Malfoy y un gato extraviado que devolver a su mejor amiga. Si hiciera caso a su instinto, tendría que confiscar a _Crookshanks_ y llevárselo a Bill para que descubriera alguna maldición oculta; claro que también tendría que haber seguido su instinto y haber encerrado a Malfoy en Azkaban y haberle esterilizado para evitar la propagación de más molestos Malfoy en el mundo.

Siendo viernes, salió temprano del Ministerio y dándole una palmada a Neville en la espalda a modo de "te veo luego", se acercó a la mesa donde había quedado con Malfoy; éste tenía encima de la mesa a _Crookshanks_, golpeando con una de sus garras delanteras una serpiente de trapo con la cabeza medio cortada y los ojos bizcos.

"No preguntes, Potter. Al parecer este juguete es la última sensación para mininos, lechuzas y me atrevo a pensar que también para bebés Gryffindor. Es bastante ofensivo."

_Crookshanks_ seguía bufando el juguete que a Harry le recordaba sospechosamente a _Nagini._

Otro golpecito de la garra, y otro, y otro. El muñequito bizco pegaba pequeños saltitos encima de la mesa.

"Se ha pasado así los quince minutos que llevas de retraso." Añadió Malfoy, aburridamente. Agarró su zumo de calabaza y observó a Harry de arriba a abajo. "Tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Qué has hecho hoy, rescatar a un niño que se ha metido una Gobstone en la nariz?"

"Hoy capturamos al Carroñero que asesinó a Dirk Cresswell. Al menos yo hago algo útil, tú llevas semanas dando cogotones sin saber qué hacer con tu vida. No sé, pon una tienda de decoración especializada en verdes y platas, por ejemplo."

Draco miró al gato que seguía entretenido con su juguete, antes de contestar a Harry.

"Estoy estudiando para ser Animago. Todavía no he decidido si quiero ser fénix o dragón." Levantó los ojos hacia Harry, que seguía de pie a su lado. "Es broma, Potter."

"Ya, no lo había pillado." Respondió Harry igual de sarcástico. Estiró la mano y aferró a Crookshanks, que seguía queriendo darle un zarpazo a la lengua colorada del peluche. Colocando al gato en el brazo derecho, Harry agarró el trapo con forma de serpiente y lo puso entre su pecho y_ Crookshanks._

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que le diga a Hermione que tú localizaste su gato?"

"Lo encontró tu elfo." Respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "Solo costó una fotografía, tengo muchas fotos de mi familia."

"También le diste una recompensa a ese mago. Por esa cantidad, casi habría salido a cuenta comprarle dos gatos a Hermione."

Draco estiró las piernas debajo de la mesa y resopló, como si el dinero no significara gran cosa para él.

"Ni una palabra de eso."

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Hermione pegó un grito en cuanto entró por la puerta de Grimmauld Place y soltó, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, los rollos de pergamino y el par de libros que se traía del Ministerio. El salón tenía los muebles apartados como si alguien hubiera decidido ensayar un número de baile y sobre la alfombra ocre, un gato de largo pelaje rojizo salió disparado para atrapar una especie de gusano verde al que atacaba sin ninguna piedad.

_"¡Crookshanks!"_

La joven se arrodilló delante de su gato y lo abrazó. Al principio el animal parecía molesto porque le habían apartado de su pasatiempo favorito. Después pareció relajarse cuando reconoció a su antigua dueña y se dejó mimar.

Harry era el que había lanzado a nagini por el suelo, y parecía haber pasado un buen rato jugando con _Crookshanks_ si había optado finalmente por apartar los muebles.

"¿Cómo ha aparecido por aquí? ¿Cómo lo encontraste, Harry?" Hermione casi tenía lágrimas de felicidad. "¡Lo había dado por muerto!"

Harry se sintió un poco mal. En realidad encontrarlo no había sido cosa suya. Se encogió de hombros y murmuró que Kreacher había sabido que ella lo había extraviado y había salido en su búsqueda. Hermione levantó la cabeza un momento, miró a Harry pero éste se había acercado a la ventana.

Salvado por la lechuza. Harry puso el brazo en ángulo para que la espléndida lechuza marrón se posara y le descolgó un pequeño pergamino que tenía atado con una cinta cobriza. Se acercó a la repisa de la chimenea y de una caja de madera sacó un puñadito de golosinas lechuciles que ofreció en recompensa al animal. Cuando terminó de picotear la comida, la lechuza echó a volar.

"¿No piensas comprarte una lechuza, Harry?"

Harry desató el nudo de la cinta que estaba atada en el pequeño pergamino y se sentó en el sofá que estaba pegado a la pared. No contestó a la pregunta de Hermione porque generalmente evitaba el tema de tener o querer sustituir a su querida _Hedwig_. Hizo amago de querer apoyar los pies en la mesita pero se dio cuenta de que también ésta había cambiado de sitio. Se incorporó, sacó la varita y empezó a mover los muebles para ponerlos en su estado original. Esto hizo que Hermione se apartara cuando la mesita que Harry había echado de menos saliera disparada hacia su lugar sobre la alfombra.

Harry había colocado los muebles en su lugar correspondiente, pero no del todo "ordenado". Sin soltar a _Crookshanks_, fue Hermione quien enderezó y puso rectos los muebles, pero su amigo no prestó mucha atención.

"Tengo almuerzo mañana en casa de los… de Teddy." Comentó Harry, incapaz de decir "Tonks". "¿Te quieres venir?"

Hermione seguía diciéndole cosas a la cara a su gato y miró a Harry.

"Es tu ahijado, Harry, y la invitación está dirigida a ti. Lo normal es que vayas tú, a menos que la señora Tonks haya dicho que traigas a más gente…"

Harry suponía que a Andrómeda Tonks no le importaría si había más personas, pero también se acordó de lo furiosa que se ponía la tía Petunia cuando se presentaban invitados inesperados. Se encogió de hombros y se apuntó mentalmente plan para el almuerzo del sábado.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Entretando, Hermione bajó a la cocina donde Kreacher ya tenía dispuesto un cajón con arena para la mascota.

"Kreacher… ya veo que has conocido a _Crookshanks."_

Kreacher cerró la puerta del horno e inclinó brevemente la cabeza como saludo. Harry no le permitía inclinaciones y demás gestos humillados de saludo o despedida, aunque no estaba muy segura de si ese tipo de reverencias las habría empleado con ella. Quizá sí, pero a la larga posiblemente.

"El Amo Harry trajo a su gato esta misma mañana. Kreacher ha dispuesto un cajón y le pondrá la comida como ordene."

"No ordeno." Corrigió Hermione. "Te pediría _ayuda_, nada más." Hermione bajó a Crookshanks al suelo y le puso al lado la serpiente de trapo para que siguiera su particular venganza. Entonces se quedó un momento quieta, como si acabara de entender realmente lo que había escuchado. "¿Dices que _Harry_ trajo a _Crookshanks?"_

¿Harry? ¿Pero no había dicho Harry que fue _Kreacher_ quien trajó al gato?

"El Amo Harry y su amigo pidieron a Kreacher encontrar y traer a la mascota de la amiga del Amo. Pero Kreacher no pudo traerlo y el amigo del Amo, en virtud de su dignidad y nobleza, fue quien pagó para recuperar a su gato."

"Oh, vaya…" Hermione seguía acuclillada delante de _Crookshanks_, tratando de descifrar quién en nombre de Merlín, había sido tan digno y tan noble a ojos de Kreacher. Ella no recordaba que Kreacher se refiriera a Ron o a Neville como "dignos" y "nobles", eso ya era pedirle demasiado al pobre y anciano elfo doméstico. "¿Cuál amigo, si puedo preguntar?"

"El joven Malfoy, demuestra siempre una cortesía y un porte que es digno de la noble familia de la que procede."

El joven Malfoy.

_¿Malfoy?_

Hermione no se tomaba eso exactamente como un cumplido, pero a ojos del elfo, era como el máximo exponente de dignidad, si excluías al Amo Regulus y al Amo Harry, los valientes liberadores de los elfos.

La chica se puso de pie, sin terminar de entenderlo. Harry no le había dicho que hubiera sido "él, personalmente" el que hubo rescatado o recuperado a _Crookshanks._ Había sido Malfoy y la intuición le decía que éste no había permitido a Harry decirle la verdad. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea, pero lo que era seguro es que hasta ese momento, ni Ron ni Harry se habían enterado de que Hermione no tenía la compañía de su gato y de pronto éste aparecía por la Casa.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

No estaba muy por la labor de iniciar una búsqueda directa del joven Malfoy. Quizá sí podría aprovechar y tropezarse con él, después de todo, se dedicaba a rondar el Callejón Diagón y _El Caldero Chorreante_ como uno de los fantasmas de Hogwarts que todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban muertos desde hacía siglos.

Cuando Hermione se presentó en _El Caldero Chorreante_, no encontró a Hannah, pero sí estaba la otra camarera, Jenna, y estaba el señor Abbott sirviendo hidromiel a una pareja de ancianos magos. Se acercó a la barra y preguntó a Jenna si había visto a Draco… _"ah, ya, así, muy rubio, vestido de negro y con aspecto de estar todo el día aburrido y sin nada que hacer."_

Jenna torció la boca, intentando recordar cuándo le había visto por última vez, pero fue el señor Abbott el que, todavía moviendo la varita para servir el hidromiel, dijo que Malfoy había pagado esa misma mañana, incluida una buena propina, y se había marchado.

"¿Dijo dónde iba?" preguntó Hermione.

"No. No dijo nada, y tampoco le pregunté yo. Traía una de esas bolsas donde cabe media casa, así que ni siquiera dejó una dirección donde enviar su equipaje."

Decepcionada, Hermione se apoyó en la barra y se pensó qué podía hacer, o cómo podía encontrarlo. Tiras unas cenizas en una chimenea, chillas un lugar y ¡pof! Apareces en la chimenea de destino. Tocas un objeto y ¡pof! Te Trasladas a otro lugar. Apruebas los tests de Aparición y ¡pof! Te presentas en donde quieres. Pero no habían conseguido crear ese tipo de hechizo que te hacía presentarte junto a otra persona. Si así hubiera sido, por lo pronto los Aurores no tendrían que estar persiguiendo magos oscuros por todo el país.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Gracias? Entendía que eso de devolverle a _Crookshanks_ no lo había hecho para que ella le debiera un favor, ni tampoco parecía que quisiera darse crédito. Quizá podía escribirle, las lechuzas siempre alcanzan su destinatario aunque no puedas seguirlas para encontrarle tú. Lo mismo eso era más fácil.

Salió hacia el Callejón Diagón, que estaba particularmente lleno de gente. Quizá podría acercarse a _Sortilegios Weasley_ y comprar algún juguete a _Crookshanks_. Sin embargo, Hermione caminó por el suelo adoquinado del Callejón y se detuvo delante del pequeño mausoleo en el que se había convertido la Heladería de Florean Fortescue.

En el suelo, había velas con fuego permanente o pequeños globos de luz que flotaban como luciérnagas muy gordas. Había flores que variaban de color, y había fotografías de Florean con tantos y tantos clientes. Los niños y los adultos que habían ido allí a disfrutar de cientos de sabores deliciosos, habían dejado recuerdos, juguetes. Si no lo pensabas mucho, la vida parecía seguir su rumbo y la búsqueda de la normalidad hacía que trataras de olvidar todo eso.

No tenía nada que ofrecer a Florean. Hermione buscó en sus bolsillos y solo halló un poco de pergamino, una pequeña pluma de bolsillo que se compró cuando sustituyó la que había roto hacía unos días, tenía algo de dinero mágico…

"Imaginaba que irías a _Flourish & Botts."_

Hermione no se puso de pie. Solo vio unas botas negras, un pantalón negro y finalmente miró hacia arriba. Draco tenía una bolsa en bandolera y estaba mirando el pequeño mausoleo de la heladería. Él se acuclilló a su lado y dejó caer las manos entre las piernas al apoyar los codos en los muslos.

Lo mismo era una escena imposible de creer. Delante de uno de los lugares donde había habido una conocida e inocente víctima de la guerra, la hija de Muggles y el (ex) Mortífago exculpado contemplaban la fotografía que estaba pegada en la fachada de la Heladería. Algún mago había tomado esa foto, mostraba a un hombre de cabello oscuro y rizado, perilla y túnica y que servía un par de conos a un niño desconocido, sentado en la mesita de la puerta del diminuto local.

Ese niño tenía aspecto de ser Muggle. O mago. O sangre pura. O huérfano. O repelente. O listo. O Slytherin. O Hufflepuff. O hijo de Muggles. Florian no le había pedido anotarse en un Registro de Magos, donde tuviera que darle datos de toda su genealogía, incluido el número de generaciones a las que se remontaba la magia en sus ancestros. Florian le daba un par de helados, nada más, porque los niños son niños y aman exactamente las mismas cosas en todas partes, con o sin suciedad en las venas.

"Yo venía aquí con mis padres cuando era pequeño, antes de ir a Hogwarts. Fortescue tenía helados realmente sabrosos, pero luego estaban los que se agotaban, ésos eran una maravilla. Por ejemplo, ¿has probado el helado con sabor a Navidad?"

Hermione le miró sorprendida. Siete años como parte oficial del mundo mágico y no tenía ni idea de que la Navidad era un sabor.

"No, nunca…"

"Lástima." Respondió Draco moviendo distraídamente objetos. Un viejo hábito de niño le indicaba que si le gustaba alguno, pues se lo llevara.

Hermione se fijó en los dedos que no habían tenido que trabajar ni mancharse para conseguir nada en la vida. Tenía también algunas cicatrices, pero apenas visibles, era evidente que habían sido heridas tratadas con particular cuidado.

"Yo iba con mis padres a tomar helado los veranos. Pero eran de sabores más clásicos… chocolate, menta, limón…" Hermione miró entonces el escaparate lleno de etiquetas pegadas con pequeños hechizos de presencia permanente, dedicatorias, dibujos en movimiento. "Los niños son niños, aquí, y al otro lado de _El Caldero Chorreante._ Regalos en Navidad, tartas en los cumpleaños, miedo a suspender todos los exámenes…"

Draco siguió con los codos apoyados en los muslos y subió los hombros al girar la cabeza hacia ella, echándole una mirada extrañada sobre lo último que había dicho sobre temer suspender. Dudaba que eso fuese un temor universal. Eso era un temor tan absurdo como ella era tantas veces.

"Conocí a Potter, justo ahí, hace siete años." Anunció Draco, señalándole la lejana tienda de Madam Malkin.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, ligeramente sorprendida. Siempre había dado por hecho que la primera vez que Harry habló con Draco Malfoy fue cuando éste le ofreció su amistad y humilló a Ron, justo antes de la Ceremonia de Selección.

"¿De verdad? No lo sabía." Comentó ella, sintiendo curiosidad.

"Le dije que no deberían dejar a entrar a gente como vosotros… como tú, en Hogwarts. Es irónico que no le dijera que tampoco debería haber yo permitido entrar a Mortífagos y hombres lobos criminales, ¿no crees?"

Ella no le contestó, sino que apretó un poco los labios, bastante ofendida. Ya estábamos con el mismo cuento, ¿es qué nunca se va a cansar del tema de la pureza de sangre?

"No te pongas nerviosa, Granger." Le aseguró él. "También le manifesté mi descontento porque no dejaban llevar nuestras escobas en primer año… la cuestión era quejarme."

"Es que son peligrosas." Contestó ella. "Es seguridad básica…"

Draco rodó los ojos. Por supuesto, la adoradora de todas las normas y reglamentos.

"Me refiero a que siempre obedecía a mi padre. Él dijo que no hay que aceptar a hijos de Muggles, y que no hay que llevar escobas en primer año." Él se encogió de hombros, como si eso ya no tuviera importancia. "Creo que se confundía en ambas cosas, pero igualmente, le hice caso."

Era algo poco característico de él y Hermione quería creer que era sincero. Harry confiaba en la gente, Harry no quiso dejarle en la Sala de los Menesteres y Draco no quiso participar, a menos que estuviera bajo amenaza él o sus padres, de las actividades de Voldemort. Era como si toda su vida hubiera sido decidida por Lucius Malfoy y éste cuando perdió todo estatus e influencia, esa vida era decidida por Voldemort. Quizá ahora sin esos grilletes, era como di ella estuviera descubriendo a alguien detrás.

No era quien te mandaría flores y te escribiría poemas. Tampoco el que te traería una serenata a la puerta de tu casa y organizaría una subasta para recaudar fondos para los huerfanitos Muggles.

"Me he enterado que has hecho el _check-out_ en _El Caldero Chorreante."_ Hermione no varió la postura y de forma inconsciente, tocó algunos objetos del memorial, imitándole a él. "¿Dónde te marchas?"

Draco no pareció querer responder inmediatamente.

"Primero voy con mis padres, unos días. Si eso me gusta, es posible que me quede allí. No lo he decidido todavía."

Hermione le miró el perfil y asintió con la cabeza. Nariz recta, pestañas sorprendentemente oscuras, cabello pálido. Nunca había visto a Draco Malfoy tan cerca, ni siquiera cuando habían compartido clases.

"Gracias por lo de _Crookshanks._" Le dijo Hermione.

Draco giró la cabeza de pronto y Hermione recibió unos ojos grises que relampaguearon, en lugar de un perfil que miraba unas varitas de juguete, cajitas con cromos de magos famosos, figuritas de jugadores de Quidditch.

"Potter es un bocazas…" dijo, con los dientes apretados y bastante furioso.

"No, te equivocas. Harry no me lo ha dicho. Me lo dijo Kreacher, después de alabar tu noble cuna y tu porte distinguido."

El labio superior de Draco hizo casi amago de sonrisa satisfecha ante el elogio, pero se controló. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y soltó aire.

"No conté con el elfo, y no parece que haya sido el primero en cometer ese error después de todo, pero podría haber aprendido." Respondió en una vaga referencia al error de Voldemort y tantos otros magos anteriores a él. "Tendría que haberle dicho también que no dijera nada…"

"¿Cuánto pagaste?"

"Da igual." Respondió Malfoy, poniéndose de pie y ajustando el peso de su bolsa. "Digamos que es para resarcirte de todo lo que te he hecho. Digamos que ahora estamos en paz."

Hermione se levantó y le agarró el brazo para garantizarse que no se iba a marchar.

"No lo estamos. Tú no buscaste ni pagaste por mi gato por eso, porque de otra forma no habrías querido ocultar que fuiste tú."

"No importa. Ahora lo sabes, así que espero que hayamos enterrado la varita."

Ella no quedó del todo contenta. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias."

"Ahora es cuando yo te digo que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti y que si te he traído el gato es porque soy como esos antiguos magos del romanticismo que se querían hacer merecedor de su dama. ¿O es cuando te pido que te fugues conmigo?"

"Cuando decidas volver, házmelo saber. No me voy a fugar contigo. He tenido suficiente vida nómada en el último año, gracias."

Los ojos de Draco se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde Sortilegios Weasley tenía su local y donde suponía que estaba Ron e hizo un amago de sonrisa.

"¿No es porque Weasley antes tendría algo que decir?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros, despacio.

"Supongo que sí. Es mi mejor amigo y se preocupa por mi. No creo que piense que lo que mejor que me conviene ahora es recorrer mundo en tu compañía."

"Tampoco yo dejaría que _mi_ chica se fuese _conmigo_ de viaje."

Los magos y brujas que paseaban por el Callejón les daban pequeños empujones para hacerse camino por la concurrida calle. Distraía mucho y en realidad, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decirse o cómo despedirse.

"Yo no soy su chica. Soy su amiga." Corrigió Hermione. "Y él es mi mejor amigo, junto a Harry."

_"Lo sé."_

Hermione no sabía si se debía al orgullo, a su carácter en general o a desear mantener cierta distancia en ciertos asuntos. Le daba ganas de saber si él, tras casi siete años en Hogwarts, había acabado por tener algún "mejor amigo". No pudo resistirlo, y todo porque Hermione sospechaba que Draco se encontraba bastante solo.

"¿Sigues en contacto con la gente del colegio?"

"Blaise me escribe, de vez en cuando. Mis padres mantienen contacto con los Greengrass y con los Bullstrode. El resto… es complicado."

"¿No perteneces a ningún lado, verdad?"

Draco suspiró y se mordió los labios.

"Para quienes ganaron la guerra, soy uno de los que debería haber acabado pudriéndome en Azkaban. Para quienes la perdieron, soy uno de los que traicionaron al Señor Tenebroso y los que quedan, no creo que me vayan a enviar invitaciones a eventos sociales precisamente. He perdido mi casa porque fue el cuartel general del bando perdedor y su nombre era… es… _'Malfoy Manor'._ En cualquier sitio donde voy, me miran con desprecio o en el mejor caso, con condescendencia. Antes habría despreciado y humillado a esa gente, por simple revancha. No puedo trabajar porque nadie quiere asociarse con quien sirvió a la causa de… Voldemort… y aunque mañana mismo donara todo mi oro a huerfanitos Muggle, nadie creería que lo hago de forma genuina, sino que es una mera campaña de propaganda para limpiar mi nombre."

Su padre le había demostrado que se había equivocado en sus opciones. Si hubiera hecho caso en su día lo que Draco pensaba, ahora mismo podría estar jugando al Quidditch con Potter y éste habría sido un héroe pero tendría…

…_Maneras, Potter, maneras._

Habría sacudido antes a Longbottom para sacarlo de su cáscara de nuez. Por lo menos Longbottom no había demostrado ser tan obtuso como sus antiguos compañeros. _Crabbe, idiota…_

Habría sido capaz de tener una conversación inteligente con alguien, si hubiese obviado que ella era una Muggle que había ganado la lotería mágica. Hace pocos meses, escuchó al tío Rodolphus eso de que un Muggle surgiera mágico era absolutamente escandaloso. Ladrones de la magia, invasores, repulsivos… con razón tenía que haber un Registro de Hijos de Muggles. Pero Draco se preguntó si quizá lo que importaba quizá no era lo que _ensuciaba_ ser mago, sino que había que ver _lo especiales_ que eran precisamente los pocos afortunados Muggles que sí eran mágicos. _Unico entre cuántos… ¿cientos de miles?_

Cada día que había buscado una excusa, había acabado por desarmarla a base de recuerdos de Lucius y la densidad (que no solamente pureza) de la sangre.

No digamos cómo influían los recuerdos de esos meses en los que estuvo en Hogwarts como si fuera Azkaban, con la culpabilidad de sentir que él había transformado todo eso, en el momento en el que arregló el Armario Evanescente y dejado entrar a Alecto y Amycus.

No sabía si fue en virtud de lo que pudo haber sido, o de lo que lamentó haberse perdido, el estar en una época donde lo que él hiciera era ya irrelevante para Magos, Ministerios, Hogwarts, Aurores, Mortífagos, Señores Tenebrosos y sus propios padres. Simplemente Draco Malfoy se acercó a Hermione Granger, puso las palmas de las manos a ambos lados del rostro de la joven y por primera vez en la historia conocida, un Malfoy besó los labios de una chica cuya sangre no tenía generaciones y generaciones de reconocida sangre mágica.

Detuvo el beso, pero sin despegar los labios de los de ella, como si por fin, Draco estuviera comprobando que los labios Muggles no sabían a Doxycida, y Hermione cerró los ojos, pensando que tendría que apartarse de él y preguntarle a qué diablos estaba jugando. Pero el beso era delicado, lo mismo que las manos que tenía todavía en el rostro. No estaba presionándola, ni estaba violentándola, y más producto de la curiosidad y de una extraña filosofía de "unión de las Casas"… ella dejó que él continuara solo unos segundos más.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos era porque él se había apartado, aunque no había retirado las palmas de las manos del rostro de Hermione.

"Ya solo con eso, me he ganado ser desheredado… pero valía la pena arriesgar la Cámara de Gringotts."

Apartándose finalmente de ella, y con el sonido del _crack_, Draco Desapareció.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

**IX.**

_**"Si tu hijo está muerto, Lucius, no es culpa mía. No vino y se unió a mi, como el resto de los Slytherins…" **__– Voldemort. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

Generalmente cuando te pasan cosas así de extrañas, con personas que apenas conoces y que encima son conocidas por la ambigüedad, el engaño y la manipulación, lo normal es consultarlo para confirmar que tus sospechas de que es verdad que esa persona es una completa estafadora.

(Además de autoenviarte un _Desmaius_ al menos para justificar tu idiotez)

Lo normal también es que te olvides del tema y pases a otra cosa.

Y eso es lo que Hermione se proponía hacer. No iba a escribir a Ginny para consultarle sus ¿dudas? sentimentales. Hermione no tenía ninguna duda.

O quizá alguna.

Vale, varias dudas. Pero la diferencia es que ella no era de las niñas que se ponen a analizar y debatir sobre sus _confusos pero profundos_ problemas sentimentales. Ella quería a Ron. Quería de verdad a Ron y durante los largos meses de exilio, había logrado demostrar cómo eran uno con el otro, para bien o para mal.

Lo malo es que ahora tenía la impresión de necesitar la presión de ser perseguidos, la amenaza constante, el peligro perpetuo. Sin ello, Hermione (y sospechaba que Ron), sentían que todo ya había vuelto a ser como cuando tenían 12 años. Salir juntos, comer golosinas, reírse de las anécdotas del día, y de acuerdo, ya no había la ocasional queja sobre los deberes o el inevitable disgusto por tal o cual profesor o los pocos puntos que habían dado a Gryffindor en esa clase. Una vez ella intentó sentarse en su regazo y tuvo la impresión de que Ron pensaba que era Ginny la que estaba haciéndole gestos cariñosos. Quizá necesitaban acostumbrarse a la era de paz, fuera de Hogwarts, para poder entender cómo funcionaba esto de los sentimientos de pareja que se supone que tenían.

"_Eh, hay una guerra ahí fuera."_

"_Es ahora o nunca."_

Hermione nunca pensó que Ron tuvo razón al responderle eso a Harry. Entonces sí tenía sentido cuando lo dijo, "era ahora". ¿Pero , y "Ahora", _sin la guerra?_ No lo sabía. (Quizá era "O nunca…")

Luego estaba Lavender. No es que Ron estuviese saliendo con ella. Hermione le conocía y suponía que se sentía culpable. Esa era otra de las cosas que Hermione siempre adoraría de Ron Weasley… y era su lealtad incondicional y su acusada conciencia. La ruptura hacía ya unos meses no fue dulce para Lavender, y Hermione era consciente de eso. Regresar al Castillo de Hogwarts para encontrarla entre los que resistieron para ponerle las cosas difíciles en nombre _del Número Uno de la Lista de los Más Buscados, Potter_ era mérito, pero _de Lavender_, exclusivamente.

Allí, bajo la dictadura de los Mortífagos en Hogwarts, Lavender no tenía a un Weasley que impresionar. De hecho, Lavender ni siquiera tenía claro que ese Weasley fuese a regresar de su misión nunca.

En el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, Hermione no halló nada que no supiera ya, y es que las heridas de hombre lobo son siempre marcas malditas, imborrables e incurables. Tan solo esperaba que no le robaran la felicidad a Lavender.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Habían pasado un par de meses cuando fue la primera vez que Hermione escuchó ese rumor, y lógicamente, no le dio mucha importancia. A fin de cuentas, no tenía nada de extraordinario que en _Corazón de Bruja_, saliera un artículo chismeando que había un_ romance incipiente_ (esas eran las palabras que usaron) entre una Greengrass y el heredero de los Malfoy.

Eso intrigó, se lo admitió a sí misma de mala gana, a Hermione. No era muy dada a los chismes y a ojear este tipo de revistas, pero trató de pensar en Draco y en Daphne y supuso que algo habría entre ellos al haber sido Prefectos de Slytherin y obviamente, al margen del contacto diario que habían tenido durante más de seis años en el colegio.

Para su desgracia, _Corazón de Bruja_ era lo único que había que leer en la barra de _El Caldero Chorreante_, si no contabas la pizarra del menú que había en la pared. Apartando la revista desdeñosamente, Hermione dejó siete Knuts y movió la mano para despedirse de Hannah.

La segunda vez fue un poco más curioso. En el Ministerio, se rumoreaba que los Malfoy habían adquirido una lujosa casa en Wiltshire, aunque no próxima a Malfoy Manor ni tampoco tan espléndida. También habían asegurado que estaban revisando su patrimonio, al quedar muchos objetos y valiosas posesiones confiscados indefinidamente por su vinculación a las Artes Oscuras. Para Hermione, eso habría significado rodar los ojos y seguir con sus asuntos, si no hubiera sido porque habían vinculado ese movimiento patrimonial al hecho de que estaba preparándose el anuncio del compromiso de Draco.

No es que estuviera pensando en él constantemente, ni tampoco es que Hermione le echara de menos, pero sí echaba de menos la intriga y lo desconcertante que él era la mayor parte de las veces... y sí, encontrárselo rondando por _El Caldero Chorreante_. Sabía que era al menos algo inédito que él no se limitara a mirar desdeñosamente a ella y a sus amigos, que no paseara su pompa por el colegio y que no mirara al resto del mundo por encima del hombro como si fuese heredero directo de Cadmus Peverell. A veces se preguntaba si con la guerra, Draco no se estaría convirtiendo un poco en mejor persona.

O quizá ésa era su esperanza secreta.

La siguiente vez, fue cuando Hermione reparaba con Kreacher el Arbol de los Black. Al principio le enfureció que dieran por hecho que era labor suya dedicarse a reparar tapices, parquet o pintura desconchada. De nuevo Ron, aterrado, le aseguró que era porque ella era la mejor con los hechizos, no porque fuera mujer. Luego le tomó aprecio a esa labor y lo cierto es que le había ayudado mucho a su primera publicación, hablando de los elfos domésticos y usando la información de Malfoy sobre Dobby, su propia experiencia y la de Harry con ese elfo doméstico, y curiosamente, la suya personal con Kreacher.

La sala donde estaba el Tapiz llevaba por lo tanto, muy poco tiempo restaurada, lo mismo que el antiguo tapiz. Cubría toda la sala, completamente. La primera vez que Hermione lo vio, no pensó que era más que un raído papel de pared de color muy similar al de la desastrosa solución agrandadora que estaba preparando Goyle y que salpicó a toda la clase de Pociones: Un verde grisáceo bastante repelente.

Sin embargo, Kreacher y ella había hecho una labor verdaderamente asombrosa. La tela del Tapiz brillaba como si fuese recién salida de fábrica. Los hilos dorados, verdes y marrones daban la impresión de ser totalmente metálicos y las hojas del árbol, de donde colgaban los retratos de los miembros de la familia, daban la impresión de estar meciéndose por una brisa.

Harry era bastante indiferente al Tapiz. Quizá era porque tenía muy arraigados los prejuicios de su padrino y si hubiera sido por él, el Tapiz habría acabado hecho cenizas. Hermione, sin esos prejucios, sí que consideraba que era parte de la historia y de esa familia, y si no quería perpetuar los prejuicios y la segregación, le sugirió que podría reinstaurar a los "expulsados" de tal forma que el árbol representara una gran dinastía mágica, a la que muchas otras familias se conectaban, con Squibs, con Muggles. Por tanto, las ramas del árbol crecieron y crecieron, hasta convertir el (ahora más frondoso) tapiz en algo absolutamente impactante.

Por lo tanto, fue Hermione quien se encargó de la reparación del tejido, junto a Kreacher, muy familiarizado con la dinastía Black desde hacía generaciones y completamente dedicado a la labor. Y fue el momento en el que Hermione reinstauró a Andrómeda y su fallecida familia, cuando percibió que, a la misma altura de Tonks, su primo Draco Malfoy tenía una rama adicional como si quisiera enlazarse con una pareja.

Tocó la nueva rama, comprendiendo que lo especial del tapiz de los Black no era que tuviera una colección mareante de magos (bastante siniestros en su mayoría), sino que era capaz de reflejar perfectamente las conexiones familiares de dicha familia. _Ya… un árbol espía, como el reloj de mi madre…_ le sugirió Ron una vez. Bueno, el reloj de los Weasley era la modesta versión Weasley del legendario árbol de los Black.

No pudo evitarlo. Buscó _Greengrass_ pero no halló una línea tan cercana a los Black como para conocer la conexión Malfoy-Black-Greengrass.

"Kreacher…" el elfo doméstico estaba eliminando algunas manchas de humedad del rincón que daba a los enormes ventanales. "Si el árbol empieza a añadir una rama a partir de un mago o una bruja… ¿qué significa?"

La voz gruñona del elfo resonó por la sala cuando interrumpió su tarea y se dio la vuelta.

"El noble tapiz señala que hay un cambio en las relaciones familiares de su distinguido Black. Puede ser un enlace matrimonial o un hijo."

"Ouch." Murmuró Hermione, fijándose si la ramita dorada que unía una relación con Malfoy era más bien horizontal, hacia un futuro cónyuge, o vertical, como un futuro descendiente.

"Y para que sea un… cónyuge… tiene que haber algo formal, ¿una pedida, o algo así?"

"Eso depende." Kreacher juntó ambas manos. "Si las intenciones son esas desde el principio, el Arbol siempre honrará los sentimientos del miembro de la Noble Casa de los Black, con o sin formalidades. Eso es como lo hizo con la honorable Señora Walburga. Antes de anunciado el compromiso entre ella y el Amo Orion, el árbol ya había alargado sus ramas."

No debía importarle. Estaba haciéndose una ridícula maraña en la cabeza por culpa de unos rumores surgidos en un panfleto y por los entresijos de un Tapiz que representaba mucha alcurnia mágica pero también desde generaciones, precisamente lo peor de ella. No había pasado ni una semana desde que hubo descubierto la ramita en el árbol de los Black, cuando por fin, Hermione vio a Draco.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

**X.**

_**"Si hay algo que odie más que ninguna otra cosa, es un Mortífago que quedó libre. Dieron la espalda a mi Amo cuando más les necesitaba. Esperaba que los castigara. Esperaba que los torturara." **__– Barty Crouch Jr. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

Si le preguntas a un Auror que es lo más duro de su trabajo, no te diría que echarle horas de trabajo y poca paga extra. Te diría que es encontrar que no han podido hacer justicia.

Lo mismo era un poco de revancha, un poco de costumbre, o que era una justicia universal que el lado bueno tiene que ganar, pero tanto para Harry como para Neville, la frustración de no poder darle consuelo a las familias de las víctimas era ya demasiado.

Habían alertado de que antiguos Carroñeros seguían ocultos en las inmediaciones de Hogsmeade. Era fácil obtener recursos del mundo mágico y muchos de ellos no sabían (ni querían) desenvolverse en el mundo Muggle. Lo peor fue cuando apareció una anciana bruja, con el rostro desfigurado y una rodilla que ya nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Fue esa mujer quien, entre sollozos, reconoció a dos Carroñeros que había avistado a las afuertas del pueblo. No era simplemente el delito de haber perseguido y asesinado hijos de Muggles. Era el delito de haberlos hecho caer en una trampa, incluidos niños.

Harry se mordió los labios, mientras presenciaba la reunión. Kingsley, cansado y desbordado, se ocupaba personalmente de los casos más sensibles, de tratar directamente con sus víctimas, con sus supervivientes.

La anciana colocó un trozo arrugado de pergamino en las manos de Kingsley y éste, en cuanto ella se hubo marchado del despacho, leyó y cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza una realidad que no quería creer que hubiera ocurrido. Fue Neville quien se puso en pie y le pidió que explicara qué había sucedido y sobre todo, en qué forma podían ellos ayudar. Kingsley se pasó la mano por la frente oscura e hizo un gesto a Harry para que también él se acercara.

"_Estimado señor Ministro, Excelencias y oficiales del Mundo Mágico:_

_Tenemos la confianza de que al escribir esta carta, hablamos en nombre de otros niños como nosotros y nos podrán escuchar. Les queremos presentar nuestros más sinceros y respetuosos saludos y rogarles que sean nuestro soporte y pedirles su estimada ayuda. Somos niños cuyas familias han desaparecido, nuestros papás y nuestras mamás nunca regresaron y las lechuzas han vuelto sin ninguna carta que entregar._

_Algunos de nosotros tenemos familia Muggle, y hermanos que no conocen del todo bien la magia. Les imploramos, por el amor que seguro profesan a sus propios hijos, que nos ayuden. Les pedimos su solidaridad y compasión con quienes estamos abandonados y tenemos miedo. No encontramos a nuestras familias y a nuestros hermanos mayores nos les han permitido regresar a Hogwarts. No sabemos dónde acudir. Algunos de nosotros han salido para buscar ayuda y no volvieron. Por favor, discupe nuestro atrevimiento al escribir esta carta, a Vd. A quien respetamos mucho y los miembros de nuestro querido gobierno._

_Stevie Mackey, Kathleen Kershaw y nueve firmas más._

"Eso significó…" empezó a decir Harry.

"Significó que la carta fue utilizada los Carroñeros para localizar a más hijos de Muggles y sus familiares, magos o no. Esos niños fueron asesinados y esa anciana, que los había acogido, fue sometida a tortura para encontrar más refugiados. Cuando averiguaron que ella era mestiza, decidieron dejarla libre para que fuera ejemplo de lo que ocurrirían a otros que colaborasen con Muggles. Le tiraron la carta encima y la abandonaron a su suerte.

"Eran… niños… eran solo unos niños…" susurró Neville. En Hogwarts, Michael Corner fue un ejemplo para todos cuando liberó a un alumno de primer curso al que los Carrow habían encadenado. Sufrió un cruel y desproporcionado castigo bajo el _Cruciatus_, pero en lugar de valer de ejemplo, el ejemplo de Michael lo que hizo fue encender más todavía al resto de estudiantes.

Al menos ellos eran jóvenes, sanos y extraordinariamente motivados para enfrentarse a lo que hiciera falta. ¿Una anciana? Era cobardía.

"Es la dureza de la guerra…" respondió Kingsley, mirando a los dos jóvenes aspirantes a Auror. "Es por lo que tanta gente ahora está agradecida, pero también por lo que tanta gente ha cambiado. Es por todo lo que se ha perdido en estos años de lucha."

"Quiero ir. Quiero cazar a esos Carroñeros." Dijo Neville levantándose.

"No." Contestó Kingsley. "Tú tienes conexiones personales con este tipo de torturas y estas venganzas y no quiero que eso se interponga en tu entrenamiento ni en tu objetividad."

"Me da igual, como si esos Carroñeros fuesen mis propios tíos, Kingsley." Respondió Neville. "¡Me importa más lo que hicieron a esos niños y que podemos atrapar a sus asesinos! Eran unos niños…" volvió a repetir. "¡Unos niños que además, habían confiado en sus mayores, en el Ministerio y sus políticos, en que ellos al menos los respetarían! ¡No tienen excusa, ni dignidad…!"

"Yo no tengo nada más ni nada menos en contra. Para mi, son todo un grupo de asesinos. Por lo menos los Dementores no son humanos." Intervino Harry, acercándose a Kingsley y poniendo las manos encima de su escritorio. "Si no querías que estuviéramos implicados, entonces es tarde. No tenías que habernos enseñado esa carta en primer lugar."

Kingsley se quedó unos segundos contemplando la posibilidad. ¿Jóvenes? Sí. ¿Valientes? Completamente. ¿Insensatos? También. Pero no tenía la excusa que siempre podía emplear con los jóvenes aprendices de Auror: "inexperiencia". Y menos, cuando el número de Aurores experimentados que tenía el Ministerio anda tan escaso.

Y encima, pocos podrían decir que no tenían a un familiar o un amigo que hubiera resultado víctima de la matanza de Mortífagos y Carroñeros.

"Está bien." Dijo por fin Kingsley. Harry y Neville sonrieron y como un gesto involuntario, irguieron la espalda como si estuvieran ya dispuestos a ir a otra batalla. "No me gusta que pequéis de valientes o abuséis de la confianza en vosotros mismos. Recordad que eso puede suponer también vuestro fracaso y esto es algo que quiero subrayar. Esta vez, Harry, no tendrás la protección de tu madre. Y tú, Longbottom, no tendrás otra oportunidad de salvar tu vida aceptando una oferta del otro bando. El fracaso, en este trabajo, es la muerte."

Ni Harry ni Neville sentían que eso se lo tenían que recordar. Moody, Tonks eran Aurores muy competentes y también lo fueron los propios padres de Neville, pero apreciaron y agradecieron que Kingsley tuviera reticencias a dejarles una misión así en sus manos.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Draco Malfoy tenía muchos miedos. No los pregonaba ni los anunciaba. Uno de ellos, le tenía pánico a la Maldición de la Tortura. La había practicado y al no ponerle todo el empeño que hubiera debido, eso empeoraba las cosas porque acababa recibiendo su castigo.

El peor momento fue cuando Potter y su grupo huyeron y el Señor Tenebroso se presentó en su casa y se enfureció ante el fracaso. Nunca quiso hablar de lo que les sucedió ese día, pero todavía seguía teniendo presente esos momentos cuando miraba las cicatrices o cuando lo revivía en pesadillas.

Había oído de sus tíos y de su padre, que los Mortífagos no perdonan a los antiguos aliados que desertan o que no continuaban la labor comenzada. Había pocos, pero existían. Podía decirle a Granger, o a quien fuera, que le molestaba ser catalogado y etiquetado por su apellido (donde antes imponía respeto, celos y admiración) Pero no era solo eso lo que le molestaba.

Le molestaba, y temía, que a la larga le dieran caza.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Ocurrió cuando salió de trabajar.

En Wiltshire no se apreciaba la noche tan temprano como en esa época, y a cobijo durante años en Hogwarts, Draco nunca le había dado mucha importancia a lo temprano que anochecía en esa época del año. El frío también era intenso y aunque no había nevado ese día, las calles de Hogsmeade llevaban tiempo congeladas.

Caminaba despacio, ya que a pesar de los encantamientos descongelantes que habían puesto en las calles, no tenía mucha intención de tropezar con algún bloque de hielo de los que hubieran caído de tejados y cornisas y acabar con un tobillo roto en medio de una calle vacía. Al no haber finalizado los estudios en Hogwarts, pero haber sido uno de los alumnos afectados por la guerra, tuvo su titulación en regla. Quizá no equivalía a tener ocho EXTASIS, pero eso solía enternecer a quienes ofrecían empleo. Lo malo es que el apellido pesaba mucho.

A través de Slughorn, Draco encontró que podía ayudar al Mago que estaba reparando los retratos que la Batalla de Hogwarts había destruido. No tenía ninguna experiencia, pero pronto comprobó que preparar la pintura mágica era casi una tarea muy parecida a pociones y él nunca había sido malo para eso.

En Malfoy Manor, los retratos de viejos ancestros de su padre no tenían ya magia. Su abuelo solía asegurar que los Muggles habían eliminado la magia a través de ataques y de haber intentado hacer arder los retratos. Por tanto, eran simples lienzos sin vida pero parte de la historia familiar. Pero Draco ya no sabía si eso era una leyenda en la familia o si era cierto.

Graham Toke trabajaba en casa y dejó a Draco encargado de ocuparse de pequeños retratos que tenían solo animales o paisajes. Poco a poco, le dijo, podría empezar a encargarse de retratos de magos reales y hacía apenas dos días que Draco había recibido el pequeño retrato de Emeric Switch. El retratado lamentaba que su asiento estuviera roto y eso no le permitía poder sentarse, echar un sueñecito, o comentar los últimos descubrimientos en materia de Transformaciones, su tema predilecto de conversación. Debido a que Giffard Abbott guardaba el pasadizo al Patio de Transformaciones, Emeric le suplicó quedarse con él mientras su retrato se reparaba, a lo que el primero accedió gustoso.

Con amargura, Draco pensaba que hasta los retratos y fantasmas de Hogwarts sentían más solidaridad que la propia sociedad mágica.

_Aunque lo mismo me lo he buscado yo mismo…_

La capucha de su capa se cayó atras y Draco saco la mano fina y enguantada de para cubrirse de nuevo. Adelante, al final de la calle parcialmente iluminada, Draco distinguió a una figura oscura que estaba de pie junto a los bajos. Aferró la varita que tenía tapada por la manga y continuó caminando.

Hasta que detrás de él notó sobre el abrigo la punta de una varita apretándose contra su espalda.

"Bien… el niño Malfoy… No hagas ningún movimiento, o tendré que abrirte un agujero en todo tu estómago… y regenerar eso puede ser lento y muy, muy doloroso. _No has olvidado el dolor_, ¿verdad?"

Aunque _Las Tres Escobas_ estaba delante, el ruido de sus parroquianos y el frío de la calle hacía que nadie presenciase el momento en el que ambos echaron al suelo a Draco, ocultos entre los postes que sostenían la casa que tenían encima y los bancos de piedra que tenían nieve congelada a sus pies.

"¿Queréis oro? Llevo once, tal vez doce Galeones encima. Y algunas Sickles."

"No… Draco… no es eso lo que queremos. Queremos saber cuánto habeis pagado tú y tu familia para libraros de Azkaban y por qué nosotros, por mucho menos, estamos huyendo de Aurores y de recompensas."

Draco sintió la varita del segundo Carroñero junto a su mejilla. No llevaba los ojos pìntados negros, aunque en la oscuridad era difícil de decir. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, tratando de saber cómo buscar la manera de zafarse de esos dos y si era posible… con vida.

"Scabior… y Greyback… ellos decían que conocías a Potter. O de alguno de sus amiguitos." El Carroñero que le había asaltado era el que ahora le hablaba, mientras le retiraba la varita de la mano. "Ahora que estamos todos tan en paz… seguro que puedes traernos su cabeza, Draco."

"Hace tiempo que no tengo contacto con Potter… o con ninguno de ellos."

"Lástima, Draco. Porque no sé qué es lo que me cabrea más en esta época… saber que quienes acabaron con nuestro negocio están de una pieza, relamiéndose en su victoria… o eres tú… que nos vendisteis por libraros de Azkaban."

Draco sabía que sus tíos habían hablado de lo furiosos que habían estado con aquellos que, como su padre, habían negado su vinculación en la Primera Guerra. Tragó saliva y observó a los dos Carroñeros de hito en hito, comprendiendo que si no obedecía, él sería noticia al día siguiente… _"Draco Malfoy, hijo de uno de los exculpados en la Guerra, aparece muerto víctima de tortura, en ajuste de cuentas."_

¿A eso había llegado, en ser un matón que aparecería acribillado a _Cruciatus_ en un rincón irrelevante en los soportales de una casa de Hogsmeade?

"Greyback sentía debilidad por la sangre sucia. No tengo ningún inconveniente si empezamos por ella. Potter y los traidores a la sangre pueden ir después. Considéralo un honor, Draco. Ella es mucho más guapa que tú."

Draco negó con la cabeza.

"Potter… es a quien queréis…"

En realidad, volvía a sentir asco de sí mismo. No tenía por qué haber protegido a Harry en su momento, pero lo hizo. Delató, de mala gana, a Hermione y a Ron porque sabía que el destino que les esperaba era peor que la muerte. Identificándolos, les estaba dando la opción del Mortífago: _muere despacio, o muere rápidamente_. Eligió que pudieran morir rápidamente. Pobre defensa, pero probablemente la única posible. Potter sabía cuidarse solo, perfectamente, de un par de Carroñeros.

Él en cambio... no.

"Potter acabó con el Señor Tenebroso. Nosotros no seríamos más que un hobby. ¿No lo sabes? Entre Longbottom y él han capturado ya a catorce de nosotros."

"He leído las noticias. Es vuestra guerra, a mi mantenedme al margen." contestó Draco, sintiendo el frío del suelo y la humedad mojarle la espalda.

_Y a Granger…_

Los dos Carroñeros aflojaron su presa y al separarse de él, fue cuando Draco acertó a diferenciarlos.

"Bowen… y Bush…" susurró Draco. "Vosotros alertasteis de un refugio de niños…" susurró Draco, recordando los carteles de _Se Busca._

"Traicionarnos, Draco, significa que tu familia irá detrás. Tu preciosa madre traidora a la sangre y tu decadente padre no serán más que un ejemplo…"

"Si les hacéis algo, les convertiréis en mártires." Dijo Draco levantando la barbilla. "¿Creéis que importa? Tras haber sufrido los castigos y la ira del Señor Tenebroso, ¿creéis que importa mucho cómo reaccionaréis?"

"Podemos empezar el proyecto piloto contigo. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Inténtalo… he sufrido su _Cruciatus_, lo que tú hagas serán cosquillas. ¿No querrás comprobarlo aquí, en pleno Hogsmeade?"

Era más difícil que el Ministerio, y su pequeño héroe Potter, detectara las Imperdonables en pleno Hogsmeade. Draco esperó que estos idiotas pudieran hacerle caso y sacarle de todo área mágica y esperó que si de verdad estaban buscando magos oscuros, el _Cruciatus_ valiera la pena y alertara al Ministerio.

Ambos Carroñeros Desaparecieron aferrando a Draco.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

* * *

><p><em><span>Profesión de Draco<span>__: tengo serias dudas de que Draco tuviera una profesión. También pienso que queda algo (o mucho) OOC como si decidiera ser de Médicos sin Fronteras Mágicas para ganarse a Hermione._

_La historia de los niños__ asesinados no es ni mucho menos un derroche de originalidad. No hay más que leer sobre el holocausto nazi. Utilicé la historia de dos niños africanos que murieron de polizones tratando de llegar a Europa. No se puede poner links aquí, podeis googlear "Yaguine Koita & Fodé Tounkara"_

_Blaise Zabini__ no era mortífago y se deja entrever que aunque fuera clásico Slytherin de los que defienden la preferencia de sangre limpia, tampoco apoyaba los métodos de Voldemort (incluso criticó a Draco por este motivo). Era muy suyo, eso sí. _

_El Tapiz de los Black__: personalmente me gusta pensar que tiene algo de magia y que al igual que el reloj de los Weasley, el Tapiz se relaciona directamente con los miembros de la familia, sin necesidad de que Walburga (o quien sea) chamusque a alguien, añada o corrija relaciones. El Tapiz añadiría por sí solo ramas o miembros._

_Los retratos de Malfoy Manor__ no se mueven, de acuerdo a la peli DH1. Quizá es solo que no querían meter efectos especiales, pero he usado eso en el fic. Resulta extraño, de todas formas…_

_Tilly Toke__ fue Orden de Merlin 1ª clase, famoso por salvar a un Muggle. He hecho como que su sobrino es quien da trabajo a Draco. _

_Detección de la Magia__: al parecer, el Ministerio puede detectarla mucho más fácilmente en el caso de magia de menores de edad y sobre todo, cuando están en zonas enteramente Muggles. Hay dudas sobre si pueden detectar las Imperdonables, pero he optado porque les es más sencillo fuera de lugares mágicos, de ahí que Draco les convenciera y les sacara de Hogsmeade. _

_El siguiente será ya el último capítulo :D gracias de nuevo por la lectura y la compañía._


	5. XI, XII & EWE

_¡__Hola! Comentarios largos, disculpadme._

_El hecho de que Draco se haya dejado capturar es una actitud muy pasiva de él. Al contrario que el "Draco sueño húmedo del fandom" como dice la adorable Earwen N., encontré a Draco paralizado especialmente en el DH y me he quedado con eso. Estaba aterrorizado y sometido. Su impacto fue tan mínimo, que el propio Crabbe le recordó que ya no recibía órdenes suyas._

_Por tanto, (y eso quizá no cuadra a quienes no se han leído el DH pero sí hacen demasiado caso de las fantasías fickeras), veo a Draco como un superviviente que ha sufrido. Esta especie de "sacrificio" en el fic (dejarse atrapar) es lo único que logro imaginarme y que serviría para que tenga cierta redención "personal" y que moviera alguna fibra en Hermione (esto es un dramionete POST-DH) _

_Por último (ya me callo…) estoy más que segura que Draco sí le tiene medio a la tortura. La ha conocido en toda su expresión y la aplicó muy a su pesar (como "visionó" Harry, compadeciéndose). No teme a los Carroñeros, tras una tortura de LV, un Carroñero no es nada. Insinúo, por lo tanto, un trauma en él y creo que Draco acabó absolutamente traumatizado._

_Gracias por vuestro apoyo y por la lectura aquí y en LJ, por los PMs y por los reviews, especialmente a _Nell Charentes, Sel, Nerea, EggDupont, luna-maga, yurica, Croma Potter, dra-huesos, nagiinii y Yedra Phoenix.

_Abbottom y Dramione fluff a saco. Nos vemos al final :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Wars not make one great<strong>**.**

"_**Este dolor es parte de ser humano… el hecho de que puedas sentir dolor es tu gran fuerza."**__ - Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._

**XI.**

El día que Draco temió confirmar la identidad del _Indeseable Número Uno_, fue el día en el que, de verdad sintió qué significaba ser un _traidor a la sangre_ y no lo que él llamaba a Weasley y a toda su patética familia. Sintió qué era haber elegido bando y haberse equivocado.

Ese día, Draco supo que nadie le iba a dar una medalla, una Orden de Merlín, su carita en un cromo de ranas de chocolate. Nadie le iba a reconocer el mérito y posiblemente, su indecisión o su cobardía lo único que haría sería condenarle a él y a sus padres, a una muerte particularmente dolorosa.

Ser partidario de que la magia se quedara en manos de las familias mágicas más antiguas era una cosa. Torturar a quienes seguían _también_ esos principios, _era otra_. Como ocurrió esos últimos meses en Hogwarts en su séptimo curso: Draco presenciaba cómo depurar y perfeccionar las Maldiciones Imperdonables, además de otros hechizos de magia oscura. Para hacer eso, tenías que poner verdadera determinación para causar daño y sufrimiento. Como decía la querida tía Bellatrix… _tenías que querer de verdad causarlo._

Una vez atraparon a Longbottom, Corner y Macmillan en un pasillo cuando acababan de lanzar panfletos jaleando a Harry. Preciosa estampa de _las tres Casitas Felices_ juntas y perfecta ocasión para dar ejemplo a todos sus alumnos al mismo tiempo. Fueron encadenados durante dos días y eso fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado: Longbottom tenía el ojo hinchado y el iris inyectado en sangre cuando se cruzó con él.

"_¿Esto es lo que busca Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes, no? Destruirnos a todos. No importa si tenemos sangre limpia o somos hijos de Muggles… al final todos caeremos, Malfoy. Y no tendrás a nadie a quien restregar vuestro triunfo, porque todos seremos cadáveres. Tendrás Dementores, trolls, hombres lobo a sueldo, Carroñeros como compañeros de la victoria. Que Merlin se apiade de ti__, Malfoy, y de todos vosotros."_

Se llevaron a los tres, pero eso volvió a restregar lo que Dumbledore le había dicho en su día. _No eres un asesino, Draco. _

Y no quería ser un asesino.

Y si no quieres ser un asesino, y si sientes amor y miedo por tu familia, entonces no puedes ser un Mortífago.

¿Todavía alguien se preguntaba por qué no quiso delatar a Potter? No era por una irrefrenable y repentina pasión oculta por él. Deberías haberle visto la cara hinchada y lo espantoso que veía… El estúpido de Goyle por las mañanas tenía mejor aspecto que Potter ese día.

Era porque en realidad, en el fondo, Draco sabía que si eso de que Potter era _El Elegido_ era cierto, entonces el único que quizá podría sacarle a él y a sus padres de esa pesadilla, era precisamente colaborando con él.

Solo se lo dijo a su madre. Y lo mismo, ella tampoco se ganaría una Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, por haberse vuelto contra el Señor Tenebroso.

La otra persona con quien había llegado a hablar de lo que le sucedía ni siquiera era humana. No era la almohada, no era una calavera, no era una estrella fugaz del cielito nocturno.

Era un fantasma. Solo en Hogwarts un mago de antigua sangre mágica, criado entre algodones y la envidia de muchos y muchas, encontraba un poco de alivio al hablar con una sangre sucia en forma de fantasma.

Había oído a sus compañeras hablar de _La Llorona_ y de lo molesta que era, poniendo todo un baño perdido de agua, sus constantes aullidos lastimeros y su patética cara semitransparente. Posiblemente sería el lugar donde nadie iría a molestarle y tan bajo había caído Draco Malfoy, que al final claudicó al buscar autocompasión en _algo_ como ella.

Si su padre lo supiera… pero estaba en Azkaban, ¿no?

Myrtle resultó como imaginaba que era una sangre sucia: Fea. Tenía unas gafas de pasta demasiado grandes y bastante desfasadas, que no ayudaba mucho. Dos coletas en un pelo lacio y decididamente espantoso. Rostro vulgar, el que no recordarías al salir por la puerta. Voz estridente, el que te hace apretar los dientes y con toda la educación que te han transmitido y las buenas formas… pidiendo un _"cállate la boca"._ Flacucha, plana, ni una sola curva que la pudieras identificar mínimamente como una chica. Y en sus propias palabras, _"ni siquiera buena con la magia"._ Normal, qué clase de sangre Muggle es capaz de hacer magia. Puta diversidad, Dumbledore y su convicción de que los hijos de Muggles saben hacer magia, _y un cuerno._

Resulta que lo que siempre había entendido que era una sangre sucia _sí que existía._

O más bien, no. Esa sangre sucia estaba _muerta._

La otra que conocía y le obsesionaba, había sido… fea. Quizá no _fea-fea_, pero tenía el pelo castaño siempre espeso en unos rizos que eran como la cabeza de una esfinge. Tenía los dientes grandes. Voz mandona, de sabihonda. Normalucha, irrelevante. Pero extremadamente buena con una varita, tanto, que era la mejor.

Hasta que dejó de ser… del montón como una _asquerosa sangre sucia_. Sin ese pelo, sin esos dientes y sin la voz de listilla… Draco recibió el golpe de una Bludger en toda la cara. Había una chica _de verdad_, debajo de todos esos estereotipos bajo los que él se había agazapado. Se apartó de todos, si quería de verdad cumplir su misión, nadie podía saber que el resto del tiempo, la admiraba. Como cuando habló de la Amortentia en la clase de EXTASIS de Slughorn y deseó hacerle beber un _Veritaserum_ para saber qué era lo que ella había olido. Tenía que ser él, _tenía que ser él_ y quería que fuese así. _Ansiaba que Hermione Granger estuviera loca por él._

El día que Potter fue a por él en el baño de Myrtle, acababa de romperse en pedazos, aunque luego Potter se encargaría de que fuese prácticamente de forma literal. Lo había conseguido… tenía cada vez más cerca la posibilidad de salvar a sus padres, a costa de convertirle a él en un Mortífago sin vuelta atrás. Donde tendría que sentir el orgullo de convertirse en el mago que había asesinado al gran Albus Dumbledore, Draco estaba aterrorizado.

"_Lo estaba… yo también, Draco." Escuchó la voz de Myrtle. "Yo… vine aquí porque tenía miedo, porque se burlaban de mi… me llamaban de todo, fea, sangre sucia… y luego vino esa cosa… esos ojos… y morí. Salió de ahí, y no recuerdo más. ¡Vive, Draco!"_

En ese momento, no entendió qué era, pero no se consideraba tan bajo ni tan lerdo como… Crabbe precisamente. _Myrtle fue una de las víctimas del basilisco._ De verdad… ¿Granger pensaría que a él le llenaría de satisfacción el hecho de que se hubiera muerto paralizada? Pensó en sus ojos cuando hablaba con Potter, la expresión hastiada cuando rodaba los ojos ante ellos… los abrazos de alivio, los gritos de ánimo en los partidos de Quidditch, su sonrisa nerviosa cuando ya no tuvo dientes grandes… su fiereza al escribir en los exámenes porque se sabía al dedillo todo. Respiraba Granger y en su clase de EXTASIS Draco había arrojado el caldero de Amortentia al suelo cuando le dio la certeza, irrefutable.

Merecía morir, ahí mismo. Pese a los gemidos de Myrtle, sus frustradas palabras de consuelo… y cuando llegó Potter, estaba vencido de antemano. Desangrarse por esa maldición suya no parecía tan mala idea…

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Desangrarse… quizá no tanto. Pero algunos cortes sí tenía.

Bush estudió la varita de Draco tras detener la tortura. Fina, delicada, y extrañamente sobria para alguien de su fama. Había imaginado una empuñadura bien labrada, hecha a la medida de su mano, de complicada filigrana y de madera importada y carísima.

"¿Cómo se siente ser torturado por tu propia varita?" preguntó salvajemente Bowen.

Draco sintió que algo tendría roto… una costilla y posiblemente estaría dañándole un pulmón. Escupió sangre y fue incapaz de contestar. Tenía una mano pegada al pecho y la otra cerca de la bota, acurrucado en el suelo y sin posibilidad de moverse.

Quizá era la culpa del superviviente, o quizá era que necesitaba limpiar su propia conciencia, recibir su castigo y terminar con todo. No pertenecía ni a uno ni a otro lado ni quería siquiera sentirse como "parte" de alguno de ellos. Había confiado que alguien iría a buscarlo, pero ¿quién iba a echarlo de menos?

Ante el grito de _"¡CRUCIO!",_ Draco sintió esta vez que cientos de pequeñas dagas le abrían miles de cortes en la piel.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"_¡Expelliarmus!"_

El hechizo de Harry lanzó por el aire la varita de Draco y que Bush tenía en la mano. Tanto él como Bowen se dieron la vuelta y contuvieron la respiración al encontrarse a dos jóvenes Aurores… los que andaban buscando precisamente.

"Potter… Longbottom…" los dientes separados y amarillentos de Bush mostraron una sonrisa repulsiva. Harry, sin embargo, no parpadeó. Sostuvo la varita de Draco en la mano izquierda y elevó la suya hasta la altura de la boca, con el brazo completamente estirado.

Neville tenía el brazo izquierdo extendido y muñeca hacia arriba, apuntando igualmente a los dos Carroñeros.

"Echad las varitas al suelo, ahora." Dijo en voz baja y engañosamente suave, como solía pasarle cuando empezaba a combatir magos oscuros. "No perdáis el tiempo ni nos lo hagáis perder a nosotros."

Bowen y Bush soltaron risas roncas y Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Todos los Mortífagos, exMortífagos, magos oscuros y demás basura tenían este mal endémico de reirse sin saber a santo de qué. O poner sonrisas torcidas, como jactándose de su propia arrogancia. _Qué hartura de gente. _El suelo empezó a temblar, en la oscuridad de uno de los bosques a las afueras de Hogsmeade y la batalla comenzó.

"_¡Protego!"_ exclamó Harry. El Encantamiento Escudo protegió a Neville, Malfoy y a él mismo de infinidad de maleficios que iban destinados a hacerlos arder en llamas. Antes de arriesgarse a que ninguno de esos pudiera invocar un _Avada Kedavra_, Neville esquivó las ráfagas anaranjadas y entró en modo de combate, crudo, instintivo. Atacó con una sucesión de hechizos paralizadores, y fue Harry quien, controlando el escudo, hizo caer uno de los árboles hacia ambos Carroñeros con la varita de Malfoy.

"Oh… Harry…" Neville se puso en pie, apuntando a ambos y miró a Harry, simple técnica pero bastante eficaz. No obstante… "¡El árbol!"

Harry emitió un suspiro. Magos oscuros y sus sonrisas sin venir a cuento, y Neville y su extraño ecologismo mágico.

"Lo siento… la próxima vez me guardaré una gárgola de Hogwarts para arrojar a quienes batallemos…" sin embargo le sonrió a Neville. "Tendrás que ayudarme a reparar ese árbol… yo podría empeorar las cosas y tirar abajo todo el bosque de aquí a Hogwarts…"

En ese instante, entre ambos pasó silbando algo a gran velocidad. Harry apuntó a ambos lados con las dos varitas, en uno donde Draco estaba herido en el suelo y en otro, hacia los Carroñeros.

Neville había hecho lo propio, apuntando con su varita cuando frunció el ceño. Bush tenía en el hombro una pequeña daga. Ambos miraron rápidamente hacia Malfoy, que estaba esta vez sentado, con los largos mechones cubriéndole la cara y la mirada, pese a la oscuridad, fríamente clavada en los Carroñeros caídos a unos metros de él.

"Uno de los trucos de la querida tía Bella." Murmuró.

Harry comprendió. Draco había puesto fuera de combate a Bush empleando la técnica poco sutil de Lestrange y la que había terminado con Dobby. Sucia técnica, en su opinión, pero no podía juzgar tampoco a Malfoy y la cantidad de enemigos que se habría generado ya solo con estar fuera de Azkaban. Otro punto de aprendizaje… no distraerse jamás aunque parezca que hubieran vencido un duelo.

Harry iba a acercarse a Malfoy para asegurarse de que no moriría ahí mismo, pero fue Malfoy quien levantó la mano y se incorporó, despacio, pero por sí mismo.

"Esperad…" murmuró Draco.

Finalmente se incorporó, con la palma en el esternón, como si temiera que los pulmones fueran a salírsele del pecho. El cabello, más largo de lo que Harry recordaba, estaba revuelto por la tortura, le llegaba hasta casi rozarle los hombros. Tomó su varita de manos de Harry y tomó aire, dificultosamente, lo necesario para ejecutar un hechizo.

"_¡Legeremens!"_ exclamó, con la mano en el pecho y la espalda erguida y el cuello en alto y apuntando a Bush. Harry y Neville abrieron los ojos de par en par. Ese hechizo, si bien no era considerado magia oscura, ni tan siquiera un maleficio, podía ser también un arma de tortura, peligrosa en manos de quien sabía cómo manipular los recuerdos, los más personales, los más secretos, los más íntimos. Harry no era muy bueno en ese hechizo, y era bastante peor en su opuesto, la Oclumancia.

Draco era bueno en ambos, al parecer. Movía la varita lentamente, sin mover el resto del cuerpo. Solo seguía trazos de su muñeca, como Harry había visto hacer a Hermione y sus hechizos desmemorizadores. Ambos, Hermione y Draco, en opinión de Harry, tenían un control absoluto sobre la mente, y a Harry no le cabía duda de que Draco podría estar ejerciendo una venganza.

"Malfoy… basta…"

Pero Malfoy no se movía. Tenía los ojos fijos en Bush, que tenía una mueca aterrorizada. De pronto, como si hubiera tirado de una cuerda invisible que unía varita con el cuello del Carroñero, Draco hizo un movimiento brusco, un tirón hacia atrás y Bush cayó hacia adelante, como un peso muerto.

"¿Qué… qué ha pasado?" murmuró Neville, entornando los ojos.

Draco tenía el rostro ceniciento, marcadas ojeras fruto de un repentino y extremo dolor. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por el largo flequillo que le cubría los ojos y por fin pareció pestañear.

"La querida tía Bella me enseñó también esto." Dijo, aunque sin nota de cinismo o de orgullo. "Pero no me echéis a los Dementores todavía… no lo he torturado, aunque no me han faltado ganas."

Neville le lanzó una mirada oscura, pero no dijo nada, visto que Malfoy no había empleado las técnicas de Lestrange en esos dos miserables.

"_Incarcerous." _Dijo el joven aprendiz de Auror, apuntando a ambos con la varita y atándolos.

"Ahora…" Draco volvió a aspirar aire, como si realmente padeciera asma. "Tengo que ir a… Van a atacar a Weasley… y a…" levantó los ojos hacia Harry y cayó de rodillas. Harry se agachó y agarró a Malfoy por los hombros mientras intercambiaba una mirada de soslayo con Neville, que se había aganchado junto a ellos. "…Granger. Esto era… una… distracción."

Draco apretó los ojos, como si estuviera conteniendo un dolor en el pecho.

"¡Salvadla!"

Harry parpadeó desconcertado… una cosa era tener esa extraña obsesión suya y otra distinta era comprobar que Draco Malfoy realmente se preocupaba de Hermione. Draco entonces se apartó de él y antes de que ninguno supiera qué estaba haciendo, Draco levantó la varita.

"_¡Expecto Patronum!"_

De la punta surgió el familiar vapor plateado. Harry se incorporó con el ceño fruncido y observó a Draco aproximarse y susurrar el mensaje al animal. En segundos, las afueras de Hogsmeade quedaron más oscuras, más tristes, tras la marcha del hechizo más bello de todos. Harry tenía entendido que nadie en las filas de Voldemort había sido nunca capaz de conjurar un Encantamiento Patronus, salvo Snape y por razones muy particulares.

Draco cayó desplomado a continuación. Harry, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, se acercó a Neville y le pidió que enviara refuerzos a recoger a los dos Carroñeros. Ambos Desaparecieron, cargando con ellos a Draco.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"No te preocupes… seguro que vienen en nada. Además, si se hubieran retrasado, entonces Aparécete cerca de tu casa, y listo."

_El Caldero Chorreante_ había cerrado ya, pero como posada debía seguir dando servicio las 24 horas. Junto a la hoguera, Hannah y Hermione estaba con sendas tazas de té entre las manos, charlando mientras esperaban a sus amigos.

"No es normal…" Hermione movió la cabeza. "Quizá han tenido algún incidente inesperado de última hora…"

Se oyó un silbido, suave, como si entrara una brisa en la habitación. Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie pero la puerta y las ventanas estaban cerradas. Entonces ambas abrieron la boca cuando un Patronus entró entre mesas y sillas hasta donde ambas estaban quietas, sin comprender.

Hannah había visto alguna vez los Patronus de Harry y Hermione. Este no lo había visto nunca.

Nunca, cuando Hermione _no lo había conjurado antes._

Miró sin comprender a su amiga. Hermione parecía igual de confusa.

"¿Hermione? _¿Cómo es posible que tu Patronus esté aquí?"_

El hermoso Patronus era una nutria. Y el mensaje, claramente de Draco Malfoy, advirtiendo de un ataque inminente, pero quizá tarde. En ese momento, el pub empezó a temblar y algunos vasos cayeron al suelo. Algunas velas se apagaron y el frío repentino hizo que las dos chicas se levantaran de sus asientos con las varitas en alto.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

"¡Sal de aquí, Hannah! ¡Ve a pedir ayuda, arriba a los clientes!" chilló Hermione con la varita en alto.

Los dos eran Mortífagos. Los Carroñeros no tenían el característico halo negro cuando Aparecían. Uno de ellos lanzó un _Silencio_ a las escaleras y aisló el ruido, que ya estaba aislado de por sí para dar mayor tranquilidad a los clientes en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ambos Mortífagos (o "ex" Mortífagos), tenían la cabeza rapada y ambos tenían las manos con tatuajes. Hermione sabía que la Marca Tenebrosa estaba desapareciendo con la muerte de Voldemort, pero supuso que para evitar sospechas, muchos de sus antiguos seguidores habían cubierto sus brazos con tatuajes para así camuflar cualquier vinculación a Voldemort y su pasado como Mortífagos.

Surgió el intercambio de maleficios y hechizos. Hannah y Hermione saltaron cada una a un lado distinto, ocultándose tras las mesas. Hannah se agazapó tras una butaca, aferrando la varita como si fuese lo más preciado que tenía. Lanzó tres maleficios seguidos pero el Mortífago se hizo humo y antes de poder moverse, se Apareció a su lado y le clavó la varita en la mejilla.

"Quieta, guapa. O la marca que te dejaré en la cara hará que nadie quiera volver a besarte en la vida."

Hannah no se movió. Maldijo su limitada capacidad para el duelo y se mordió el labio. El Mortífago le retiró la varita de la mano.

"Bien hecho… chica lista…" la sujetó con la mano libre y observó a la muchacha de cabello castaño y largo que estaba cubriéndose de dos ráfagas de hechizos. "Granger… Te sugiero que entregues la varita, o tu amiga puede acabar pagando tu imprudencia."

La puerta se abrió de par en par y la batalla comenzó en el momento en el que Neville arrojó un potente _Reducto_ sobre el Mortífago que había atrapado a Hannah. El Mortífago cayó al suelo y movió la varita y provocando un corte en el brazo de Hannah.

"¡HANNAH!" exclamó, en un grito furioso y que solo la batalla habría provocado.

Neville volvió a mover la suya y la varita del Mortífago resbaló, en el momento en el que Neville Desapareció y Apareció al lado del Mortífago, aferró la varita en el aire y lo paralizó de medio lado.

"¡Cuidado, Neville!"

Una ráfaga azul pasó junto a ellos y Neville se arrojó sobre Hannah, tapándola completamente. La furia se apoderó de él, y empezó a lanzar maleficios en una espiral de ira que solo se avivaba cuando tenía delante a un mago oscuro. El Mortífago se quedó rígido, y cayó finalmente con un golpe seco, tirando las sillas en las que se había intentado apoyar.

Hannah tosió a su lado, y todavía protegiéndola, Neville la miró inmediatamente, la ira fue reemplazada por la preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella sangraba del brazo, se encontraba aplastada bajo el peso de Neville pero nunca se había sentido mejor. Era igual que esas veces en las que entrenaban, en las que caían exhaustos, magullados y asustados, pero les daba una razón más para ser más fuertes, más dedicados cada día. Y eso, lo provocaba Neville.

"Nunca me he sentido más viva, Neville." Le dijo ella.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Harry combatía al Mortífago que había atacado a Hermione con su propia varita. Draco estaba inconsciente a la entrada de _El Caldero Chorreante_ y Harry, temiendo por la seguridad de todos, decidió posponer su atención médica y tratar de evitar una carnicería en el Callejón Diagón.

Hermione sonrió cuando vio que Harry era verdaderamente un experto en duelo. Intuía el ataque de su adversario, lo evitaba. Tenía unos reflejos naturales que habían demostrado únicos para atrapar Snitchs que apenas nadie podía ver. Esquivar y bloquear maleficios y hechizos desmayadores no era gran cosa para él, al parecer.

Harry era simplemente letal.

El Mortífago cayó desmayado en el momento en el que un peligroso rayo verde rozó a Harry, pero estalló junto al cuerpo inerte de Malfoy. Abriendo los ojos de par en par, e ignorando al resto. Hermione arrojó al Mortífago un_ Impedimenta_ y salió corriendo hacia la sala y se arrodilló bruscamente al lado de Malfoy. Dejó la varita junto a ellos y puso las palmas sobre el pecho de Malfoy, esperando encontrar su cuerpo frío, víctima del rayo verde de la Maldición Asesina. Detrás de ellos, el Mortífago cayó entonces bajo otro hechizo desmayador incontestable de Harry.

"No le ha dado… no le ha dado…" aseguró él.

Draco emitió un gemido, pero siguió semiconsciente. Hermione entonces sonrió aliviada, casi a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Apartó el pelo que tenía más largo y entonces vio las marcas de la tortura. Con delicadeza, Hermione colocó la cabeza de Draco en su regazo y recogiendo otra vez la varita, pasó los hechizos curativos que conocía, para evitar las hemorragias internas, para ponerlo al menos fuera de un peligro de muerte.

El color regresó a su cara y los ojos grises se abrieron despacio.

"¿Qué ha… pasado?" murmuró con la voz ronca.

"Malfoy es tan idiota que se ofreció voluntario para hacer de cebo y que atrapáramos a dos Carroñeros y de paso, evitar… o 'casi' evitar… lo que estos dos iban a hacer aquí." Respondió Harry mientras comprobaba y desarmaba a los dos adversarios caidos.

Hermione pusó la mano en la cabeza, sonriendo, casi como si acunara a Draco. Habría hecho eso con cualquiera, pero se tenía que admitir que el hecho de que fuera alguien cuyo Patronus era idéntico al suyo propio, había despertado algo que ya estaba bullendo desde hacía tiempo y no sabía identificar. Quizá no significaba nada, pero era demasiado vulnerable a las historias de amores perdidos como Tonks y su Patronus, como Snape y su Patronus… los propios James y Lily Potter. Sintió temor.

Temor de perder a Draco Malfoy.

Temor de no haber sabido leer sus sentimientos, los de él y los propios.

"No pasa nada… tendré unas cicatrices muy masculinas que… todas adoraréis…" murmuró Malfoy. "¿Han caído, los Mortífagos?"

"Sí. Gracias a ti…" Hermione miró encima del hombro y vio que Harry había inmovilizado a los dos Mortífagos. En un rincón, Hannah y Neville estaban hechos un ovillo y sonrió. Entonces intercambió una mirada con Harry y éste se acercó.

"Voy a llevarme a estos dos indeseables al Ministerio. Después vuelvo para ver que esté todo en orden. Neville…" rodó los ojos. "Espero que esté en algún momento en la tierra como para localizar magia oscura, no sea que haya alguno más." Entonces se paró y señaló a Draco con la barbilla. "¿Cómo está?"

"Viviré, Potter. Mi misión en la vida es hacerte la tuya lo más inaguantable posible."

Harry apretó los labios hacia afuera y asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

"Vivirá." Repitió él también, haciendo especial énfasis. Hermione cerró los ojos para no evitar rodar los ojos pero se sonrió. Harry se agachó a su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro. "Eh… ¿estarás bien?"

"Creo que no hará falta que vaya a San Mungo." Contestó Hermione. "Le pediré a Hannah una habitación libre y me quedaré con él, por si acaso."

Draco emitió un gemido quizá demasiado teatral. Harry elevó una ceja, escépticamente y movió sus ojos verdes a su amiga.

"Tiene cuento. Ahora ya sabes, empleará el viejo truco para que no hagas más que ponerle las manos encima."

"¿No tenías que llevarte a esos dos, Potter?" preguntó Draco con los ojos cerrados. "Pesado…"

En ese momento, un Patronus hizo su aparición. Siempre oportuno, Ron. Hermione sonrió ampliamente cuando el mensaje de Ron era que ellos estaban bien y que en _Sortilegios Weasley_ habían estado durmiendo plácidamente hasta que un _"jodido ciervo plateado"_ los había despertado a George y a él.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

**XII.**

Hermione ayudó a Draco a entrar en la habitación. Cerró la puerta suavemente y él siguió apoyándose casi innecesariamente en ella.

"Creo que estás un poco exagerando tu estado, Malfoy…" le dijo ella.

Draco le sacaba media cabeza pero la había bajado hasta básicamente estar a la misma altura. No dejó de mirarla, ni siquiera cuando ella encendió las llamas de la chimenea y entonces, él la aferró por la cintura. Fue incapaz de mirarle a los ojos al principio, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Draco tenía el pelo revuelto, más largo. Y la miraba intensamente, como si con la mirada estuviera haciendo el Beso del Dementor, arrancándole el alma. O Hermione estaba claramente confundida, veía en él lo que…

Lo que en el fondo ella quería ver.

"Valió la pena. Sabía que irían a por ti, a por Potter… a por mi, tarde o temprano. Si ejecutaban una Imperdonable, el Ministerio y super Potter irían a darles caza. Era un riesgo que quise asumir. Un _Cruciatus_ de ellos ya no es nada, comparado con… los suyos."

Hermione palideció. Recordó que ella también había recibido su dosis de tortura, en manos de la Mortífaga favorita de Voldemort. Si Draco había sufrido su parte con él como torturador, no podía imaginar cómo él estaba, de hecho, vivo. Se derritió otro poco cuando comprendió que, como había dicho Harry, el muy idiota se había puesto como cebo.

Sintió unos deseos enormes de abrazarlo, de prometerle que ya nada iba a hacerles daño. Quienes solo podían insultarse eran ellos. Y aun así, llamarse "fea" y "hurón" ni siquiera era un insulto.

"Habían capturado y asesinado a niños en la guerra, Granger." Dijo él, poniendo los labios en la frente de Hermione. Ella tragó saliva, demasiado turbada y demasiado conmovida. "Si no colaboraba, irían por mis padres, irían por ti. Además, su _Cruciatus _lo hizo mi propia varita… y eso previene mucho su daño."

Hermione sonrió. Malfoy no sería nunca Auror ni sería quien rescatara gatitos indefensos… bueno, quizá en esto sí lo haría. Pero tenía un extraño código ético personal. Tenía capacidad de amar, (había amado demasiado a sus padres para hacer el trabajo de un Mortífago), tenía conciencia y por eso, Draco Malfoy era uno de los peores Mortífagos de la historia.

"No valías para Mortífago. Dumbledore tenía razón."

Sintió el aliento suave de él en la piel de su frente y Hermione cerró los ojos, en una sala apenas iluminada por unas llamas que crujían.

"Otros antes que yo intentaron salir, Granger. Pero cuando llevas la Marca, tu vida se liga… o se ligaba… a la del Señor Tenebroso. Otros intentan recordártelo continuamente, y soy considerado traidor y marcado por los que quedan. Créeme, no hay nadie que no quiera que Potter y su panda de Aurores atrape a todos los que quedan más que yo. Solo quien está preparado para destrozar vidas puede hacerlo, pero también debe afrontar sus consecuencias."

"Es la primera ley fundamental…" empezó a decir Hermione.

"…de la magia." Concluyó él en su lugar. Hermione le sintió sonreir al notar el movimiento de sus labios rozándole la frente. "¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

Ella encogió un hombro, como si no fuera un gran secreto.

"Leo. ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?"

"Yo leo también." Contestó él. Ambos se apartaron y se sonrieron, casi por primera vez en su vida.

"Me refiero…" continuó él. "Tú te has criado entre… Muggles. No has tenido contacto con la magia hasta que básicamente no recibiste la carta de Hogwarts. Hay cosas que no son… automáticas, en ti, instintivas… y que sí lo son en quienes procedemos de familias mágicas. ¿O es quizá otra de las mentiras sobre los hijos de Muggles que me inculcaron?"

Ella se inclinó un poco, para decirle algo que llevaba años queriéndole decirle a él y a cualquiera que defendiera la limpieza de la sangre mágica. Aferró la nuca de Malfoy y le agachó la cabeza, hablándole al oído de forma innecesaria al estar solos, pero a Draco le pareció extraordinariamente sensual.

"Te contaré un secreto sobre esas cosas Muggles que te han contado... Para mi, fue el mejor día de mi vida, el día en el que una lechuza dejó una carta con letras verdes y el remite de un colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Los Muggles… ven la magia como algo que no existe, o algo que solo existe en los libros para niños. Todo rodeado de leyenda y de mito… a veces duro y tenebroso, pero generalmente algo bello y especial. Fue un regalo… fue como si de pronto todos esos cuentos, esos libros, esas leyendas, fueran realidad, cobrara vida. ¿Y qué encuentras? Que ese mundo es cerrado, te es hostil… que aunque yo no hubiera elegido ese mundo, tampoco podía pertenecer a él. Soy sangre sucia. De pronto lo que yo soy no es suficiente, es asqueroso, es el mal. Según eso, yo tenía que regresar y negar que yo también tengo sangre mágica. Regresar y ser tratada de chiflada o de peligrosa por el mundo Muggle. O quedarme y ser condenada a muerte por el mundo Mágico. Esas son las opciones que… los seguidores de Voldemort me ofrecían. ¿Tan indigna crees que soy? Indignos son quienes, a pesar de tener la sangre 'limpia', asesinan y torturan en nombre de una idea. O quienes utilizan su poder para sus propios fines, quienes esclavizan a otros seres. Quienes aprovechan el fanatismo y la ignorancia para subir en el poder… no me mires así."

Él la miraba casi sin pestañear como si estuviese escuchando y por su cabeza estuviera pasando otras muchas ideas, seguro que ninguna de fiar.

"También yo tengo que mostrarte otro secreto." Le dijo, con el rostro inclinado hacia ella, que lo había acercado a su lado para hablarle al oído.

Una mano subió a su cabeza y Draco acarició por primera vez el cabello de Granger. Jugueteó con esos rizos castaños que siempre habían aparentado ser tan _suaves _como las ramas de su _Nimbus 2001_.

Rizos imposibles… sí. Pero suaves… _también._ Hermione entonces se separó de él y sacó de su bolsillo una fotografía y se la entregó a Malfoy.

Era la foto que habían recibido de Dennis y que tomó Colin durante el Baile de Navidad de 1994. Hacía ya cuatro años, exactamente.

"¿Esta es la famosa foto?" preguntó Draco, innecesariamente. "Wow. La verdad es que menuda cara que se me quedó."

Contemplaba el bucle de ese pequeño instante en el que, con Pansy de su brazo, él observaba absolutamente ensimismado la entrada de la chica que tanto creía detestar. Pansy no era tan discreta, su expresión incrédula era bastante evidente por la mandíbula casi desencajada que llevaba.

"Estabas… preciosa."

Hermione bajó los ojos y esa sonrisa nerviosa que llevaba ese día volvió a aparecer.

"Gracias."

Draco dejó la foto sobre la mesa de la habitación y estiró la mano hacia ella. Hermione volvió a levantar la vista, pasando de haber recibido un inesperado cumplido a la confusión. Sin entender del todo bien, aceptó la mano y sintió que Draco ponía la otra en la parte baja de la espalda. ¿Estaba pidiéndole bailar con él? Sin soltarse las manos enlazadas, ella puso su otra mano en el hombro y acercó los labios a su túnica.

"No hay música." Comentó ella, aclarándolo por si acaso.

"Cierra los ojos." Respondió él, que ya había hecho eso hacia unos segundos. "Estoy haciendo lo que debí haber hecho ese día, Granger. Mandar al infierno a todos y simplemente, sacarte a bailar." Añadió, reviviendo mentalmente el momento como si hubiera sucedido en realidad. "Odié a Krum. Yo finalmente conseguí eliminar el tamaño de tus dientes…"

"No lo hiciste tú, lo hizo Pomf…"

"…Y él se llevó a la chica." Continuó él. "Apuesto a que nadie se dio cuenta."

"No. Quizá Neville." Contestó ella, con los labios en su hombro, como si estuviera besándolo y al tiempo, evitando elevar el rostro hacia él. Siguieron meciéndose al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria.

"Pues yo sí lo hice."

Ella sonrió, alegrándose de ocultarle la sonrisa. Sintió que Draco soltaba la mano que ella tenía enlazada con él, y por tanto la puso en la cintura del joven. Los dedos de Draco rozaron su barbilla, obligándola a subir la cara hacia él.

Tenía los ojos grises a apenas centímetros y él apoyó la frente en la de ella. Los dedos continuaron acariciándole el mentón, haciendo que Hermione sintiera la piel de gallina. Hermione ya sabía a qué olía ahora su Amortentia. A la madera de antiguas librerías, el olor a madera ardiendo en una chimenea.

"Esa noche me sentí especial, me sentí realmente como si saliera de la imagen de la sabelotodo empollona, fea y marimandona. Y sangre sucia. Era mi cuento de hadas, me sentí como Cenicienta."

"Desde luego que lo hiciste. Ya lo creo que sí…" le contestó él, tocándole las facciones delicadas. Granger tenía un rostro fino, suave. Era imposible que alguien pudiera creerse que era "fea". Era preciosa. Desde ese día, Draco Malfoy era incapaz de insultarla sin que se le cruzara por delante un vaporoso vestido azul y ese cabello castaño alisado, perfecto. Le miró los ojos grandes y marrones, las pestañas negras y largas. "Espera. ¿Quién demonios es 'Cenicienta'?"

Ella le sonrió, había olvidado que cosas que eran tan naturales para ella, a cualquier mago le sonaban rarísimas, y él bajó los ojos a esa boca que se había relajado ante su pregunta. Se olvidó de hecho, de esa pregunta. Nada de dientes grandes. Eran blancos, perfectos y los labios que se habían abierto en una sonrisa eran demasiado incitantes.

Los dedos levantaron un poco más el rostro de Hermione y ella apartó la mano de la cintura de él para ponerla en su brazo, como si evitara así que él fuera a quitar la mano que le estaba sujetando la cara. Draco entonces bajó la cabeza y besó a Hermione. Esta vez, no era un beso casi producto de la curiosidad y del arrepentimiento, como en el Callejón Diagón. Esta vez, sí estaba seguro de lo que quería y seguro de que era correspondido. Había querido besarla, tocarla, hasta el punto que la frustración por haberse contenido la había hecho dolorosa. Y como siempre que había imaginado cómo sería besarla, estaba dispuesto a apartarse a los dos segundos y admitirse que efectivamente, ella besaba mal, ella sabía peor y que solo estaba teniendo fantasías producto de la curiosidad y la atracción física.

Pero no era así. Ella le respondió al beso y Draco entregó la varita, rendido. Se habría marcado no el brazo, sino todo el jodido cuerpo con la Marca que le vincularía a Hermione Granger para siempre. El saboreó despacio el labio inferior de ella y la mano que tenía en su cintura la aplastó contra él mismo, sintiendo así los senos de Hermione contra su pecho. La mano abandonó el rostro y se colocó en la nuca, enterrada en los rizos castaños y haciendo que tuviera pleno acceso a ella. La lengua comprobó la boca, saboreándola, dulce, buscando todo lo que ella podía ofrecer.

Ella soltó aire y un gemido y Draco sonrió. Era recíproco y no había, precisamente, nada parecido al rechazo.

"Shh… Hermione." Susurró él, abandonando la boca y buscando la piel debajo de la oreja, bajando hasta la fina clavícula. La mano había pasado de la barbilla a la nuca y ahora estaba apartando la blusa para descubrirle el hombro. Bajó la tira del sujetador y dejó al descubierto suficiente piel como para que certificara que Hermione Granger era exquisita.

Hermione olvidó de qué habían hablado… olvidó qué tenían qué hacer y qué no… volvió la cabeza y volvió a besar a Draco, esta vez rodeando los brazos en su cuello. Sin dejar de besarse, cayeron juntos en la cama. Ella levantó la camisa que él llevaba debajo del pantalón y sin desabrocharla, él se la quitó pasándola por cuello y arrojándola al suelo. Bajó hacia Hermione y levantó la camisa de ella, desabrochándole el pantalón y recorriendo con sus labios hasta el ombligo.

Ella jadeó, sintiendo que los labios de Draco estaban recorriendo su vientre hasta la curva de las costillas y la piel finísima debajo de los senos. Con la camisa subida, el deseo y la borrachera, no acertó a pensar claramente… pero sabía que no podían dejarse llevar… ¿verdad?

"Espera… no… no podemos…" jadeó, sin querer pensar que tenía prácticamente encima a Draco Malfoy descamisado, con el pantalón negro desabrochado y recorriéndole la boca por el cuerpo.

El abandonó su abdomen, de mala gana y subió hasta su boca, rozándola en la comisura.

"También quieres esto, Hermione."

"Pero…" jadeó ella, con los ojos cerrados y poniéndole ambas manos en el cuello, en teoría para apartarlo. "Es… esa… Astoria… tu compromiso…"

Él empezó a darle pequeños besos por la comisura del labio, la sien, los párpados.

"¿Quién es Astoria?"

Hermione soltó una risa. Esa pregunta se la había hecho, por lo visto, media humanidad.

"Ella… me recordaba vagamente…"

beso,

"a ti… la vi en Hogwarts… en el día de la batalla… tirada en el suelo…"

beso,

"…la salvé… porque…"

beso,

"creía que…"

beso,

"_eras tú…"_

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y sujetó la cara de Draco, a pocos centímetros, pero lo suficiente para verle los ojos.

"¿De verdad?"

Nunca le había visto los ojos mirándola así. _Así._

"Tiene dieciséis años. Se ha enamorado de una imagen mía, la del rescatador. Cuando pensé que no podía tenerte a ti… ella era la Granger que a ojos del mundo debería tener… Slytherin, sangre pura… razonablemente guapa…" acarició la frente donde empezaba a nacer el cabello castaño. "Morena…" sonrió. "Me gustan las morenas…" murmuró sonriente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de eso, observando sus propios dedos juguetear con el cabello fino de Hermione. Su sonrisa se evaporó y bajó los ojos grises a los de Hermione. "Pero Astoria Greengrass _no eres tú_. Mis padres han visto una oportunidad y tratan de aprovecharla. Mis padres saben que yo no pienso renunciar a ti y… tienen la esperanza de que pueda cambiar de idea."

"Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Cambiar de idea respecto a mi?"

Él movió la cabeza y la bajó, apoyándola en la frente de Hermione, unos segundos.

"La bruja más brillante de tu generación… y un cuerno…" murmuró frustrado, y levantó la cabeza. "¿Acaso no lo sabes?_ Te quiero, Hermione Granger,_ desde el día en el que me batías en todos los exámenes, por tu talento, por tu fiereza, tu lealtad y tu dedicación. Me obligué a verte fea y asquerosa, hasta que te presentaste como la pareja del admirado campeón de Durmstrang y vi que encima eras la chica más guapa del puto baile. Reventaste todo lo que yo era y en lo que tenía que convertirme, pero no quise creerlo. Cuando Vol… Voldemort me arrebató lo que era mío, entonces supe cuál era mi prioridad: _Mi vida, y tenerte a ti en ella."_

Ella le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, sin saber qué decir. Qué se dice en esos casos… _¿gracias? ¿lo mismo digo? ¿igualmente? ¿calla, tonto, que me haces sonrojar?_ Solo sabía que quizá valía la pena arriesgarse, quizá podían tener un futuro y quizá era también parte de una nueva era donde estaban cayendo prejuicios y barreras. Subió la cara para besar a Draco y definitivamente, olvidó lo que había dicho de que no podían hacer nada que no sintieran de verdad.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

El señor Abbott fue quien curó a Hannah del corte en el brazo y permitió que Neville la acompañara arriba, al principio más preocupado por el hecho de que podría haber perdido a su única hija, como había perdido a su querida esposa hacía ya más de un año. Tocó el brazo de Neville, antes de que él y Hannah se marcharan, y le pidió que cuidara de su niña.

"Estoy entrenando para ser Auror con ese fin, señor Abbott."

Hannah abrió los ojos mucho y enlazó sus dedos con los de Neville y no los separó hasta que no hubieron entrado en el dormitorio.

Neville nunca había estado allí. Hannah tenía fotos en la pared, una bufanda atada a una estantería, una gran bandera de Hufflepuff y recuerdos variados… la insignia de Prefecta, el galeón falso del ED… la vieja chapa que decía _"Apoyad a Cedric"._ Era un pequeño mausoleo donde tenía las pequeñas cosas que le importaban.

"Vaya…" murmuró él. "Esto… todo esto habla de mi…"

En un lado de la pared, había recortes de _El Profeta Diario_. Había fotos de su estancia en el ED, pero la mayoría eran clippings que hablaban de su hazaña en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Como sintió que Hannah no respondía, se volvió hacia ella y vio que había agachado la cabeza, con las manos enlazadas delante, casi avergonzada.

Neville olvidó las fotos y los recortes y se acercó a ella, poniéndole dos dedos bajo la barbilla.

"Eh… ¿qué pasa?"

Ella le miró un segundo y a continuación volvió a bajar los ojos.

"Pensarás que soy una idiota… como esas que llevaban fotos y perseguían a Viktor Krum y lo único que conseguían era asustarlo y alejarlo más…"

Neville puso una mueca, pero se sonrió, pensando que Hannah Abbott tenía más inseguridad en sí misma que lo que él nunca había sentido. ¿Asustarse? ¿Alejarse?

"Hannah… mírame…"

Ella levantó los ojos verdes y se mordió el labio, temiendo lo que iba a escuchar.

"Estoy loco por ti. Desde el momento en el que te marchaste de Hogwarts y pensé que no volvería a verte. He entrenado, he sacado fuerza y todo, porque quería que te fijaras en mi, y no en el chico que hacía saltar su propia varita cuando lanzaba un _Expelliarmus_. Fue el día en el que escuché a Amycus reirse de tu madre, cuando la usó de ejemplo de quienes se habían opuesto a Voldemort. Y se rio de ti, cuando lloraste en clase. Ese día quise matar a Carrow. Nunca imaginé que iba a odiar a alguien más que a Bellatrix Lestrange. Y fue una revelación: no iba a ser yo quien lo ejecutara, él caería solo. No había que cortar la cabeza de una hidra, sino que había que acabar con todas las cabezas, al mismo tiempo. Fue simbólico que descabezara a Nagini… y entonces no sabía tampoco por qué Harry me lo pidió." Neville se interrumpió, pensando que se estaba yendo por las ramas. "Quiero ser Auror, por mis padres, pero quiero serlo para encontrar a quien asesinó a tu madre. Y cuando lo consiga, dejaré de ser Auror."

Bajó la cabeza hacia Hannah, más menuda y más frágil. Besó los labios de la chica que le miraba con devoción desde antes incluso que él se diera cuenta. Hannah aferró la camisa de Neville por la cintura, como si no quisiera permitirte escaparse y ella le mordisqueó el labio inferior, que tanto adoraba cuando sonreía de medio lado. Sintió las manos de él acariciarle la espalda, la cintura por debajo de la camisa y la piel de Hannah se erizó por la emoción.

Con los ojos cerrados, notó los besos de Neville por la sien y la mejilla y exhaló un suspiro satisfecho.

"Espera… Neville…"

El paró el recorrido de su boca por la piel fina de Hannah y se apartó unos centímetros para mirarla.

"Mi… padre…" se sonrojó. "Se preocupará y… no sabe nada… de nosotros…"

Neville esbozó la sonrisa ladeada que la desarmaba y alzó la ceja izquierda, como quien sabe que lo que iba a pasar sería cuestión de tiempo. Sacó la varita y movió las mantas y cojines para ponerlos delante de la chimenea y se sentó delante del fuego, sobre la gran alfombra que tenía Hannah. Entonces le ofreció a Hannah la mano para que la acompañara y ella, de pie, tomó la mano y se arrodilló a su lado.

Él señaló con la barbilla hacia el brazo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Hannah se desabrochó la blusa y quedó con una pequeña camiseta de tirantes y le mostró el brazo. Tenía todavía una pequeña marca, pero su padre había hecho un trabajo excelente. Pasándole el brazo por el hombro, Neville hizo que se tumbara a su lado y colocó las mantas para taparse, acurrucándose delante de la chimenea.

"Todos los meses, en el día de hoy, te traeré una flor y una nota que explica sus propiedades mágicas y sus usos. Te la pondré en una bandeja, con una taza de té y un trozo de tarta y una vela, así siempre recordarás este día. Todos los meses será nuestro aniversario."

"Me acuerdo de todos los días en los que estoy contigo, Neville." Hannah apoyó la cabeza en el hombro, con la mano pegada a la boca. "No necesitas hacer eso… pero si lo haces, no seré yo la que se queje…" añadió con una sonrisa.

Sintió un beso en el cabello y Hannah cerró los ojos, deleitándose solo con estar en los brazos de Neville, al calor del fuego y cubiertos por unas mantas.

"Bueno, pues lo haré por mi. Para no olvidarme."

Hannah le besó, besó la cicatriz que tenía encima de la ceja y bajó para besarle el mentón que tenía una barba incipiente. Besó la cicatriz que tenía en la clavícula y se preguntó cuántas cicatrices tenía Neville en el cuerpo, porque podría pasar la vida besándoselas.

"Hannah…" dijo Neville al sentir los labios de Hannah por los hombros. "Si haces eso, no creo que me vaya a importar mucho qué piense tu padre en el piso de abajo…"

Ella soltó una risa. Volvió a besarle en la boca y se acurrucó a su lado.

"Neville… ¿le caeré bien a tu abuela? Por lo que siempre habías dicho… me da un poco de… miedo."

Neville le acarició el cabello rubio y largo y soltó una risa floja.

"La abuela asusta, no es ninguna leyenda urbana. Pero no te preocupes: te adorará."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque luchaste en la Batalla de Hogwarts, porque eres hija de una víctima directa de los Mortífagos, porque yo te quiero."

Hannah se alegró de que Neville no pudiera verle la sonrisa inmensa que se había quedado pintada en su cara y que le duraría básicamente toda la vida.

"Yo también te quiero Neville." Suspiró ella, como si hubiera dicho algo que llevaba años queriendo confesar. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió de nuevo un beso en el cabello y ella le besó el hombro donde estaba apoyando la mejilla.

"También te adorará por otra cosa."

"¿Sí? ¿Cuál?"

"No eres Slytherin."

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

Draco no se quedó dormido inmediatamente. Ella sí. La cabeza la tenía apoyada en el hombro y la mano cerca de la boca y la postura era lo bastante cómoda para él como para que hubiera podido dormirse también. Pero no quería. El brazo libre lo tenía rodeándola, como si estuvieran compartiendo la última noche antes del apocalipsis que en teoría era que un Malfoy, el primero que se supiera, hubiera hecho el amor a una hija de Muggles. La alternativa habría sido pudrirse en Azkaban si hubiera seguido la lógica de su padre, seguidor de un mestizo asesino. Básicamente, sí, Draco Malfoy era un egoísta por preferir estar en los amorosos brazos de la chica que amaba, antes que convertirse en un chalado como la querida tía Bella.

Eso era ya lo de menos. La quería. Y él esperaba que fuera recíproco, a menos que Granger pasara por ser más afectuosa de lo que uno imaginaba con la gente que _"le caía bien"._ Le apartó unos mechones del rostro y a pesar de la escasa luz del fuego de la chimenea, se admiraba de las largas pestañas y de unas pecas que habían sido más visibles cuando ella era niña. Esa nariz pequeña, ese aspecto frágil, esos hombros, la curva de sus senos, su cintura, su cadera, su piel, su talento, su inteligencia, su calor… ¿cómo podía _no_ amarla alguien?

Notó que si no se cubrían bien con las mantas, la habitación estaba quedándose fría. De mala gana, se levantó, tratando de no mover demasiado bruscamente el brazo que ella usaba como almohada y se puso de pie y con la varita, volvió a prender las llamas.

"¿Draco?"

Draco se giró y se sonrió cuando ella sentada en la cama, apartó la cabeza casi infantilmente al darse cuenta de que él estaba desnudo delante de las llamas, pero a contraluz no daba muchas más pistas de hasta qué punto. Probablemente al completo, dado lo que habían hecho en las últimas horas…

"¿Te he despertado?"

"Pensaba que… te habías ido." Respondió ella en voz baja. Levantó los ojos cuando Draco se metió en la cama y la obligó a tumbarse otra vez a su lado, repartiendo bien las mantas. "De pronto sentí frío…" explicó ella.

El sonrió y le besó el cabello.

"No pienso irme otra vez."

Hermione asintió contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos y pensando que, definitivamente, había caído rendida a los pies de Draco Malfoy y que ya no había vuelta atrás. Y quizá Trelawney había dudado de ella, de su Visión y de que no tuviera Ojo Interior, pero Hermione sabía con quién quería estar el resto de su vida y con quién la iba a pasar.

Y lo mejor, sabía que era mutuo.

Siempre había sido así.

-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-

**EWE****.**

Hannah y Neville se casaron dos años más tarde, convertido ya en un joven y prometedor Auror. Dieron con el Mortífago que había asesinado a Catherine Abbott. Sin embargo, no quiso dejar de ser Auror inmediatamente, ya que en el fondo, Neville sabía que atrapar a uno era su motivo principal, pero no era tampoco el único ni era más importante. La ceremonia la ofició el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, pero solo asistieron los ancianos miembros de la familia de Neville, los pocos miembros de la Primera Orden que estaban vivos, la pequeña y modesta familia Abbott, todos los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore y sus mejores amigos en Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Y sobre todo: sus padres.

La boda fue cerca de Leeds, de donde Augusta procedía y donde había llevado a Frank muchos veranos.

La primera vez que Hannah vio a Alice Longbottom, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y no pudo parar cuando recibió de ella un envoltorio de chicle. Hannah no supo qué significaba, pero lo guardó en el bolsillo. No se dio cuenta de que Neville sí había visto ese gesto de su chica y cuando le miró, no entendió cómo podía mirarla tan intensamente, si tenía los ojos enrojecidos de las lágrimas y ganas de sonarse la nariz.

Al año de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Neville fue a ver a Molly Weasley y le agradeció que le hiciera justicia a sus padres cuando asesinó a Bellatrix, y no perdiera la fuerza a pesar de que había acabado de perder a su hijo Fred. Le confesó que aunque había soñado con hacer eso él personalmente, nunca se había querido dejar vencer por el odio y la venganza.

Hermione vio a los Malfoy unos seis meses después. Ambos no fueron capaces de mirarla a los ojos, aceptando el hecho de que todo el mundo elitista que habían alardeado había resultado ser toda una patraña. Utilizados, humillados y torturados por un mestizo, esa mentira de su vida les había demostrado que no había vencedores en todo esto. Draco era adulto y responsable de sus decisiones y les comunicó que pensaba casarse con ella tan pronto como ella quisiera. Draco, criado en una familia donde los matrimonios son tempranos, se hubiera casado antes de cumplir los 20. Cualquier esperanza que tuvieran los Greengrass quedó reducida a escombros. Hermione supo que él había estado trabajando reparando los retratos de Hogwarts y el dinero que obtuvo era para ayudar en la reparación de la Biblioteca. Fueron Lucius y Narcissa, en un gesto final de buena fe, quienes donaron una generosa cantidad para que el lugar más amado de quien hacía feliz a su hijo, volviera a recuperar su esplendor.

Ron no puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de la relación de Hermione con Malfoy. Amenazó con asesinarle, "sin rencores" si él se atrevía a hacer sufrir a Hermione.

Malfoy vio el Árbol de los Black donde su rama estaba enlazada a la de Hermione y comprendió que no había sido el primer mago en caer a los pies de alguien que era hijo de Muggles. Conoció a su tía y supo que eso había sido también parte de ser sangre limpia y ya había estado escrito antes de que él naciera.

Las guerras no le hacen a uno grandioso. Aprender de ellas y enmendar los errores, sí.

**-o0O0o-oOo-o0O0o-**

* * *

><p><em>Lo sé, imposible, puro fanFICTION pero es mi headcanon y me lo f_llo como quiero.<em>

_Dry __pidió dramione con filete. Espero que no haya quedado muy antiTOS para la versión ffnet. En todo caso, en este punto de vida fandomera, soy incapaz de tragar un dramione amor-odio. Dudo que Hermione postDH se vaya a dejar seducir por un Draco "voy a hacerte mía" en plan stalker ni nada de eso. Por tanto, posiblemente haya sido el dramione más poco popular de la historia, pero en fin._

_Patronus__: Tonks cambió su (desconocido) patronus por el de "una criatura enorme de cuatro patas" (insinuando un hombre lobo, por Remus). Harry al principio tomó su ciervo como un "caballo", que resultó ser el Ginny. Lily y James compartían patronus, como cierva y ciervo. Snape tenía una cierva por Lily._

_Hermione tiene una nutria, que es de la familia de los hurones. Será estirar mucho porque parece que la nutria se refiere a St. Ottery y a "Weasel" por Ron. Pero oye, ¡que Rowling!Barty!Moody hubiera elegido transformar a Draco en una carpa o un jilguero y no en un puñetero hurón!_

_Sé también que JKR confirmó que "ningún Mortífago" (salvo Snape) es capaz de crear un Patronus, ni tampoco Draco ("no es magia que se enseña en Hogwarts") Aquí he puesto como que Draco aprendió el Encantamiento Patronus al estar en las filas de Voldemort, para mantener alejados a los Dementores. Recordad que Draco no es ningún idiota, aprendió el Encantamiento Proteico, nivel EXTASIS, en 6º. Ahora, que lo de que Snape y Lily, o James y Harry tengan mismo Patronus, no lo sé porque la idea era que cada Patronus es único. Quizá la muerte es la que hace que el Patronus cambie (ej: como Tonks cuando murió Sirius) En todo caso, me dio la gana poner nutrias a los dos. Es el "frinc" de Dry, ella juzgará._

_¿Cómo collons entra el EWE aquí?__: El fic lo ideé partiendo de una cosa: en el momento en el que Draco decide "echarse atrás" y obedecer lo esperado (es decir, ir de divino por la vida, a la larga casándose con la "Gringas" © Dryadeh & HanNottie) es cuando entonces el EWE sucedería, tendrá un Scorpius igual que él y Ron y Hermione definitivamente acabarían juntos y tendrán a sus dos críos. _

_Cuando Draco decide que seguirá (mi "headcanon", o sea, este fic) su instinto (es decir, aceptar que desde hace tiempo siente algo por Hermione), entonces esto ya es un AU y el EWE es… el EWE._

_Astoria__: no hay descripción física (hehe ¡no hay nada!) de ella, ni tan siquiera de Daphne, si no me equivoco. En el DH la interpreta la Jade, así que me he valido para poner que a Draco le van las morenas (Pansy también lo era en las pelis) Otro minipunto semicanon para el dramione. Me gusta pensar que Astoria guarda "algo" de parecido físico con Hermione y es así como él supera de mala gana su amor frustrado por Hermione ;)_

_Oficialmente, el tercer longfic más largo que termino (cuarto si contamos el todavía WIP). Gracias por leer. Hasta pronto. _


End file.
